You Are
by DearBeeLoved88
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kamu adalah sebuah kisah panjang yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui dimana letak akhir cerita ini. Bahkan jika ragamu telah bersatu dengan tanah dan jiwamu telah berada disurga, aku tidak yakin kisah ini akan berakhir / Choi Seungcheol (Seventeen) x You (OC). Bagi bucinnya ups, yuk menghalu bersama
1. Introduction

You Are...

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage-Life, Family, AU

Cast : Choi Seungcheol as Seventeen

You (Imagine) as Wife

And Other's

Rating : PG+15

Length : Chaptered/Undivided

Summary : Kamu adalah sebuah kisah panjang yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui dimana letak akhir cerita ini. Bahkan jika ragamu telah bersatu dengan tanah dan jiwamu telah berada disurga, aku tidak yakin kisah ini akan berakhir. Karena selama aku masih bernapas dan terus menikmati cintamu yang datang menghangatkan hatiku, selama jantung ini berdetak dan tetap menjaga rasa cinta padamu, maka sepanjang itu pula kisah tentangmu akan tertulis.

Disclaimer : Ini lebih cenderung bukan FF biasa yang punya alur. Ini FF imagine mungkin karena ini lebih ke menghayal kehidupan pembaca dari mulai suka sama Seungcheol, ketemu terus nikah, punya anak dan seterusnya, dan ff ini akan gantung dengan to be continued sebagai end dari cerita ini. Itu karena ff ini itu kayak kehidupan nyata gitu pribadi seseorang, jadi gak akan ada akhirnya kecuali mati. FF ini penulisannya mirip curhatan ya, mirip buku diary.

Author : Geby Annisa Mayunda (DearBeeLoved88)


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Kau tahu?. Menjadi kru Event sekaligus konten kreator itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi tidak terlalu sulit juga. Kelihatannya pekerjaanku hanya mengeluarkan ide dan berkutat didepan komputer ataupun handphone dan bisa aku lakukan dimana saja. Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Hanya saja akan sangat sulit jika kau terserang sebuah penyakit menyebalkan bernama Writers Block. Apalagi kau terkejar dengan deadline dan pekerjaan konten kreator memaksamu untuk membuat konten setiap hari.

Siang itu, kau baru selesai syuting. Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama di kafe dekat kantor. Entahlah, mungkin kau memiliki firasat kalau aku sedang mengalami mood yang buruk dan Writers Block yang masih bersarang nyaman di kepalaku. Aku datang dengan wajah masam. Aku baru saja di damprat habis-habisan karena konten kemarin dinilai tidak bagus. Aku sudah katakan bukan?, aku terserang Writers Block beberapa hari ini. Hal yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah tidak ada satupun rekan divisi ini yang memberikan sedikit saja ide untukku.

"Kau mengalami hari yang buruk sayang?"tanyamu begitu aku menjatuhkan diri di bangku di hadapanmu sambil mendengus kesal

"Tanya saja pada si botak tua dan menyebalkan itu"kesalku

"Sayang apakah Writers Block itu masih bersarang di kepalamu?"tanyamu lagi, kau mengelus punggung tanganku yang aku letakan di meja. Rasa kesalku menguap dalam setiap usapan lembut tanganmu di punggung tanganku

"Iya, dan penyakit itu datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat oppa. Satu bulan lagi ada event penting dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan konten bagus selanjutnya" ucapku, kau menghela nafas. Berdiri dari tempat dudukmu, dan berdiri dibelakangku. Memijat kepalaku hingga pelipis dan juga leher dan bahuku.

"Relaks sayang, jangan terlalu tegang begitu"katamu masih memijatmu, kau menarik kedua pipiku hingga memandangmu

Chu~

"Hai Writers Block, pergilah yang jauh. Jangan ganggu istriku dulu"katamu tepat setelah mencium keningku, kemudian kau lanjut lagi memijat tubuhku yang terasa lelah. Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu memaksa diri ini berpikir sehingga tubuhku tegang.

Aku meraih wajahmu, mengelus pipimu yang masih tebal dengan make-up. Aku yakin kau lupa menghapusnya. Tak lupa aku menyisir suraimu kebelakang dan mengusap keningmu. Matamu terpejam dengan setiap sentuhanku. Entah datang darimana, aku malah mendapatkan sebuah, tidak, dua buah ide sekaligus. Satu ide untuk konten hari ini.

"Terima kasih oppa"kataku, kau duduk lagi ditempat dudukmu. Tak lama makan siang yang telah kau pesan sebelum aku datang telah disajikan.

Dan satu ide lagi adalah...

"Oppa, aku rasa ada pekerjaan yang lebih mudah dari Konten kreator"kataku

"Apa?. Semua pekerjaan, mudah atau sulit tergantung bagaimana hatimu mengerjakannya"

"Ya aku tahu, dan hatiku 100% pasti sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini"

"Apa itu?. Darimana kau bisa yakin kalau pekerjaan itu akan lebih mudah?"

"Pekerjaannya adalah menulis tentangmu"kataku. Kau langsung beralih melihatku, tidak mempedulikan makananmu

"Iya, menulis tentangmu. Tidak ada deadline, tidak ada tema khusus, tidak ada plot. Karena kau adalah inspirasiku" Kataku, kali ini aku berhasil membuatmu tersipu. Telingamu berubah menjadi merah karena malu

Ya, menulis tentangmu tidak memerlukan apapun, selama aku masih mencintaimu, selama aku masih bernafas dan selama kau masih hidup. Kisah baru akan terus bermunculan. Akan ada saja ide-ide baru setiap kali kulihat sosokmu. Sejak hari itu, aku pun mulai menulis tentangmu, disetiap waktu senggangku dan setiap kali kisah baru muncul. Bahkan aku lebih sering mengerjakan tulisan ini daripada pekerjaan lain, dan aku juga akan meninggalkan saja konten dengan writers block dibelakang karena setiap kali aku selesai menceritakan dirimu, aku akan mendapatkan ide baru untuk semua hal.


	3. BAB I : Our Journey

**BAB I : Our Journey**

Aku tak tahu apakah kisah kita adalah perjalanan cinta yang paling hebat atau tidak. Mungkin diluar sana ada yang lebih menakjubkan dari perjalanan kita. Tapi bagiku, perjalanan kita ini adalah kisah cinta yang paling luar biasa. Perjalanan ini sering membuatku menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita dikemudian hari. Membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika kisah ini bukan denganmu. Melewati semua hal ini bersamamu membuatku terus berdoa dan berharap agar semua ini akan berakhir bahagia. Tapi, seperti kisah cinta yang lain, perjalanan yang kita lalui juga banyak melewati berbagai rasa, cobaan dan tantangan. Hal itu bukannya semakin memperjauh jarak diantara kita, tetapi hal itu membuat kita semakin dekat, semakin mengenal dan semakin mencinta.

Aku selalu menikmati gelombang pasang dan surut yang menghempas perjalanan kita, mencabik perasaan kita dan campur seluruh emosi yang ada. Kunikmati semua waktu bersamamu yang mengikis sisa waktuku secara perlahan. Menikmati setiap hasrat cinta yang berdesakan didadaku dan membuat gemuruh didalam hati. Aku menikmati perasaan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik dadaku setiap kali kulihat sosokmu. Aku menikmati semuanya, setiap detik, disetiap hela nafasku, setiap waktu yang tersisa untukku hanya untuk menikmati perasaan yang bertubi-tubi menghantam hati, meninggalkan perasaan yang semakin kuat. Menggelitik perut dan menimbulkan rasa bahagia.

Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu, mengenalmu adalah sebuah keberuntungan untukku. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa hubungan kita juga pernah mengalami guncangan-guncangan yang berarti untuk menguatkan kita. Gangguan-gangguan itu telah berhasil menguatkanku hingga aku semakin yakin untuk mencintaimu dan mau bersamamu.

Aku tidak akan membantah ketika aku sadar perjalanan kita bukanlah perjalanan cinta yang paling romantis seperti Romeo dan Juliet ataupun kisah cinta paling sempurna di jagat raya dan kisah paling mulus sepanjang masa, masih banyak hal yang perlu kita perbaiki dan harus kita pertahankan untuk membuat hubungan ini semakin kuat. Aku sangat menikmati momen dimana aku harus berdebat denganmu, bertengkar kemudian kita bersama-sama memperbaiki situasi dan mencari solusi.

Kunikmati semuanya, apapun yang datang pada perasaan ini, kunikmati apapun yang menghempas kita berdua diperjalanan panjang ini. Aku sangat bahagia denganmu sehingga kulupakan semua rasa sedihku yang lalu hanya untuk semakin mencinta padamu. Awalnya, aku ragu untuk mencintaimu karena aku takut aku salah lagi dalam memilih cinta, tapi akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan diriku tenggelam mencintaimu dan semakin mencintaimu, kunikmati semua proses itu.

Aku menikmati semuanya hingga...

Aku tak pernah memikirkan...

Bagaimana kisah ini akan bermula jika aku tidak segera mengenalmu?

Aku mengenal namamu setelah aku mengenal teman segrupmu lebih dahulu. Namun aku dengan segera berpaling hati dan memilih mencintaimu, kau hanya tertawa kecil saat aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Aku tak tahu apa arti tawamu itu, apakah kecewa ataukah kau senang pada akhirnya aku hanya memilihmu, tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa segera mengenalmu.

Aku pribadi merutuki kebodohanku sendiri ketika aku baru menyadari aku telah melihat wajahmu sejak lama bahkan sebelum aku mengenal dan menyukai teman segrupmu. Aku sudah lama melihat wajahmu dan aku sangat menyayangkan kenapa aku terlambat mengetahuinya. Tetapi, aku tidak menyesal, karena pada akhirnya tetap dirimu. Tidak ada kata terlambat dalam mencintai, hati tentu tahu siapa yang pantas untuk dicintai meskipun harus merangkak dan terbata-bata dalam mencari.

Bagaimana jika aku menepis semua rasa yang terus menghantam hati yang masih luka dengan cinta baru yang aku terima darimu?

Bagaimana jika aku akhirnya berhasil menghilangkan rasa itu?, tidak membiarkan dirimu menjajah hati ini, memperbaikinya setelah aku mengalami sakit yang teramat

Dulu, kau memang tidak mengenalku, kita hanya sebatas idola dan fans. Tetapi, aku bisa melupakan cinta lama yang menyakiti perasaanku begitu dalam karena aku mengenalmu, kemudian aku menyadari bahwa perasaan itu bukan perasaan nyaman biasa, itu adalah cinta baru. Ya, aku mencintaimu, fans-mu ini mencintaimu. Aku bahkan kembali menepis mimpi untuk berharap bersamamu karena aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Aku menghapuskan setiap harapan-harapan yang tumbuh disudut hatiku yang kian membesar mengikuti tumbuhnya rasa cinta padamu yang semakin membesar dan kuat kian hari.

Berulang kali aku memastikan bahwa perasaanku terhadapmu adalah salah. Berkali-kali aku menepis setiap rasa yang datang padaku, tapi rasa itu kembali lagi dan menghantam hatiku jauh lebih kuat lagi, seolah berbicara bahwa rasa itu hendak mengobati pilu yang aku rasa. Awalnya aku menolak, menolak sekuat mungkin, aku tak ingin membiarkan diriku terluka lebih parah. Tapi akhirnya aku memilih menyerah dan membiarkan rasa itu mengalir. Sesekali berharap rasa itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Namun, rasa itu semakin melekat dan aku ingin memilikimu, seseorang yang dulu tidak mungkin aku miliki.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini jika aku tidak menyerah saat itu dan berhasil menolak rasa itu, mungkin saja aku tidak akan disini menyandang gelar Nyonya Choi. Mungkin saja aku tidak menemukan rasa paling bahagia dan pria paling baik (dimataku). Aku belum menceritakan hal ini padamu, tetapi aku berniat akan menyimpannya sendiri, agar aku selalu bersyukur dengan kehadiran rasa yang dulu sempat aku tolak.

Bagaimana jika saat itu aku tidak Praktik Kerja diperusahaan hiburan itu?

Bagaimana jika saat itu aku tidak membuat kesalahan padamu?

Bagaimana jika saat itu atasan team-ku malah memaafkanku, bukan memarahiku?

Masih jelas teringat, saat itu aku sedang menjalankan salah satu syarat untuk ujian skripsi dengan Praktik Kerja Lapangan dan memilih perusahaan hiburan yang kebetulan mengurus konser grup-mu. Saat itu aku grogi, selain itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bekerja dengan orang lain –bukan team dari kampus–, aku juga grogi karena aku mengurus grup kesukaanku dan ada kau disana. Sosok pria yang telah mengacaukan perasaanku bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik, aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Tetapi, kehati-hatianku malah menjadi boomerang untukku. Aku malah membuat kesalahan dan itu berurusan langsung denganmu.

Manager grup-mu marah, ketua teamku marah, bos juga marah ditelepon dan beberapa staff yang kalian punya juga merasa kesal. Aku ingin menangis, tetapi aku menahan tangisku karena aku sadar kalau itu semua salahku. Hal yang tidak aku sangka saat itu adalah kau tidak marah padaku, padahal kau harus segera naik keatas panggung untuk menghibur ribuan fans yang telah menunggumu dan aku malah membuat kekacauan tepat beberapa menit sebelum kau naik kesana. Kau tetap tersenyum, bahkan kau tidak panik sama sekali padahal aku dihadapanmu sudah pucat pasi karena dibentak, dimaki dan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Jangan sedih ya, fighting!"itulah ucapanmu sebelum akhirnya kau naik ke stage setelah staff lain berhasil memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku buat. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbicara padaku, menyemangatiku yang jelas-jelas sudah membuat penampilanmu tertunda dan fans menunggumu lebih lama.

Aku masih saja berusaha membendung tangisanku, berusaha tidak menangis didepan semua orang, berusaha tegar atas kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak dapat menahan airmata yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan, hingga akhirnya aku mencari sebuah tempat yang jarang dilewati orang-orang, staff apalagi idol sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, seusai kau menyambut ribuan fansmu diluar sana, kau malah mencariku tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Jangan menangis, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"katamu kemudian duduk disebelahku, kau berusaha menggunakan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan. Aku pun sama denganmu, menggunakan bahasa Korea bercampur bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan

Tangan kekarmu memberikan sapu tangan yang berada di kantung celanamu yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Padahal, seingatku celana yang kau pakai itu baru selesai di laundry dan tidak ada apa-apa disana –aku ikut menyiapkan kostum yang kau gunakan–. Mungkin saja, kau baru mengantunginya, entahlah. Aku tak kunjung menerima sapu tanganmu, sehingga kau sendiri yang menghapus airmataku.

"Matamu bengkak, apa kau menangis terus selama aku berada di stage?"tanyamu lagi, aku merasakan getaran yang selama ini aku abaikan namun masih tertanam dengan subur didalam hati. Getaran yang lebih kuat daripada saat aku melihat foto-fotomu ataupun videomu

"Maafkan aku"ujarku akhirnya, kau menggeleng dengan senyuman khas dirimu yang membuatku jatuh terperosok lebih dalam dengan pesonamu. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu ketika pipimu membentuk lengkungan dikedua pipimu

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu semua wajar. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, setelah ini semua itu akan menjadi pelajaran. Kudengar kau baru bekerja, kau sedang praktik lapangan. Itu wajar jika kau melakukan kesalahan pada pekerjaan pertamamu. Apalagi ini memang acara yang cukup besar" katamu, aku menghentikan tangisanku

"Terima kasih -ssi"ujarku, aku masih berusaha profesional seolah aku bukanlah fansmu saat itu

"Lain waktu kita bertemu, aku yakin kau sudah menjadi kru yang lebih baik"

Kata-katamu yang tidak banyak aku mengerti saat itu telah terwujud, kita bertemu lagi 2 tahun kemudian dan aku telah menjadi salah satu kru tetap disana. Saat itu kau masih mengingatku, dan itu adalah konser pertamamu setelah kau menyelesaikan wajib militermu. Kau memanggilku "gadis yang menangis" karena kau tidak mengetahui namaku. Kemudian aku mengembalikan sapu tanganmu yang sudah aku simpan selama 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku lupa mengembalikannya padamu.

"Simpan saja, hadiah dariku"katamu, dengan senang hati aku menyimpan sapu tangan pemberianmu. Sapu tangan itu akhirnya kembali padamu, menjadi milik kita. Tepatnya setelah kita menikah, dan masih aku simpan hingga detik ini.

Sesekali kau tersenyum ketika melihat sapu tangan itu, membawa kita kembali bernostalgia pada kenangan manis yang mempertemukan kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika saja setelah pertemuan itu, aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu. Mungkin saja kau akan segera menemukan perempuan lain mengingat umurmu yang sudah cukup matang. Aku pun semakin dewasa, jika saja kita tak bertemu kembali aku yakin aku akan menemukan laki-laki lain dan kita tidak akan terikat sekarang.

Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu denganmu. Kali ini, aku bertemu denganmu dinegaramu. Saat itu, aku melanjutkan studi S2-ku di Korea. Lagi-lagi kau masih mengingatku.

Bagaimana jika, saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk bekerja dan menikah daripada melanjutkan pendidikan?. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan bertemu dengamu.

Apakah ada yang pernah berpikiran stres dan mabuk bisa mempertemukanmu dengan belahan jiwamu?. Itulah kita. Aku bertemu denganmu saat kau sedang membeli berbotol-botol Soju, dan aku juga ikut membeli minuman itu karena aku sangat tertekan saat itu. Aku sudah mabuk di botol pertama, dan secara tak sengaja aku menabrak dirimu kemudian jatuh dan pingsan.

Pada saat itu kau tidak tahu akan membawaku kemana sehingga kau hanya berdiam diri dimobilmu, bersyukur tidak ada paparazi yang menyadari. Saat aku sadarkan diri, aku sangat terkejut kemudian aku meminta maaf padamu berulang kali. Aku merasa tak enak hati, aku merasa malu. Namun, kau malah memaklumi.

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu jika sebotol soju saja sudah membuatku mabuk parah"ujarku, kau hanya memperhatikan. Aku sangat malu kau perhatikan dengan intim seperti itu

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak butuh Soju lagi"ucapmu, aku tidak paham apa maksudnya. Aku baru menyadari ketika aku melihat sekantung besar penuh botol Soju dan wine di jok belakang

"Melihatmu mengigau saat mabuk tadi sudah menghiburku, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu meminum Soju lagi"ucapmu, aku semakin malu. Rasanya ingin saja aku menenggelamkan diriku kedasar Palung Mariana

Setelahnya, kau masih menggodaku. Kemudian kita memulai obrolan-obrolan kecil, namun hal itu membuat kita merasa nyaman. Kau menghiburku dan aku turut menghiburmu. Kita mengobrol seolah kita adalah sahabat lama yang sudah lama terpisah, menceritakan semuanya tanpa peduli bahwa sebenarnya kita hanyalah dua pribadi yang asing dan baru bertemu tiga kali dengan cara yang tidak romantis.

Hal yang mengherankan dari kita adalah, kita telah berbicara berdua dimobilmu dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan aku juga mengantarku pulang hingga ke asramaku. Tetapi tidak ada satupun dari kita yang meminta kontak. Aku?, aku malu tentu saja, aku hanya fans dan kau idol, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta kontak dan berharap bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Aku juga tidak berharap kau akan memberikan kontakmu padaku, karena aku paham betul, kontak milikmu tidak bisa diberikan secara asal. Hal yang lebih lucu lagi aku baru sadar jika kau tidak menanyakan namaku, konyol bukan?.

Setelah pertemuan-pertemuan yang telah kita lalui, perasaanku semakin membesar dan semakin menuntut diriku untuk memilikimu. Tapi aku tidak berani berharap apapun dan masih saja keras kepala untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa yang semakin menguat itu.

Bagaimana jika saat itu aku menolak ajakan temanku untuk datang ke fansign-mu?.

Tak lama setelah kejadian memalukan itu, aku diajak temanku yang juga fans dari grupmu untuk datang ke fansign, awalnya aku tidak berniat pergi karena aku khawatir uangku tidak cukup hingga akhir bulan jika aku pergi ke fansign, sedangkan saat itu ada banyak sekali pengeluaran yang tak terduga. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut setelah dia merayu. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun saat didepanmu, tetapi kau menuliskan nomor telepon milikmu di album yang aku bawa, kemudian meletakan telunjukmu dibibir.

"Ssstt"

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku sudah tahu artinya. Kemudian kau membentuk tanganmu seperti telepon dan meletakannya ke telingamu tetapi tanpa diketahui fans lain. Aku merasa sangat bahagia, ada idol yang mau mengenalku lebih dekat.

Aku masih tidak menyangka kau memberikan nomormu padaku, bagaimana jika nomormu kau berikan pada orang yang salah?. _Sasaeng_ misalnya, aku yakin nomormu akan dijual kepada banyak fans. Diriku meragu ketika aku melihat kembali album yang kau tanda tangani + nomor telepon. Ada kata "Call me" disana, kau memintaku untuk menelponmu. Aku bimbang akan menelponmu atau tidak. Pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menelponmu.

"Halo"jawabmu diujung sana, aku mengigit bibir karena grogi. Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa

"Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya"ujarmu lagi, membuatku segera menyebutkan nama panggilanku yang telah kau buat "gadis yang menangis"

Kita mengobrol cukup lama hingga tengah malam, kau tidak peduli manager mungkin akan menegurmu dan aku juga tidak peduli ada tugas kuliah besok. Obrolan kita terus mengalir hingga akhirnya ada salah satu teman di grup-mu yang memprotes karena kau terlalu berisik dan aku memilih menyudahi percakapan ini.

Setelahnya, kita lebih sering berhubungan. Terkadang kau yang menelponku lebih dulu, kemudian kita mulai sering membuat janji untuk bertemu. Kau juga sering membagikan masalahmu kepadaku, berkeluh kesah, kau begitu mempercayaiku dengan menceritakan apapun padaku, sesekali kau akan meminta pendapatku dan meminta solusi dariku. Aku pun demikian, menceritakan semua masalahku dan kemudian kau akan memberikan solusi untukku.

Aku pun mulai membiasakan diri untuk tidak berbicara formal lagi padamu dan mulai akrab dengan memanggilmu "oppa" layaknya para fansmu, kita semakin dekat dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Aku membiarkannya lepas kendali dan mencintaimu sangat dalam walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin memilikimu dan kau tidak mungkin akan membalas perasaanku.

Bagaimana jika saat itu aku menolak ajakan kencanmu?

Kencan yang ini adalah ajakanmu yang paling berkesan untukku, dan aku tidak mau melupakannya. Karena ajakanmu ini telah membawa kebahagiaan yang sangat besar untukku. Waktu itu kau mengajakku ke sebuah tempat makan seafood sederhana setelah kita puas bermain pasir di pantai Pohang. Aku masih ingat sekali, saat itu jadwalmu kosong seharian kemudian kau memesan tiket KTX ke Pohang dan mengajakku. Mengherankan, kita sering pergi bersama tetapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui hal itu. Kau memang sangat handal dalam menjaga privasimu, tetapi aku tetap saja harus waspada dan berhati-hati agar hal ini tidak diketahui siapapun.

Kita memesan banyak sekali makanan laut, kemudian memakan semua diselingi guyonan darimu. Kemudian suasana berubah ketika kau mulai serius dan menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanyamu, aku menggeleng. Pertama kali aku berpacaran adalah saat SMA dan setelahnya aku tidak pernah berpacaran lagi

"Di negaramu?, kau sudah punya pacar"tanyamu lagi. Aku kembali menggeleng

"Aku tidak punya pacar, makanya aku bisa bebas pergi denganmu"ujarku sambil terus memakan gurita di hotpot

"Tapi, mengingat umurku yang sudah cukup dewasa, aku ingin mempunyai pacar"sambungku

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi pacarmu?"

Pertanyaanmu itu membuatku hampir tersedak gurita, aku terkekeh pelan dan menganggap perkataanmu itu hanya gurauan. Mana mungkin idol terkenal, tampan dan berwibawa sepertimu mau dengan gadis biasa-biasa saja sepertiku. Aku tertawa kecut

"Jangan bercanda, aku yakin kau pasti sedang menyukai salah satu idol wanita dan kau sedang berlatih menyatakan perasaanmu"ujarku, hatiku terasa disayat-sayat membayangkan jika benar Seungcheol saat ini sedang berlatih untuk menyatakan perasaannya

"Tidak mungkin ada orang Korea yang mau denganku, orang di negaraku saja pun baru satu yang menjadi mantan pacarku. Bahkan mereka mungkin perlu berikir berulang kali untuk mencintaiku" lanjutku sembari mengingat kembali berapa banyak laki-laki yang sudah menjadi pacarku, mantan tepatnya –satu–, mungkin juga karena dia iba atau khilaf.

"Aku orang Korea yang mau denganmu"

"Oppa, berhenti main-main. Jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada wanita itu dengan seperti ini. Dia mungkin akan menolakmu. Romantis lah sedikit!"ujarku berusaha memberi saran, masih berpikiran kalau kau sedang bergurau

Chu~

Tiba-tiba saja kau berdiri dari kursimu, mencondongkan tubuhmu mendekati wajahku dan mencium bibirku, merebut ciuman pertamaku. Aku kaget hingga aku menjatuhkan sumpit yang kupegang, mataku membulat karena kaget. Kau tidak melumat bibirku, hanya menempelkan bibir dengan bibir beberapa detik kemudian melepasnya. Kau duduk dengan santai dan tidak merasa bersalah karena menciumku barusan. Seperti tidak ada terjadi apa-apa barusan. Sedangkan aku berusaha meredakan jantungku yang berpacu tak karuan seperti terhempas dari gedung tinggi.

"Jadi apa kau masih menolakku?, apa aku kurang romantis?. Maaf ya, Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sangat romantis sedangkan privasiku terancam"katamu, aku masih terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna yang terjadi barusan. Benarkah Seventeen baru saja menciumku?, idolaku sendiri merebut ciuman pertamaku?.

"Y/N-ah, saranghae. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda sejak awal aku melihatmu, makanya aku selalu mengingatmu walaupun dalam rentang waktu yang lama kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kau berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku selama kita tidak bertemu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakanmu karena mungkin saja kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tapi kita bertemu lagi dan lagi"

Aku masih mematung, berusaha menyadarkan diriku sendiri. Mengira semuanya hanyalah mimpi indah di siang bolong. Aku bimbang, aku memang mencintaimu. Rasa cinta yang selama ini aku pendam telah menggerogoti hatiku, membuatku ingin memilikimu. Tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan untukku, dan aku tidak mungkin menolak sosok sempurna sepertimu, yang selalu mengusik tidur nyenyakku.

"Jadi bagaimana?, kau mau jadi pacarku?"tanyamu lagi

"Apa oppa tidak malu memiliki pacar sepertiku?. Oppa yakin?"tanyaku memastikan kesungguhanmu

"Kenapa aku harus malu?, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi kau tentu tahu konsekuensinya, kita akan pacaran diam-diam. Jika ketahuan, aku harap kau siap menerima serangan fans"ujarmu sambil tertawa garing. Aku ikut tersenyum, bukan fans yang aku takutkan. Aku takut jika hubungan ini akan berhenti ditengah jalan, aku takut kau malah meninggalkanku setelah hubungan ini diketahui fans. Hal yang paling aku takutkan dari semua adalah, aku takut kau ternyata tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya merasa nyaman denganku.

"Kau adalah fans-ku kan?, kau mengidolakanku"tanyamu lagi, aku mengangguk sekaligus terkejut. Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu hal itu

"Aku sangat yakin kau pasti juga mencintaiku. Aku merasa cocok denganmu"lanjutmu

"Baiklah, aku mau. Aku akan berusaha mengerti dengan kesibukanmu oppa"ucapku akhirnya

Sekali lagi kau mencium bibirku dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum padamu, kebahagianku yang kedua –bertemu denganmu adalah yang pertama–. Aku merasa jantungku ingin meletup karena bahagia, perutku digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Aku menggantungkan harapanku yang telah lama aku kubur. Bersamamu...

Bagaimana jika saat aku lulus S2 saat itu, kau malah membiarkanku pulang ke negaraku?

Saat itu aku telah menyelesaikan tesisku dan sidang dengan lancar kemudian tinggal menunggu wisuda. Saat itu kau mengajakku makan malam sederhana untuk memberikan ucapan selamat padaku karena akhirnya tesis yang aku buat diterima dan dapat sidang dengan baik. Kita sudah berpacaran 2 tahun lebih saat itu –1 tahun pelatihan bahasa, total 3 tahun untuk S2–

"Selamat ya"katamu sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil sebagai hadiah

"Terima kasih"jawabku kemudian menerima kotak itu

"Jadi, kapan kau wisuda?"tanyamu

"Aku akan wisuda 3 bulan lagi. Aku tidak berharap oppa akan datang, karena itu sama halnya dengan membongkar rahasia kita kepada media"jawabku memperingatkanmu

"Aku akan datang, kau tunggu saja. Orangtuamu datang kan?, aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka" katamu enteng

"Tapi privasimu..."

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku akan mencari cara"ujarmu memotong omonganku. Kita saling berdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil memakan daging panggang yang baru saja matang

"Setelah wisuda kau akan kemana?"tanyamu lagi

"Pulang tentu saja, aku bisa hidup disini karena uang saku dari beasiswa. Kecuali, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan disini" jawabku seadanya

"Jangan pulang, tetaplah disini. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu" kau merengek layaknya anak kecil

"Siapa yang akan membiayaiku jika aku tetap disini?" tanyaku sedikit keheranan dengan permintaanmu

"Aku yang akan membiayaimu"jawabmu enteng

"Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa oppa, kau tidak berkewajiban untuk membiayai hidupku. Aku tidak mau membebanimu" kataku

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sejak dulu sangat aku khawatirkan

"Terserah padamu" jawabku pasrah

Hari itu, aku telah menyiapkan hatiku untuk terluka lagi. Disetiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan dan aku sudah siap jika akhirnya kau tidak bersedia ikut aku ke negaraku dan aku pun tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini. Aku tidak mungkin memintamu ikut denganku, disini kau sukses. Kau punya kehidupan disini, belum lagi ada sebuah benteng perbedaan yang terlalu tinggi diantara kita lebih dari perbedaan negara dan budaya.

Tapi ternyata...

Tidak, kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu. Bahkan sampai kita berpisah dan kau mengantarku ke asrama. Tapi setelahnya, kita kehilangan kontak. Kau tidak menghubungiku dan kau juga tidak menjawab telepon, pesan ataupun e-mailku. Aku bingung, aku merasa kehilangan. Tapi aku berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin saja kau masih sibuk apalagi saat itu kau masih mempersiapkan album baru bersama grup-mu. Namun, kau masih saja tidak menghubungiku ketika promosi album selesai. Hingga akhirnya hari wisudaku tiba...

Bagaimana jika saat wisudaku itu kau malah memilih untuk tidak hadir?. Apakah kisah kita akan berakhir sama?

Aku tak berharap banyak saat hari wisudaku tiba, aku sangat paham betul jadwalmu yang padat, selain itu kita juga tidak berkomunikasi selama 3 bulan terakhir sejak kencan terakhir itu. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya, aku hanya cukup bahagia karena orangtuaku mau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk melihat putri sulung mereka wisuda.

Kebahagiaanku berlipat ganda ketika aku keluar dari gedung dengan orangtuaku dan kau datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga kesukaan kita berdua, baby breath dan sekotak kue fortune cookie. Kau berkata kau ada didalam sejak tadi dengan penyamaran lengkap, dan kau mendengar pidatoku. Kau mengucapkan selamat kepadaku kemudian menyodorkan kotak kecil yang berisi fortune cookie. Aku heran karena kau hanya memberikan satu buah fortune cookie didalamnya.

"Untuk keberuntunganmu"katamu, aku memakan kue itu dan aku dapat merasakan bukan hanya menggigit kertas berisi pesan di fortune cookie itu, tetapi ada sebuah benda keras yang aku gigit. Aku memuntahkan kedua benda itu, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil diatasnya. Aku pun membaca tulisan dikertas.

"Will you marry me?"tanyamu ketika aku membaca kertas itu, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas berbentuk hati yang terselip diantara buket bunga yang kau bawa, kertas itu bertuliskan "Marry me?"

Aku terharu, kau melamarku didepan orangtuaku langsung. Kebahagiaanku datang dua kali hari ini, aku tak mampu berkata-kata, lidahku kelu seketika. Namun, aku tidak bisa menangis, ataupun segera memelukmu untuk mengatakan "Ya" ketika aku mengingat... perbedaan yang tak nampak tapi ada membentang.

"Tapi kita berbeda"ucapku

"Aku sudah merelakan yang itu"jawabmu, buru-buru aku memelukmu, menumpahkan airmata haru yang sudah kutahan, terisak dibahu lebarmu. Melepaskan rasa bahagia bercampur rasa rindu karena sudah tidak berkomunikasi denganmu. –Kebahagiaanku yang ketiga–

"Ya aku mau"jawabku akhirnya, kemudian kau membalas pelukanku. Aku melupakan rasa malu karena orangtuaku tentu melihat kejadian itu.

Setelahnya, kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama 3 bulan terakhir dan alasan kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku. Kau pun sempat bimbang dan ragu, kau perlu memikirkan semua ini secara matang. Orangtuaku awalnya tidak menyetujui hal ini, tapi dengan kegigihan kita. Orangtuaku menyetujui, begitupun orangtuamu yang telah merelakanmu seutuhnya.

Aku sangat menikmati setiap proses menuju pernikahan kita, kedua keluarga akhirnya menyetujui resepsi akan diadakan di dua negara. Ada satu masalah besar lainnya yang menghampiri kita, masalah yang selama ini berhasil kita hindari. Selama ini hubungan kita berhasil tidak tercium dan aku rasa inilah saatnya dimana semua rahasia kita selama ini harus terbongkar dan kita mau tak mau harus mengakui semuanya. Ada sebuah hal yang selalu aku khawatirkan dari awal kita berkenalan.

Agensi dan Fans...

Bagaimana jika saat kau mengkonfirmasi hubungan kita, serangan fans membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menikah denganmu?

Bagaimana jika setelah aku merasa tertekan seperti itu, kau tidak membantuku sama sekali?

Bagaimana jika kau lebih menuruti keputusan agensi dan menuruti peraturan kontrak?

Tak lama setelah kedua orangtua kita menyetujui hal ini, kau membicarakan semuanya pada agensi. CEO cukup kecewa denganmu, didalam kontrak kau seharusnya belum bisa berpacaran 2 tahun yang lalu, dan kau akhirnya harus membayar denda untuk hal itu. Agensi juga melarangmu untuk menikah, agensi memperbolehkanmu menikah dengan syarat tanggal harus dimundurkan sesuai dengan ketentuan agensi. Kau murka, kau telah bekerja dengan mereka selama 10 tahun dan kau hanya ingin mencari kehidupan pribadimu. Dengan konflik-konflik yang berjalan itu, akhirnya agensi mengijinkanmu untuk menikah dengan syarat-syarat tertentu.

Tinggal fans...

Kau akhirnya mengkonfirmasi hubungan kita, tetapi kau tidak memberitahukan media bahwa kita sudah lama berhubungan. Setelahnya aku banyak sekali mendapatkan serangan fans. Tidak semua fans, karena ada pula yang menerima keputusanmu. Tetapi, sebagian fans yang tidak terima membully-ku dan bahkan beberapa kali ada yang mencoba untuk mencelakaiku karena merasa aku tidak pantas denganmu. Tapi kau tidak menyerah, bahkan ada titik dimana aku tidak tahan dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita dan kembali ke negaraku. Menganggap perkataan fans adalah benar jika kau pantasnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.

Kau marah sekali saat itu, dan kita bertengkar dengan hebat karena hal itu. Dari kejadian itu aku sadar kalau kau begitu mencintaiku, aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa mencintai gadis yang biasa-biasa ini. Hingga akhirnya aku kembali menggenggam tanganmu dan berjuang denganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu berjuang sendiri untuk hubungan ini.

"Kita pasti bisa melewati ini"katamu waktu itu, kita berbaikan lagi setelah seminggu uring-uringan karena aku yang mulai goyah karena fans

Namun, perjuangan memang tak semudah yang dibayangkan, pernah sekali aku nyaris terbunuh karena seorang _sasaeng_ yang sangat membenciku dan tidak terima kau akan menikahiku. Kau marah besar, kau benar-benar bertindak kali ini karena aku benar-benar nyaris mati jika saja tidak ada yang menyadari. Kau bertindak secara hukum meskipun aku sudah melarangmu, aku hanya takut orang-orang akan berpikir akulah yang terlalu manja. Tapi, kau bersikuku untuk tetap bertindak.

Setelah orang itu minta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya, kau pun menggelar jumpa fans untuk memberikan klarifikasi atas semua hal dan memberikan sedikit pengertian terhadap fans. Aku sangat bahagia, kau ada disampingku untuk mendukungku. Dan setelah semua masa berat itu terjadi, akhirnya kita berhasil menuju pernikahan yang diselenggarakan 2 negara. Di negaraku dengan adat dan di Korea dengan resepsi Internasional dan lebih privasi yang hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat tanpa ada liputan media.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mengambil S2 ke Korea.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika saja saat itu aku memilih untuk tidak minum.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak menerima pernyataan cintamu saat itu.

Aku tidak tahu siapakah yang akan menjadi suamiku jika saja aku menolak ajakan menikahmu saat itu dan lebih memilih untuk pulang ke negaraku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika saja kedua orangtua kita tidak akan pernah memberikan restunya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan apa yang aku lakukan jika bukan DIRIMU...

Namun, aku menikmati setiap detik perasaan yang menyiksa ini –dulu–, meskipun ada satu titik dimana aku ingin menyerah dan melupakanmu, titik dimana aku ingin mencari penggantimu karena aku merasa kau terlalu sulit untuk menjadi nyata. Tapi, hati kecilku sekuat mungkin memberontak semuanya, dia menyerah dan tidak mau berjuang bersama untuk melupakanmu dengan seluruh logika yang aku miliki.

Aku sangat berterima kasih dan besyukur atas setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika bukan denganmu aku bertemu, jika bukan denganmu aku menikah dan menghabiskan sisa umurku. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan itu semua karena aku hanya dapat membayangkan masa depan milik kita.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa hidup bersamamu, menikmati setiap detik usiaku yang perlahan habis dimakan waktu. Membuatku semakin dewasa dan menua bersamamu. Kunikmati tahun demi tahun tinggal satu atap denganmu, mengenalmu lebih dalam, mengetahui baik dan buruknya dirimu dan aku bisa menerima itu semua, demikian juga kau. Aku bahkan menikmati setiap masalah yang datang menghempas kebahagiaan rumah tangga kita, kita bisa melewati segala kesalahpahaman dan api cemburu yang sesekali datang menguasai diri dan menjadikan kita egois.

Bahkan aku menikmati detik-detik berhargaku yang kuhabiskan denganmu saat aku menulis bab ini. Walaupun dalam keheningan, aku sangat menyukainya!. Kau berkutat dengan pena dan kertas serta laptop yang menampilkan aplikasi pembuat lagu, sesekali mulutmu bergumam, bersenandung dengan lirik yang telah kau buat. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah dengan jadwal padat seharian dan kemudian kau harus mengerjakan lagu untuk menyenangkan hati fansmu, berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah kau coret-coret.

Sedangkan aku duduk diseberang meja menghadapmu mengetik di laptopku tentang perjalanan kita sambil memandangi wajah seriusmu, meninggalkan acara yang disiarkan di televisi, yang aku tonton saat aku mulai menunggu pekerjaanmu selesai. Inspirasi datang terus-menerus menghantam ceruk kosong kepalaku setiap aku melihatmu. Bersamamu, inspirasi dan imajinasi terus mengalir tanpa henti bahkan ketika aku berada dititik paling buruk, walaupun aku sedang terluka. Itulah mengapa aku menyebutmu sang inspirasi di janji pernikahan kita.

Choi Seungcheol, aku mencintaimu...

Bab 1 udah di-publish!. Aku harap readers suka. kalau suka jangan lupa komennya ya


	4. BAB II : Unlimited Number

**BAB II : Unlimited Number**

Sebelum menuliskan bagian ini, aku telah mencari arti filosofi dari setiap angka dan menghubungkannya denganmu, dengan hubungan kita. Apa kataku?, kau adalah inspirasi. Bahkan dari kumpulan angka pun aku bisa membuat bab kedua cerita ini. Aku akan dengan senang hati menggambarkan dirimu dari makna filosofi seluruh angka.

0 : Berarti/Berpengaruh

0 adalah angka yang seringkali disepelekan oleh manusia dan kadang tidak disebutkan dalam deretan angka 1-9. Padahal angka nol memberikan pengaruh yang cukup besar pada matematika, bayangkan jika disebuah mata uang 50000 won, dan tidak ada angka 0 disana, apa yang akan terjadi?, uang itu hanya akan menjadi 5 won. Semakin banyak angka 0 dibelakang angka semakin besar pula hitungannya. Apakah kau ingat berapapun angka jika dipangkatkan dengan 0 maka hasilnya akan 0 . Berapapun angka jika dibagi 0 maka tidak akan terdefinisi.

Mungkin angka 0 sering dikatakan sebagai angka kosong, hampa. Tapi ternyata pengaruhnya begitu besar bagi angka-angka lainnya. Sama sepertimu, mungkin ada orang-orang yang menganggapmu itu kosong, hampa tak berguna, tapi kau tahu?. Kau itu adalah pria yang cukup berani, cukup tangguh dan cukup bertanggungjawab untuk mengemban beban sebagai leader. Mungkin member lain sesekali menghiraukanmu, menganggapmu tak ada, tapi apakah kau sadar?, tanpamu mereka mungkin tidak bisa bertahan. Kau begitu berpengaruh di grup.

Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang begitu berarti. Sangat berpengaruh dalam membantuku melupakan cinta lama yang telah melukai hati. Walaupun pada saat itu kita belum bertemu, tetapi aku selalu ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena hal itu. Karenamu aku bisa melupakan semua penghianatan yang telah aku terima dulu, kau begitu memotivasi diriku meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu denganmu saat itu, kau memotivasiku meskipun aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu dan mendapatkan motivasi langsung darimu.

Kau semakin berarti setelah kita bertemu dan menikah, kau menjadikanku berharga, bernilai tinggi dengan begitu banyak angka 0 yang kau berikan padaku. Kau sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku, kau mengubah duniaku. Kau juga mempengaruhi kebahagiaanku.

1 : Prioritas

Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi yang pertama?, semua orang akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi si nomor 1. Itulah kenapa angka 1 memiliki makna filosofi Prioritas. Aku hanya akan menceritakan sedikit tentang hal ini.

Saat itu kita belum menikah dan masih banyak fans yang belum menyetujui rencana kita untuk menikah. Aku hampir saja meregang nyawa karena seorang _sasaeng_, dan aku dilarikan kerumah sakit. Aku hanya terluka sedikit karena saat itu ada yang menyadari aku akan dicelakai. Tapi kau sangat khawatir begitu menerima telepon dari pengawal yang kau bayar untukku. Kau panik dan meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaan yang sangat penting dan menghiraukan umpatan produser hanya untuk melihatku yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja di ruang UGD –hanya sedikit syok–. Kau tidak memperdulikan penampilanmu yang berkeringat dan acak-acakan karena berlari setelah kau terjebak macet saat menuju rumah sakit.

"Rasanya seperti separuh nyawaku hilang saat mengetahui kau dirumah sakit dan nyaris mati karena _sasaeng_"ujarmu dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal karena berlari

"Aku tidak mati, aku hanya terluka sedikit"kataku berusaha menenangkan dirimu

Bukan hanya itu, kau bahkan selalu menjadikanku prioritas bahkan dalam hal kecil dan tidak terlalu penting sekalipun. Kau lebih rela menghapus perbedaan diantara kita hanya demi bersamaku, padahal ada begitu banyak wanita Korea yang tak memiliki perbedaan itu dan bisa dengan mudah kau pilih dan aku yakin mereka akan mau denganmu. Aku masih heran kenapa kau malah memilih gadis biasa-biasa saja sepertiku.

Aku pun sedang berusaha untuk selalu memprioritaskan dirimu, berusaha membalas apapun yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kau adalah nomor satu untukku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku senantiasa bersyukur akan hal ini.

2 : Keinginan

Suatu malam, kita sedang duduk di _rooftop_ rumah baru kita, hadiah pernikahan kita yang pertama darimu. Kau meminta maaf padaku karena kau tidak bisa membelikanku rumah ketika kita menikah dan harus tinggal di apartemen yang sudah lama kau beli. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali karena kita hanya tinggal berdua dan aku rasa sebuah apartemen pun sudah cukup, terlebih apartemen yang kau beli pun cukup luas dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk membeli rumah. Aku juga paham betul berapa biaya yang telah kita habiskan untuk menikah, tidak terlalu banyak memang karena dikonvensikan ke mata uang Korea tapi aku paham kau menghabiskan uang cukup banyak karena hal itu karena kau juga membiayai keluargamu untuk hadir di negaraku demi pernikahan kita.

Bahkan aku pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tak usah sungkan meminta bantuanku jika kau merasa keberatan membayar sisa cicilan rumah ini. Tapi, kau tetaplah Choi Seungcheol si Pria yang penuh dengan tanggungjawab. Bagimu, kau tidak ber-hak sedikitpun atas uang hasil kerjaku karena menurutmu tidak sepantasnya seorang istri bekerja.

Malam itu kita baru saja selesai menyusun barang-barang kita dengan dipenuhi keringat kau mengajakku ke _rooftop_ rumah kita. Kau bilang hanya ingin mencari udara segar dan melepas penat setelah menyusun barang. Kita berbaring di lantai kayu _rooftop_, aku menjadikan lenganmu sebagai bantalku. Kita menikmati bintang malam yang bertaburan dilangit dengan bulan sabit. Kemudian aku mendengarkan seluruh ocehanmu tentang mimpimu dan keinginanmu serta beberapa keluh kesahmu belakangan ini.

Kudengarkan semuanya dengan senang hati, kau mengatakan ingin mempunyai 4 anak dengan 3 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Aku sebagai istri tentu sangat berharap bisa memenuhi keinginanmu bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk membuat 13 anak agar ada Seventeen generasi kedua. Kau juga bilang bahwa targetmu selanjutnya adalah memiliki sebuah rumah sederhana di negaraku agar kita tak perlu mencari penginapan saat pulang ke negaraku, atapun kita tak perlu lagi memikirkan membeli rumah jika seandainya kita memutuskan untuk hidup di negaraku.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki anak kembar, 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Setelahnya, terserah suamiku ingin memiliki berapa anak"kataku menyebutkan keinginanku, kemudian kau mencium ujung kepalaku

Tapi kau tahu?, keinginan terbesarku hanyalah bersamamu. Itu adalah keinginanku yang paling utama. Aku ingin kau menemaniku dihari tuaku, hari dimana anak-anak kita sudah dewasa dan tinggal jauh dari kita dan menyisakan kita berdua lagi. Aku ingin kau menemaniku hingga nafas terakhirku dan aku bersedia menemanimu hingga ajal menjemputmu. Aku rasa angka 2 adalah angka yang cocok untuk kita, 2 bermakna keinginan. Kita adalah berdua, berdua berusaha mewujudkan segala keinginan kita.

3 : Kesenangan

Kau tahu?, sebenarnya aku sedang _writers block_ ketika sampai dibagian ini. Tapi sudah aku katakan bukan, kau adalah inspirasiku, meskipun aku hanya menulis bagian ini sedikit lebih pendek dari bagian yang lain. Selama aku masih mencintaimu selama itu pula inspirasiku akan berjalan. Jadi aku akhirnya berhasil menuliskan bagian ini dengan baik. Walaupun tidak sepanjang bagian-bagian yang lain, tapi setidaknya aku mampu mendeskripsikan dirimu melalui filosofi angka yang ini.

3 bermakna filosofi kesenangan. Kau tahu apa kesenanganku saat ini?, menjabarkan rasa bahagiaku karena hidup bersamamu, kesenanganku adalah menuliskan kisah tentang kita, kesenanganku adalah mendeskripsikan dirimu, kesenanganku adalah menceritakan setiap sikap dan perilaku manis yang kau tujukan padaku, kesenanganku adalah memperhatikanmu disela-sela aku menulis setiap bagian dari kisah ini, kesenanganku adalah memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu, kesenanganku adalah ketika aku bisa melihat dirimu setiap hari, memandangimu setiap pagi dikala aku terbangun dari tidurku. Karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan, kesenanganku

**You're my delight...**

4 : Habis/Mati

Aku benci harus menulis bagian ini, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menuliskan setiap filosofi angka dan menghubungkannya denganmu dan perjalanan kita. 4 Berarti mati, dan apakah kau ingat bahwa angka 4 sering disebut-sebut sebagai angka sial?, angka 4 sering tidak disebutkan dalam lantai disetiap gedung dan mereka lebih memilih menggantinya dengan 3a-3b ataupun 5a-5b.

Pernah sekali aku memikirkan hal ini. Kita tidak pernah mengetahui seberapa panjang usia seseorang dan apapun yang hidup didunia ini pasti mati. Malam itu, aku memimpikanmu. Aku bermimpi kau mati, aku melihatmu sudah terbujur kaku di peti dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, wajahmu pucat pasi dan matamu terpejam dengan rapat dan enggan membuka barang sedetik.

Mirisnya, aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku tak mau menangis melihatmu karena aku sudah berjanji demikian. Aku cukup diam menikmati hatiku yang dicabik-cabik, meraung kesakitan dan menangis pilu demi menahan satu tetespun airmataku yang hendak jatuh. Setelahnya aku terbangun dan aku mengucap syukur karena itu hanya mimpi. Aku terus saja membayangkan mimpi yang telah kualami hari itu. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa dengan segera merelakanmu pergi.

Kalau aku bisa, jika hari itu tiba, hari dimana kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku ingin sekali jenazahmu tidak perlu di makamkan. Namun rasanya mustahil karena itu ilegal. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari kematian, termasuk kita. Mati adalah sesuatu yang pasti dan akan terjadi kepada semua makhluk hidup.

Dan...

Bagiku, setiap momen-momen berharga yang kita ciptakan hingga kematian menjemput adalah sesuatu yang patut aku syukuri dan aku sangat ingin bisa menuliskan semua kenangan indah agar alam semesta mengetahui ini. Aku ingin perjalanan kita menjadi sebuah sejarah dan legenda di masa yang akan datang. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa menjami bahwa kisah yang aku ketik ini akan di kenal orang.

Tetapi...

Hal yang bisa aku pastikan adalah, setelah kau pergi aku akan menjamin rasa ini akan tetap sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, awal dimana aku mulai mencintaimu. Jika aku yang pergi lebih dulu, aku hanya berharap kau pun setia padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi lebih dulu, mungkin saja kau akan mencari penggantiku. Aku akan tetap menyampaikan pesan terakhirku yang ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap setia hingga akhirnya kau menyusulku. Bahkan jika memang benar ada kehidupan kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Aku berharap aku tetap menemukanmu dan bisa hidup bersamamu, begitupun dirimu yang dapat menemukanku.

Karena...

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi...

5 : Perempuan/Feminis

Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang salah satu problem yang pernah kita lewati ketika pernikahan kita baru berjalan beberapa bulan. Saat itu kau berhari-hari tidak pulang karena jadwalmu padat dan mengharuskan dirimu harus menetap di asrama. Aku melepasmu, membebaskanmu melakukan pekerjaanmu dan bahkan kau juga lupa menghubungiku selama berhari-hari. Aku tidak marah, aku pun masih sama seperti kita masih berpacaran dulu. Tidak mengekang, tidak pula menuntut lebih untuk harus selalu memperhatikanku.

Aku tetap berpikir positif dengan berpikiran bahwa kau memang sangat sibuk sehingga kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghubungiku bahkan memberiku kabar. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali karena aku sudah terbiasa kau tinggal dan komunikasi kita menipis karena padatnya jadwalmu sejak kita berpacaran dulu. Aku percaya padamu dan selalu begitu. Tapi saat itu kau mengecewakanku dan menghilangkan kepercayaanku.

Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang gampang cemburu dan berburuk sangka. Aku juga tidak akan percaya dengan mudah omongan negatif dari orang lain tentangmu jika aku tidak melihatnya secara nyata. Saat itu, kau malah pulang dengan acak-acakan dan kemeja dengan wangi parfum wanita setelah nyaris 2 minggu tidak pulang ke apartemen dan memutuskan komunikasi. Mulutmu juga tak luput dari bau alkohol, kau mabuk berat dan aku langsung menopangmu kekamar dan membiarkanmu tidur. Keesokannya, aku menunggu penjelasanmu dan semua ceritamu selama 2 minggu ini, tapi hasilnya kau malah semakin memberikan jarak padaku dengan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam untuk langsung tidur, dan hanya sedikit komunikasi yang kita dapatkan.

Aku tahu, saat itu kau memang sedang mempersiapkan lagu project kalian dengan Jihoon dan Hansol. Tapi kejadian tempo hari dengan wangi parfum wanita benar-benar mengusikku dan aku membutuhkan jawaban itu segera. Perlahan, aku mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dan menjadi seorang yang posesif.

Dari dulu, aku adalah perempuan yang mandiri dan menghasilkan uang dengan keringatku sendiri. Sejak lulus SMA aku menjajal semua pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang bahkan jika aku harus merelakan sebagian waktu di kampus untuk bekerja. Sehingga aku lebih senang menyimpan uang yang kau berikan padaku, aku lebih senang memakai uangku sendiri untuk membeli keperluanku. Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri.

Tetapi...

Parfum wanita dan sikapmu benar-benar membuat sifat feminis yang terkubur di dalam diriku perlahan keluar. Aku rasa aku dan angka 5 cocok, aku juga lahir dibulan 5. 5 artinya perempuan atau feminis, dan aku adalah Taurus, Taurus ada di bawah planet Venus, planet Venus adalah lambang dari perempuan. Perlahan, aku mulai menjadi terbiasa tanpamu meskipun di hati kecilku aku sangat khawatir rumah tangga kita akan hancur. Aku jadi mengerjakan apapun sendiri tanpa meminta bantuanmu, dan lama-kelamaan kau mulai merasa aneh dengan sikapku yang berubah.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyamu akhirnya setelah melihatku mengganti bola lampu yang rusak sendiri, padahal biasanya aku meminta bantuanmu

"Aku tidak apa-apa"jawabku. Aku akui aku menjadi sedikit lebih egois dan tidak menjelaskan apapun

"Kau berubah sayang. Ada apa denganmu?"tanyamu sekali lagi dengan menyelipkan panggilan sayang disana, sebuah panggilan yang sudah tidak pernah aku dengar selama hampir sebulan, amarahku memuncak

"Kau yang kenapa Choi Seungcheol?!"tanyaku sinis dengan memanggil nama aslimu. Kau tahu pasti, jika aku memanggil nama aslimu bukan dengan panggilan sayang, itu artinya aku benar-benar marah

"Kenapa sayang?"tanyamu lagi, kau sudah paham dan mendekatiku

"Aku membencimu"jawabku, kemudian aku menangis dan kita bertengkar hebat setelahnya. Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, mulai dari kau yang tak acuh padaku, kita kehilangan komunikasi, kau tidak pulang hampir 2 minggu. Kemudian kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan parfum wanita. Aku benar-benar frustasi dan marah. Setelah aku selesai cerita kau memelukku, namun aku masih memberontak

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari sikapku telah merubahmu. Aku akan menjelaskannya"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, semuanya sudah jelas"jawabku, namun kau masih mengeratkan pelukanmu. Untuk kali ini aku keras kepala dan kau pun sama halnya

"Lepaskan aku!, lepaskan aku Choi Seungcheol!"teriakku sambil memukuli dada bidangmu dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan pelukanmu, kau terdorong mundur hingga beberapa langkah.

"Kalau kau punya simpanan diluar sana katakan saja!. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi katakan saja!. Aku akan dengan senang hati pulang ke negaraku, kembalikan aku sebagaimana kau memintaku dulu!"ucapku, aku dapat melihat kilatan amarah dibola matamu, rahangmu mengeras, aku tahu sekali kau adalah orang yang berpegang teguh dengan komitmen dan tidak akan dengan mudah mengatakan perpisahan.

Kau kembali mendekatiku dan langsung mencium bibirku dengan rakus. Menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding, kau bahkan memegangi kedua tanganku dan meletakannya diatas kepalaku, dan aku hanya bisa menangis disela-sela memberontak karena aku ingin melepas ciuman ini. Tenagamu lebih kuat tentu saja, aku tak mampu menandingimu. Airmatamu ikut menetes, aku tak tahu kenapa. Kau ikut menangis dan ciumanmu perlahan melembut dari yang pertama. Kemudian kau melepaskan ciuman panjang itu dan menyembunyikan wajahmu diceruk leherku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"katamu, kau kembali memelukku dengan erat seolah tak merelakanku pergi barang sedetik.

"Parfum wanita yang kau cium dikemejaku, bukan lah wanita simpananku diluar sana"katamu akhirnya, aku tak mempercayainya

"Dia adalah komposer baru di agensi dan malam itu kami memang pergi minum bersama Hansol dan Jihoon untuk me-_refresh_ pikiran kami. Dia minum banyak sekali, bahkan sampai dia tertidur disana, kami bahkan harus mengantarnya pulang hingga kerumahnya. Orangtua perempuan itu juga terkejut melihat keadaan putri mereka yang mabuk berat dan diantarkan oleh 3 lelaki"jawabmu, aku tak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja. Tapi kau tidak menyerah dan tetap meyakinkan diriku, kau menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Kau menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak pulang, kenapa sikapmu sedikit berubah, kenapa kau lebih cenderung tak punya waktu untukku bahkan kau menjelaskan kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali saat kau tak pulang ke apartemen.

Perlahan, aku mengubur kembali sikap feminis yang telah menjadikanku keras kepala dan egois. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku mengubur sikap feminis yang aku punya dalam hitungan menit. Aku mengembalikan kepercayaanku padamu setelah kau menelfon Jihoon dan menanyakan tentang wanita itu.

"_**My heart won't change. It won't ever change. Even if you erase me"**_ –Choi Seungcheol

6 : Lancar/Jalan

Ada begitu banyak kisah cinta didunia ini. Masing-masing pasangan punya kisah cinta tersendiri. Ada kisah paling romantis, ada yang dibuatkan film, ada yang dituliskan dalam buku, ada yang mati bersama, ada pula yang harus berhenti ditengah jalan dan ada pula yang harus berakhir tragis. Tapi apakah kau tahu?, dalam setiap kisah cinta tidak semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan dalam kisah yang paling romantis sekalipun. Termasuk kisah cinta kita.

Untuk mencapai titik kebahagiaan kita saat ini tentu saja sudah banyak yang kita lewati dan tidak semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Kita harus memulai kisah ini dengan sembunyi, kita kesulitan mendapat restu orangtua, belum lagi perbedaan yang terpampang nyata dihadapan kita, mendapat restu dari agensi dan fans, bahkan hampir meregang nyawa!. Aku rasa kita memang tidak terlalu cocok dengan angka 6 yang bermakna kelancaran, karena apa yang kita lewati tidak selancar kelihatannya. Tapi kau tahu, semuanya tidak buruk, walaupun kisah panjang kita tidak semulus yang orang-orang bayangkan, tetap saja kita bisa melalui semua kesulitan dan masalah dengan lancar.

Apakah tadi aku mengatakan bahwa kita tidak cocok dengan angka 6?, aku rasa aku perlu menarik kembali ucapanku. Walaupun kita harus melewati berbagai macam tantangan, kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Denganmu, semuanya terasa mudah, semuanya akan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya kita akan bisa melewati sebuah hal yang lebih besar daripada masalah yang sudah kita lewati sebelumnya. Aku yakin kita akan bisa melewati semuanya dengan lancar, pada akhirnya kita bisa melewati semuanya dengan mudah meskipun terasa sulit diawal.

7 : Bepergian

Aku suka dengan angka 7. Menurut sebagian orang angka 7 adalah angka keberuntungan, dan bahkan pelangi memiliki 7 warna. Selama ini aku tidak tahu jika makna filosofinya adalah Bepergian, sedangkan aku adalah tipe orang yang lebih nyaman dan betah jika tinggal di rumah. Tapi aku rasa itu ada hubungannya denganmu. Jika saja aku tidak memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ibu Kota untuk memenuhi syarat skripsi dengan Praktik Kerja Lapangan, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu.

Seandainya aku tidak memutuskan untuk mengambil S2 di Korea, mungkin saja aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi dan berakhir menjadi istrimu. Kau pun begitu, jika saja agensimu tidak membiarkan grup-mu konser di negaraku. Aku rasa kita tidak akan bertemu.

Aku rasa, bepergian tidak kalah menguntungkan dari berdiam diri dirumah. Kau tipe orang yang suka berpetualang, bepergian dan menjelajah. Aku kebalikan darimu, tetapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan senantiasa ikut kemanapun kau mengajakku, karena dengan bersamamu saja aku sudah sangat bahagia. Apalagi ketika kau mengajakku untuk Bulan Madu kedua ke Maldives –tempat yang paling aku suka– setelah promosi album selesai dan kau diberi masa tenggang.

Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahunku dan kau baru pulang dari Busan setelah menghadari acara Award disana. Kau bilang kau akan diberi masa tenggang dan sesungguhnya aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu. Karena aku yakin kau lelah dan hanya ingin beristirahat di apartemen. Tapi ternyata, kau pulang dengan membawa tiket wisata ke Maldives selama seminggu, kau bilang itu adalah Bulan Madu kedua kita. Padahal, setelah menikah kita telah bulan madu ke Karibia dan kali ini kau mengajakku kembali ke sebuah tempat yang paling aku sukai setelah Karibia. Aku sangat bahagia, kau selalu mengerti dimana letak kebahagiaanku.

Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kakimu melangkah pergi. Selama itu bersamamu, aku akan senantiasa menemukan kebahagiaan walaupun jika keadaan kita berada di titik terbawah sekalipun

8 : Kekayaan/Harta

Kau menyukai angka 8, kau bilang jika angka itu diputar 90˚ maka akan menjadi simbol tak hingga yang berarti tidak terbatas, tanggal lahirmu juga tanggal 8, kau juga lahir dibulan 8 dan tanggal lahirku juga memiliki angka 8 ditanggalnya. Tapi apakah kau tau?, angka 8 dengan dirimu itu cocok, Angka 8 itu bermakna Kekayaan/Harta. Tidak, aku tidak sedang membicarakan kesuksesanmu ataupun uang yang sudah kau hasilkan. Aku bukan perempuan yang materialistis yang akan meninggalkanmu jika finansialmu berada di titik terbawah.

Tapi apakah kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa kau cocok dengan angka 8?. Itu karena kau adalah harta yang paling berharga buatku, kau adalah harta karun yang telah berhasil aku temukan dan aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun merebutnya dariku. Kau adalah sebuah harta yang juga ikut mempertahankan aku sebagai pemilikmu, sebuah harta yang juga tidak mau melepaskanku, sebuah harta yang tahu kemana harus kembali. Sebuah harta yang tak ternilai harganya, mengisi hari-hariku dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih berharga dari harta berupa emas ataupun permata.

Ya, dirimu berharga dan kau adalah seorang laki-laki edisi terbatas. Aku tidak yakin akan menemukan laki-laki yang sama seperti dirimu jika aku berusaha mencari laki-laki lain diluar sana.

9 : Selamanya

Menurut Filosofi, angka penutup ini memiliki makna selamanya. Alasannya simpel, berapapun angka yang dikalikan 9, maka akan kembali ke angka 9. Apa aku percaya?, tentu saja tidak. AWALNYA. Sekarang aku sedikit percaya dengan filosofi itu.

9 x 5 = 45 4 + 5 = 9 (kembali ke sembilan)

9 x 13 = 117 1 + 1 + 7 = 9 (kembali ke sembilan)

9 x 152 = 1368 1 + 3 + 6 + 8 = 18 1 + 8 = 9 (kembali ke sembilan)

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa angka ini diciptakan begitu unik dan diletakan sebagai angka penutup. Mirip dengan 0 yang juga unik sebagai angka pembuka. Aku pikir inilah kecocokan kita dengan angka. Berawal dengan keunikan masing-masing, berakhir menjadi satu. Memulai kisah ini dengan cara yang aneh, tetapi berakhir dengan bahagia pula.

Selamanya, adalah waktu yang lama. Bahkan lebih lama dari sisa umurku di dunia. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, di surga dan kekal disana. Aku juga ingin hidup bersamamu lagi jika yang namanya reinkarnasi itu ada. Karena aku ingin selalu menikmati setiap kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku. Aku berharap kita bisa senantiasa menjaga setiap komitmen yang telah kita buat dan terus menjaga janji pernikahan kita. Choi Seungcheol, aku mencintaimu.

∞ : Tak Hingga

Ini bukan angka, hanya saja akan merangkum seluruh angka-angka yang tercipta dari semua angka utama diantara 0-9. Tak Hingga, sebuah simbol yang bermakna tak terbatas. Katakan saja aku membual ketika aku sampai di bagian ini. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung ingin menuliskan apa karena sejujurnya aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku berulang kali jatuh cinta padamu. Lagi dan lagi jatuh kedalam pesonamu

Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku bisa saja melanjutkan tulisan ini pada angka 11, 12, 100, 200, 1000 atau bahkan triliunan untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu. Tetapi aku tak ingin tulisan ini semakin panjang dan pada akhirnya hanya akan dilewatkan begitu saja karena bosan. Selain itu, aku juga tidak mau membagikan beberapa kesempurnaanmu yang lain, aku rasa cukuplah aku sendiri yang merasakan setiap perilaku manis yang kau limpahkan padaku, aku ingin menyimpan sisi-sisimu yang lain sendiri. Jadi, aku hanya akan merangkum segalanya disini.

Seungcheol-ah, kau mungkin bukan pria paling baik di muka bumi ini, tetapi sikapmu itu sudah sangat cukup membahagiakan diriku. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa akulah yang beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki sepertimu, meskipun kau mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa kau adalah pria yang beruntung karena mendapatkan perempuan sepertiku. Aku tidak mampu mendeskripsikan semua hal yang telah kita lewati karena aku hanya terlalu bahagia.

Aku bukan orang yang sangat pintar dalam matematika, nilai matematikaku juga tidak terlau bagus, hanya sedikit yang bagus. Aku memang bukan ahli matematika terkenal yang bisa memecahkan rumus paling sulit tetapi aku tahu tentang hal ini.

Untuk menuju ke angka 1, ada angka 0, dan dari 0 akan ada 0,01, 0,002, 0,1, 0,11, 0,12 dan seterusnya bahkan terkadang sangking banyaknya angka desimal dibelakang koma, sebuah kalkulator akan menampilkan _error_ di layarnya. Begitu pula menuju angka 2, dan bagaimana pula jika angka-angka itu dijabarkan lagi hingga triliunan atau bahkan lebih besar dari triliun, tentu saja tidak akan terbayangkan akan ada berapa banyak ketakterhinggaan yang ada. Jadi, ketika aku mendeskripsikan dirimu di bagian ini, walaupun aku terlihat mendeskripsikanmu satu-persatu tetapi sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang masih tersembunyi, tak terlihat dan mungkin bahkan aku juga tidak menyadarinya dan aku ingin menikmati itu semua sendiri.

Sebuah angka memiliki ketakterhinggaan, dan dari ketakterhinggaan itu memiliki hubungan dengan ketakterhinggan lain, jadi beribu-ribu kata, berlembar-lembar kertas tak cukup untuk sekedar mendeskripsikan dirimu, menjabarkan kisah cinta kita. Itulah kenapa aku menyebutnya, Tak Hingga. Hanya aku, dirimu dan Tuhan yang mengetahui ketakterhingaan yang tersembunyi itu. Aku menikmati itu semua dan kuharap kaupun sama halnya.

TBC

Udah bab 2 aja. untuk yang nomor 2 itu, aku keinget sama yang pernah bilang kalo dia pengen punya anak 4. 3 cowok, 1 cewek, jadi aku buat gitu deh. BTW, di yang bagian tak hingga, itu jujur aku mengambil kutipan dari novel The Fault in Our Stars, tapi aku rombak dikit jadi versi aku.

Jangan lupa like dan komen ya untuk memperbaiki hasil karyaku kedepannya.


	5. BAB III : Alphabet (A)

_A : Apartemen menuju Rumah_

Belum ada satu minggu kita pindah kerumah baru. Para member sudah sibuk ingin berkunjung dan membuat Barbeque kecil sebagai pesta pembukaan rumah baru. Aku tidak bisa menolak, bagaimanapun mereka juga anak-anakku, keluargaku. Mereka juga yang dengan senang hati membantu kita dihari pindah dan mengemas barang, meskipun harus bergantian karena jadwal mereka.

Jadilah kita menyepakati hari dimana mereka bisa datang. Hari dimana seluruh member free dari seluruh kegiatan. Aku telah membeli keperluan barbeque seperti daging, ayam, ikan, dan seafood. Hanya saja aku tidak membeli banyak ikan dan seafood, karena Wonwoo tidak suka. Sehingga aku memperbanyak daging dan ayam. Membeli beberapa ramen, soju dan juga minuman soda. Sebelum waktu yang disepakati tiba, member sudah datang sedangkan aku masih harus membersihkan makanan yang akan dipanggang dan menyiapkan saus barbeque.

"Y/N-ah, kami akan membantumu menyiapkan pesta kita. Kami tahu, member terlalu banyak dan pasti akan sedikit merepotkanmu"kata Seokmin mengambil alih makanan yang telah kubersihkan dan meletakannya di halaman belakang, tempat dimana kami akan menggelar pesta kecil

"Kalian adalah tamu, jangan repot-repot. Sudah sewajarnya aku menjamu kalian"kataku melihat para member yang ikut turun tangan menyiapkan semuanya dibelakang, sebagian membantuku di dapur

"Tidak apa-apa, kau masak saja yang enak. Seungcheol hyung bilang masakanmu enak"kata Soonyoung dengan gamblang, telingaku terasa panas. Aku tidak menyangka suamiku memujiku hingga ke teman-temannya.

Setelah semua selesai, member membantuku membawa makanan dari dapur ke meja di halaman belakang. Mingyu dan Seungcheol terlihat sedang menyiapkan bara api untuk memanggang daging.

"Noona, duduklah disini"

Itu adalah maknae, Chan. Memberikanku sebuah tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan kursi kosong disebelahnya lagi yang aku yakini itu adalah milik Seungcheol.

"Iya aku akan duduk disitu, setelah aku selesai memanggang daging"kataku, kemudian memanggang daging untuk semua, tak lupa suamiku ikut membantu setelah selesai menghitung semua member yang datang. Memastikan 12 orang datang semua, haha itu adalah kebiasaannya. Dia tidak bisa melepas kedudukannya sebagai leader barang sedetik.

Aku cukup lelah juga karena harus berdiri meskipun sesekali aku ikut memakan apa yang ada dihadapanku, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa memakan dengan santai, aku bahkan belum memakan ramennya. Untunglah Seungcheol adalah suami yang perhatian, dia menyuapiku dengan ramen dan daging yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan selada. Sepertinya, aku harus mengurungkan khayalanku yang iseng mengatakan ingin mempunyai 13 anak agar ada Seventeen generasi kedua, mengurus 13 orang itu ternyata sulit.

"Y/N-ah, duduk lah. Biar aku yang memanggang"ucap Mingyu menawarkan diri, Jeonghan juga ikut turun tangan.

Aku duduk dan makan dengan tenang, mempercayai semuanya pada Mingyu dan Jeonghan. Masakan Mingyu enak juga. Aku meraih botol soju dan menuangkannya ke gelas, aku rasa meminum satu gelas tidak ada salahnya. Tetapi tangan besar Seungcheol menghalangiku untuk meminumnya, tangan besar itu dengan segera membawa gelas itu kebibirmu dan membiarkan meminumnya.

"Kau tidak tahan dengan alkohol sayang, satu gelas saja sudah membuatmu pusing. Ingat kisah tentang sebotol Soju yang kau minum?" tanyamu, kau berhasil membuat pipiku memerah karena itu. Setelahnya, anak-anak itu penasaran dengan cerita antara aku dan sebotol Soju

"Itu rahasia" jawabmu, membuat semua anak-anak itu mendesis, beberapa ada yang berusaha memaksamu untuk bercerita

Berkumpul seperti ini, makan bersama, membuatku lagi-lagi harus melihat tingkah absurd 12 anak-anak itu. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa diam, ada saja ulah mereka. Tapi aku senang melihatnya, aku merasa terhibur. Hingga ada saatnya dimana semua makanan sudah habis dan mereka memulai mengobrol serius setelah memberikan bingkisan kecil khas orang Korea bagi orang-orang yang baru pindah rumah.

"Hyung, adakah alasan kau membuat rumah seperti ini?. Siapa yang mendesain?"tanya si cerewet Seungkwan

"Ne, aku kira kau akan membuat rumah yang lebih besar"sambung Joshua

"Lebih baik, biar Y/N saja yang menjelaskan pada kalian. Dialah yang meminta rumah seperti ini"ucap Seungcheol, semua mata melihat kearahku. Aku jadi salah tingkah

"Eum begini, aku dan Seungcheol hanya tinggal berdua untuk sementara ini. Seungcheol juga sering meninggalkanku dirumah sendiri, aku rasa akan sangat sepi jika tinggal dirumah yang terlampau besar. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali, jika menikah aku yang menangani sendiri semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, mengurus suami, memasak, membersihkan rumah, meskipun suamiku dikalangan berada ataupun terkenal seperti Seungcheol, jadi dengan bantuan arsitek aku mendesain rumah yang tidak terlalu besar seperti ini agar aku tidak terlalu lelah mengurusnya"jelasku

"Semua eksterior dan interior disini terlihat sederhana dan sangat sejuk"ucap Minghao

"Ya, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan ataupun terlewat glamor. Jadi aku ingin yang sederhana saja. Aku dan Seungcheol sering menghadapi komputer dan radiasinya tentu tak baik, jadi aku rasa menanam sedikit pohon dan rumput dihalaman belakang akan membantu. Aku membuat banyak sekali jendela yang besar, selain rumah ini Semi-Rumah kaca, aku juga memanfaatkan matahari disiang hari agar tidak terlalu banyak memakan listrik, selain itu agar sirkulasi udara jadi lebih bagus, tidak menghirup udara AC saja. Rooftop kecil diatas untuk mencari inspirasi, aku berencana akan membeli teleskop untuk mengamati bintang, ayunan di halaman depan juga untuk mencari inspirasi dan ruang kosong dibagian samping aku beri sedikit tempat duduk. Halaman depan sengaja tidak terlalu luas dan penuh dengan rumput, aku suka berjalan tanpa alas kaki diatas rumput. Kolam renang indoor, itu pilihan Seungcheol, selain menghemat lahan, kolam renang indoor juga bisa dipakai walau di musim dingin"jawabku

"Aku rasa rumah ini memang cocok untuk kalian berdua"ucap Jihoon

"Wonwoo-ya, kau juga akan senang dengan salah satu interior dirumah ini, Y/N menyiapkan sebuah perpustakaan kecil dengan sofa untuk membaca dan window seat yang menghadap ke jendela yang langsung menuju keluar. Kau tahu, membaca disitu membuatmu disinari cahaya. Itu juga dibuat karena Y/N suka membaca"jelas Seungcheol

"Aku rasa, aku akan membuat seperti itu juga dirumah masa depanku"ujar Wonwoo

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membelikan Y/N rumah yang lebih besar karena aku ingin memiliki 4 anak, tapi dia tak mau. Kecuali, ketika rumah terasa semakin sempit dengan anak yang banyak nanti, barulah dia mau. Untuk kesini saja, dia sempat menolak dan berpikir apartemen sudah cukup"ucap Seungcheol, dia benar-benar jujur

Kami terus saja bercengkrama dengan mereka, menghabiskan sisa minuman yang ada, hingga tak terasa malam yang semakin larut. Aku benar-benar terhibur dengan tingkah konyol ke-12 orang dewasa yang kelakuannya masih seperti bocah ini.

"Y/N-ah, terima kasih atas makanannya malam ini. Enak sekali. Sesekali, boleh juga kau mengantar makanan ke Dorm" ucap Soonyoung diselingi godaan. Seungcheol hanya men-death glare pria sipit itu dan dibalas cengiran khas-nya

"Ah sama-sama, Mingyu oppa juga masakannya enak"kataku memuji

"Jinjja, gomawo"ujar Mingyu

"Terima kasih karena kalian banyak membantuku menyiapkan pesta Barbeque kecil ini"kataku

"Yedeura, aku rasa sudah saatnya kita pulang"kata Jun menginterupsi.

"Noona, Hyung. Lain waktu aku ingin menginap disini, member juga aku rasa ingin"kata Chan, entahlah. Apakah dia sedang berbasa-basi atau bersungguh-sungguh

"Boleh saja, datanglah kapanpun kalian mau. Dulu saat masih di apartemen juga kalian sering datang" kataku

"Yedeura, sebelum kita kembali ke Dorm akan lebih baik jika kita membantu Seungcheol dan Y/N membereskan kekacauan yang kita buat"ucap Jeonghan, semua member tampak setuju

"Kita akan buat games, siapa yang kalah harus membereskan semuanya"lanjutnya

Jeonghan tetaplah Jeonghan dengan segala kelicikannya. Dia yang mengajak, dia pula yang mengusulkan permainan. Jika seperti ini, aku berani taruhan jika Jeonghan pasti akan selalu menang dan akhirnya dia tidak akan ikut membantu. Jeonghan sangat ahli dalam permainan dan kadang dia cukup licik. 30 menit bermain, keluarlah Vernon, Dino dan Jun sebagai yang kalah. Mereka harus membereskan bagian belakang, Seungcheol ikut tentu saja sebagai tuan rumah. Ada beberapa member turut membantuku mencuci semua alat masak di dapur. Setelahnya, mereka pulang ke dorm.

TBC

Nahhh, inilah Bab yang aku bilang akan menjadi sub-bab. Ya termasuk bab 2 sih. Jadi sesuai judul bab-nya alfabet. Sub-bab nya itu memuat semua kisah berdasarkan abjad dari A-Z. Penasaran?. Baca terus ya

Jangan lupa buat like dan tinggalkan komentar. Gomawo^^


	6. BAB III : Alphabet (B)

_B : Baju_

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika aku sering berada dirumah sendiri. Apalagi jika Comeback dan World Tour tiba, aku sudah harus terbiasa sendiri. Sesungguhnya aku tidak masalah tinggal sendiri di rumah karena aku tidak takut. Hanya saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu disekitarku membuatku sering mencari-cari dan merasa kehilangan jika kau tidak pulang dari minggu hingga ke bulan. Ya, sesekali aku merasa sangat merindukanmu ketika kau tidak ada dirumah dan pergi kesana- kemari, pergi ke antar provinsi maupun antar negara.

Benar, kita bisa Video Call dan berbicara dengan bertatap muka. Tetapi tetap saja baumu telah menjadi canduku dan belum ada teknologi yang bisa menggantikannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, jiwa Sasaeng yang terkubur dalam diriku akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Kau tahu apa?, memakai parfum-mu, sabun mandi dan sampo milikmu dan bahkan bajumu yang masih meninggalkan bau tubuhmu akan aku pakai untuk mengikis kerinduan yang menyiksa. Persetan dengan bajumu yang begitu kebesaran ditubuhku.

Satu kali, kita pernah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Kali ini bukan kau yang pergi meninggalkanku tetapi aku. Ya, aku pulang kenegaraku untuk beberapa bulan karena ada keperluan. Kau mengatakan sangat merindukanku, selalu seperti itu tetapi kau merasa rindu itu sudah terobati dengan hanya Video Call, padahal dirimu selalu memelukku sangat erat setiap kali aku menjemputmu di bandara ataupun saat kau sampai dirumah. Ya, begitulah laki-laki, selalu memandang gengsi.

Malam itu, kau menelponku, Video Call tepatnya. Sudah satu bulan aku belum pulang, aku sangat merindukanmu dan kau juga demikian. Kebetulan malam itu aku memakai bajumu. Ya, salah satu bajumu aku masukan kedalam koper sebelum berangkat, untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Omo!, itu kemejaku kan?"tanyamu, aku mengangguk

"Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, aku kira dicuri Sasaeng. Ternyata istriku sendiri sasaeng-nya"katamu, aku tertawa mendengar penuturanmu

"Merindukanmu itu hal yang menyiksa, bau tubuhmu telah menjadi canduku. Jadi aku rasa memakai baju yang wanginya sama denganmu bisa mengobati rinduku. Terlebih baju ini sengaja tidak aku cuci"jawabku

"Aigoo, istriku ternyata lebih mengerikan dari sasaeng. Oh iya, Bukannya setiap bajuku selalu kebesaran dibadanmu ya?"

"Iya, memakai kemeja ini saja aku tidak perlu memakai bawahan"jawabku. Kau diam tetapi raut wajahmu mencurigakan

"Yak Choi Seungcheol, jangan berpikiran mesum!"kataku, kau menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru jika kau melihatku memakai pakaianmu. Kau sering menangkap basah diriku yang memakai pakaianmu. Hal yang paling sering terjadi adalah ketika kau baru sampai dirumah dan menemukanku didapur menggunakan baju-bajumu. Rindu adalah alasan utama aku memakai bajumu, tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku memakai bajumu. Aku suka!, aku merasa nyaman menggunakan bajumu.

TBC

Bab 3 udah bagian B. Tapi masih ada aja yang sider. Apakah ff ini jelek?

Tolong jangan sider ya, hargai karya author. Kalau memang jelek, tolong berika komentar agar author bisa memperbaikinya


	7. BAB III : Alphabet (C)

_C : Cemburu_

Kau memang orang yang protektif, kau benar-benar menjadikanku seperti asetmu yang paling berharga. Tak jarang kau akan mengomel jika aku memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka ketika berada diluar. Kau juga tidak pernah membiarkan aku memakai rok yang tingginya lebih dari setengah paha, paling tinggi kau mengijinkanku memakai rok yang tingginya paling tidak 5 cm diatas lutut, tapi kau akan lebih senang lagi jika aku memakai rok dibawah lutut. Kau juga lebih senang jika aku memakai pakaian yang tidak memperlihatkan tulang selangkaku.

Sesekali, kau mengijinkanku memakai pakaian yang terbuka, tepatnya sedikit terbuka. Itupun kau tidak akan membiarkanku memakai rok pendek ataupun atasan yang terlalu turun. Off shoulders adalah salah satu atasan yang kau izinkan, itupun hanya ketika aku pergi denganmu. Kau menuliskan catatan salah satu lirik rap-mu di pintu _walk-in closet_.

"_**Kau berpakaian rapi, mataku menganggapnya tidak pantas**_

_**Kau harus menutupinya hingga ke lututmu**_

_**Dan setelah itu barulah aku puas**_

_**Kancinglah bajumu hingga ke leher,**_

_**jangan biarkan tulang selangka mu terlihat**_"

"Hanya untuk mengingatkanmu sayang. Kau adalah milikku, hanya aku yang boleh melihat semuanya" kata-kata itu berhasil membuatku tersipu

Kadang aku juga protes

"Tak adil!, oppa bisa menunjukan otot oppa pada fans, atau pakai baju V-_neck_ hingga tulang selangka oppa terlihat"

"Aku laki-laki sayang, lagipula hanya lengan. Abs tetap untukmu"kau masih saja bisa menjawab

"Aish dasar Choi Seungcheol gila, kau tidak punya abs"kataku kesal sendiri, menggerutu karena kau memang tidak pernah _topless_ didepan fans karena kau tidak memiliki abs tetapi perutmu cukup kencang untuk dibilang berlemak ataupun buncit.

Jadilah aku selalu menurutimu, lagipula aku memang tidak terlalu nyaman jika berpakaian terlalu terbuka, walaupun sesekali aku juga ingin memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bahu ataupun paha. Kau juga senantiasa membelikanku baju-baju yang cenderung tertutup dan sopan. Tapi aku rasa, sifat protektifmu tak hanya sampai disitu. Kau juga cemburu pada beberapa member-mu sendiri.

Kau adalah ayah di Grup, aku menikah denganmu itu artinya aku adalah ibu mereka meskipun pada kenyataannya, umurku lebih muda dari mereka semua. Bahkan dengan Chan sekalipun, aku masih lebih muda setahun dengannya. Sesekali, kau mengajakku ke Asrama ataupun terkadang kau membiarkan ke-12 anak itu merusuh di Apartemen kita, dan semakin merusuh ketika kita telah membeli rumah.

Aku dekat dengan mereka semua, tetapi ada beberapa member yang benar-benar lengket denganku. Selain mereka yang menganggap aku Ibu ataupun _Noona_, aku juga merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Aku paling dekat dengan Joshua yang cenderung kalem, sabar dan dia adalah pendengar yang baik. Aku cukup dekat dengan Chan yang menganggap aku Ibu dari Seventeen, bahkan dia memanggilku _Noona_ padahal umurku setahun lebih muda darinya. Aku juga bahagia didekat BooSeokSoon terlebih Soonyoung dan Seokmin karena selalu saja ada lawakan yang mereka lemparkan padaku. Aku cukup dekat dengan Mingyu ketika kami berkutat di bagian memasak ataupun beres-beres. Tak lupa Seokmin juga tak kalah ahli dalam memasak.

Jeonghan sangat suka menggoda tetapi _at least_ dia adalah orang yang cukup sabar dan menjadi pendengar yang baik meskipun beberapa kali kami terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil dan konyol. Vernon dan Jun Hui cukup pendiam, butuh waktu yang paling lama untuk bisa dekat dengan mereka karena aku juga tipe orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak kenal. Tetapi mereka orang yang cukup hangat ketika aku mulai terbiasa, hanya saja Jun Hui orang yang cukup narsis dan terkadang dia malah kena omongan savage dariku, tapi beberapa waktu kami cukup dekat terlebih jika berhubungan dengan kucing, karena kami sama-sama suka!.

Vernon pula tidak suka berdebat dan sabar, terkadang dia malah sering asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Jihoon menjadi salah satu temanku jika kalian membully kami soal tinggi badan, tapi aku senang dengannya, dia orang yang cukup cerewet. Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang berani dengan Jihoon, hahaha.

Wonwoo, kelihatannya dia cuek, tapi dia orang yang cukup hangat dan masih mau melakukan hal-hal konyol, mirip dengan Jun Hui, dia juga suka kucing bedanya Wonwoo takut anjing sepertiku. Seungkwan adalah member yang cerewet dan suka heboh, tapi dia yang membuatku jadi mudah dekat dengan yang lain karena mulut embernya. Minghao si penggila _fashion_, sesekali anak itu memberikanku saran dalam ber-_fashion_, tapi kadang mulutnya juga pedas. Aku menyayangi semua member ini, berusaha dekat dengan semuanya sama seperti dirimu sebagai leader yang mengayomi mereka.

Aku akui aku paling nyaman dengan Joshua, Chan juga terkadang sering merengek denganku, persis sepertimu. Aku juga sering membawakan mereka masakan rumah, untuk member makan bersama di dorm. Tapi, ada titik dimana kau merasa cemburu dengan Joshua. Kau memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan kau cemburu dengan perubahan perilakumu.

Saat itu, kita hendak pulang ke rumah. Kita baru dari asrama dan kau juga telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Tapi ada yang aneh saat itu, kau hanya diam saja. Aku pun meyakini kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi aku belum menyadari jika kedekatanku dengan Joshua beberapa waktu benar-benar membakar api cemburumu.

"Tadi, kau membicarakan apa dengan Joshua?"tanyamu dengan wajah masam. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya, mungkin saja kau baru kena damprat dengan PD-nim atau lagumu belum selesai.

"Eung, tidak ada yang penting. Beberapa tentang bisnis karena Shua oppa memiliki ayah seorang pebisnis, dan aku ingin menjalankan sebuah bisinis untuk investasi. Jadi aku bertanya padanya"jelasku

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendiskusikan hal ini padaku?"tanyamu sinis, wajahmu datar dan dingin tidak ada senyuman yang biasanya aku lihat

"Aku baru saja ingin mendiskusikannya denganmu saat di rumah"jawabku. Seungcheol baru saja ingin melanjutkan omongannya. Tiba-tiba kaca mobil diketuk

"Eoh Shua oppa. Ada apa?"tanyaku, orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil itu adalah Joshua

"Syukurlah mobil kalian belum pergi. Y/N-ah, ini ponselmu tertinggal"ujar Joshua sambil memberikan ponselku

"Ah iya aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah membawakannya padaku, apakah dayanya sudah penuh?" tanyaku

"Belum terlalu, tapi kau bisa lanjut mengisinya dirumah"jawabnya, aku hanya ber-Oh ria

"Terima kasih atas chargernya"kataku. Joshua hanya tertawa kecil, menampilkan eyesmilenya yang khas

"Jangan sungkan, hanya charger. Kalau kau butuh ponsel untuk menelpon atau uang ketika lupa bawa dompet. Bilang saja"ujar Joshua

"Ah oppa berlebihan. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya sudah berlari kebawah untuk mengantarkan ponselku" kataku

"Ya sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku akan naik lagi. Hati-hati dijalan"ujar Joshua kemudian meninggalkan mobil kami

"Besok, kau tidak usah ikut ke Dorm. Aku harap kau masih belum bosan dengan acara favoritmu" katamu, kau melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang

Aku tahu sekali kau sedang sibuk belakangan ini karena sedang menggarap Album bersama Jihoon, Bumzu dan musisi lainnya untuk boyband yang baru debut. Kau jadi sering sekali meninggalkanku dirumah, beberapa hari ini kau malah membiarkanku di Asrama. Perlahan, aku mulai kekurangan perhatianmu karena kau sangat sibuk. Aku pun mulai mendekat kepada beberapa member terutama Joshua.

"Kenapa?. Bukannya aku tidak mengganggumu?. Aku senang ada di Dorm, aku jadi punya teman. Melihat kekonyolan BooSeokSoon, beradu mulut dengan Jeonghan, bertukar pikiran dengan Joshua" kataku, aku dapat melihat rahangmu mengeras sedetik setelah aku menyebutkan nama Joshua

"Cih, kau sepertinya sudah menemukan kebahagiaan lain selain denganku"desismu

"Kau kenapa oppa?. Aku tahu kau pusing dengan lagu yang kau garap. Tapi tak biasanya kau ketus"

"Lagu itu sudah siap"katamu datar

"Apakah oppa cemburu?"tanyaku lagi

"Tidak, siapa yang aku cemburui?"tanyamu sarkas

"Ya, kau cemburu sayang, Matamu tidak bisa berbohong"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu"katamu, kau masih saja belum mengakui. Entahlah, aku tak paham. Kau gengsi atau kau tidak menyadari perasaan yang membakar itu adalah cemburu

"Iya kau cemburu. Kau cemburu dengan Joshua. Bisa kau tepikan mobilnya sebentar?"pintaku, kau memutar matamu malas kemudian menepikan mobil

"Ayo kita pindah kebangku belakang, aku khawatir ada paparazi yang mengikuti"kataku, kau pun hanya menuruti. Sedetik setelah kau duduk, aku langsung menduduki paha kekar yang kau miliki. Duduk menghadapmu. Menciumi setiap inchi wajahmu, bibir, hidung, pipi, lengkungan dipipimu, kening, rahang, semuanya!.

Chu~ (keningmu)

"Walaupun oppa sibuk dan mengacuhkanku..."

Chu~ (kedua matamu)

"Meskipun waktu dan kasih sayang oppa terbagi dengan pekerjaan"bisikku diteligamu

Chu~ (Hidung mancungmu)

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku"kataku tepat beberapa senti dari wajahmu

Chu~ (kedua pipimu)

"Walaupun aku merasa nyaman dengan Joshua, tapi kau lebih dari membuatku nyaman dari Joshua"

Chu~ (bibirmu)

"Karena aku milikmu, semua milikmu"kataku. Sedetik kemudian kau menghujaniku dengan ciuman. Setiap inchi wajahku

Chu~ (mataku)

"Mata ini, hanya boleh melihatku"

Chu~ (hidungku)

"Hidung ini hanya boleh menghirup feromonku"

Chu~ (kedua telingaku)

"Telinga ini hanya boleh mendengar suaraku"katamu tepat ditelingaku hingga membuatku merinding

Chu~ (bibirku)

"Bibir ini, hanya boleh tersenyum untukku, dan hanya aku yang bisa menciumnya"

Kau melumat bibirku dengan penuh perasaan. Kau merapatkan diriku dengan meraih pinggang dan tengkuk. Kau melepasnya setelah kau merasa kita membutuhkan oksigen. Kening kita merapat, berebut oksigen dengan wajah yang cukup dekat.

"Aku tak tahu. Rasanya panas sekali melihatmu tertawa lepas dengan pria selain aku. Rasanya aku dimakan amarah ketika kau seperti tak kehilangan diriku yang sibuk"katamu

"Aku juga merasa kehilangan sayang. Hanya saja, teman-temanmu begitu menghiburku sehingga aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa waktumu untukku semakin menipis"kataku, kau meletakan kepalamu didadaku dan memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku menikmati rambutmu yang halus dan wangi sambil membelainya lembut

"Omong-omong, Joshua tidak akan menyukaiku. Aku kan jelek"kataku merendah

"Ya! Apa katamu?. Cantik itu relatif. Mungkin kau tidak secantik idol Korea yang aku kenal ataupun selangsing mereka. Tapi bagiku kau sudah cukup"katamu tidak setuju

"Maaf jika aku terlalu cemburu, maaf jika aku terlalu protektif"katamu lagi

"Aniya, sifat oppa masih dalam batas wajar. Selama kita menikah, baru kali ini oppa merasa cemburu"

"Aku tidak akan berburuk sangka lagi padamu. Terlebih dengan memberku"katamu. Aku menarik wajahmu kemudian mengecup bibirmu

"Ayo kita pulang"kataku, setelahnya aku turun dari pangkuanmu dan berpindah ke bangku depan. Aku khawatir jika kita berlama-lama disini akan ada polisi lalu lintas yang curiga kita sedang berbuat mesum dan mengira kita belum menikah.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau cemburu dengan Joshua padahal kau telah mengenal pria itu bertahun-tahun lamanya dan sudah mengetahui pasti sifat pria itu. Sebelumnya kau memang bersikap protektif tetapi kau tidak pernah merasa cemburu bahkan dengan teman-teman kerja dan team-ku, atau bahkan teman lamaku di kampus. Kau juga tidak pernah cemburu jika aku mengatakan "Tampan" kepada setiap aktor yang aku lihat di drama, malah terkadang kau mengatakan lebih tampan dirimu. Tapi sudahlah, aku senang kau cemburu. Itu artinya kau mencintaiku dan rasa itu tidak berubah.


	8. BAB III : Alphabet (D)

_D : Diet_

"Chagiya, aku akan diet. Masakan aku makanan yang rendah lemak dan kalori ok"katamu disuatu pagi, aku hanya mengiyakan permintaanmu karena aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau diet. Mungkin kau sudah merasa lebih gemuk sekarang, aku menurutinya selama itu masih diambang batas wajar.

Aku tahu sekali kalau dirimu adalah seorang _public figure_, seorang idola yang mana hampir setiap hari kamera menyoroti dirimu dan netizen akan setiap waktu siap mengomentari penampilan ataupun bentuk tubuhmu. Demi hal itu kau pun harus melakukan diet ketat dan sering melakukan gym untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhmu agar tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan member lain.

Tak jarang kita uring-uringan akan hal ini. Aku tidak marah jika kau tidak memakan makanan yang telah aku buat, aku tidak marah jika kau olahraga karena aku tahu itu adalah kesukaanmu. Tapi aku marah jika kau diet terlalu berlebihan, kau hanya makan satu kali dalam sehari dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau makan diluar sana karena kau tidak makan dirumah jika sedang menjalani diet, kemudian kau akan diet semakin ketat jika sudah dekat dengan tanggal comeback-mu. Jika kau merasa sangat lapar kau akan memakan sebuah pisang dan meminum susu rendah lemak. Kau juga akan lebih sering ke gym untuk fitness dan membentuk otot disana, kemudian jika otot-ototmu sakit kau akan mengadu padaku.

Aku tidak keberatan jika harus memijatmu setiap malam. Aku juga senang kau memiliki otot yang kuat, lenganmu semakin kokoh karena sering kau latih. Tapi aku memohon padamu jangan berlebihkan. Jujur saja aku merasa kesal karena kau lebih memikirkan omongan netizen daripada memikirkan efek diet yang berlebihan pada kesehatanmu. Bahkan kau pernah mengatakan pada fans kalau kau belum puas dengan hasil dietmu dan akan melakukan diet lagi padahal timbanganmu sudah turun sangat jauh dari sebelum kau diet.

"Caratdeul, apakah aku masih terlihat gemuk?. Aku rasa aku akan diet lagi"

Aku kesal sekali padamu saat itu, aku bahkan tidak ingin berbicara padamu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku dan malah melanjutkan sesi dietmu itu. Aku takut kau menjadi sakit karena diet. Terdengar berlebihan tapi begitulah yang aku pikirkan saat itu. Aku khawatir jika kesehatanmu akan memburuk. Hal yang lebih mengesalkan daripada keras kepalanya dirimu adalah. Kau malah melarangku menjalani diet, apalagi diet ekstrem dan ketat seperti yang kau lakukan. Kau bilang, kau khawatir. Lantas bagaimana dengan yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu seperti itu?. Tentu saja kau paham dengan rasa khawatir yang kurasakan padamu kan?.

Aku sangat khawatir padamu, pipimu sangat tirus, rahangmu menjadi sangat tajam, tulang selangkamu begitu kentara dan kau persis seperti kerangka berjalan ditambah lagi kantung mata yang cukup tebal karena kau tak cukup tidur selama mempersiapkan comeback. Tapi bagi netizen yang hanya bisa berkomentar, kau tetap saja dikatakan memiliki tubuh yang besar.

Menurutku bentuk tubuhmu sudah bagus sayang. Tak peduli apa kata netizen, kau memang memiliki tubuh yang mungkin lebih besar daripada member lain, kau mungkin tidak memiliki abs seperti Hansol, kau mungkin tidak setinggi Mingyu. Aku istrimu dan aku tahu dimana salahnya. Kau punya tubuh yang cukup besar karena tulang yang kau miliki adalah tipe tulang besar sehingga walaupun kau sudah kurus kau tetap saja akan terlihat besar. Tapi bagiku, kau bukan sekedar besar karena ditutupi lemak, tubuhmu besar karena dipenuhi otot yang senantiasa kau latih karena kegemaranmu dengan olahraga.

Sudahlah, tak perlu kau lakukan diet-diet seperti itu. Banyak fans yang turut khawatir dengan kesehatanmu jika kau memaksakan diri untuk diet. Tak selamanya kurus itu bagus, tak selamanya kurus itu sehat, dan tidak semua orang bagus dengan tubuh kurus. Bagiku, kau hanya perlu menikmati makanan, makan yang banyak karena itulah yang kau suka. Kau suka olahraga tetapi kau juga suka makan. Jika kau terus menyiksa dirimu, menahan diri untuk makan, kapan lagi kau akan menikmati kehidupan?. Menuruti keinginanmu untuk makan. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau sehat dan bisa makan dengan enak tanpa terhalang diet. Biarkan saja apa kata netizen, terkadang orang hanya tahu cara berkomentar tetapi hidupnya sendiri mungkin lebih buruk dari dirimu.

Part ini tercipta karena author sering khawatir setiap ngeliat badan yang setiap kali comeback pasti kurus. Ditambah lagi pas dia bilang di SVT Club kalo dia udah diet dia cuma makan sekali sehari, kalau laper dia cuma makan pisang dan susu rendah lemak. Author gak bisa ngebayangin betapa lapernya dan tersiksanya menahan diri buat makan demi kurus. Ditambah lagi belakangan dia semakin sering olahraga dan latihan juga nguras tenaga.


	9. BAB III : Alphabet (E)

_E : Es Krim, Mall dan Princess_

Sudah menjadi kebutuhan jika setiap awal bulan tiba aku akan ke supermarket ataupun pasar tradisional untuk membeli kebutuhan kulkas maupun kebutuhan bulanan. Jika persediaan bulanan masih banyak, aku akan memilih belanja ke pasar tradisional karena cenderung bisa ditawar dan lebih murah. Tetapi jika barang-barang dipasar tidak terlalu bagus atau ketika persediaan bulanan sudah habis, aku akan belanja di supermarket.

Aku sudah biasa belanja sendiri karena jadwalmu terlalu padat. Tapi ada masa dimana kau memiliki waktu luang dan memutuskan untuk menemaniku belanja. Apakah itu di supermarket maupun pasar tradisional. Bukan hal yang aneh ketika kau sedang memilih barang akan ada 1, 2 orang atau lebih yang menghampirimu untuk meminta tandatangan maupun foto.

Banyak fans yang cukup tahu diri, jika meminta foto bersamamu, dia akan mengajakku juga karena menghormatiku sebagai istrimu, tapi kadang aku malah menolak karena tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang fans yang ingin selca dengan idolanya –aku juga pernah jadi fans-mu dulu–, bahkan aku malah sering menawarkan bantuan kepada mereka untuk memfoto. Sesekali mereka juga memaksaku untuk ikut foto, entah apa alasannya.

Tapi sesekali, ada pula fans yang menganggapku tak ada dan malah menyuruhku untuk mengambil foto kalian. Kadang aku bisa memaklumi dan aku tidak keberatan karena sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka di foto dan cenderung tidak terbiasa dengan kamera –sangat berbeda denganmu–. Tapi terkadang aku menggerutu juga di dalam hati jika ada fans yang terlalu semena-mena. Namun, kau sudah tahu apa isi hati dan pikiranku. Kalau kau merasa aku kesal, kau akan menolak secara halus dan cukup memberikan tandatangan saja. Tapi kadang kau juga curhat padaku.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak mereka. Mereka akan menilaiku buruk. Karena mereka aku ada sayang" katamu. Ya, kadang kau masih juga menuruti permintaan fans-mu meski kau tahu kalau aku kesal. Namun, kau tetaplah Choi Seungcheol. Kau akan selalu ada cara-cara tak terduga agar aku memaafkanmu dan memberikanku pengertian. Perlahan aku pun sedikit terbiasa dengan segelintir fans yang menganggapku tak ada sembari selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang lebih baik untukmu

Sejak awal kau mengumumkan pernikahan, memang banyak fans yang menolak. Tetapi tidak sedikit pula fans yang mendukung, karena bagi mereka kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya dan mereka menganggap umurmu sudah cukup matang saat itu. Lambat laun, fans-fans yang awalnya tidak setuju pun perlahan mulai memberikan aku kesempatan untuk masuk ke duniamu. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu, karena masih ada segelintir fans yang tidak menyukaiku. Aku terima saja komentar mereka, karena aku yakin aku belum cukup baik untuk mendampingimu dan menjadikan komentar mereka agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi. Aku juga tak bisa marah, karena karirmu bergantung pada mereka, kau mendapatkan uang karena mereka yang dengan senang hati membeli barang apapun yang berlogo dan bernamakan Seventeen yang dijual agensimu ataupun _brand_ yang kalian iklankan.

Bulan ini, kau menemaniku berbelanja setelah sudah cukup lama kau tidak menemaniku lagi. Kali ini kau mengajakku belanja di supermarket yang terletak di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Hari itu kita memakai baju rapi tetapi tetap kasual. Kau tidak memakai penyamaran, sejak menikah kau memutuskan tidak memakai penyamaran kemanapun saat bersamaku.

Sejak turun dari mobil, kau terus menggandeng tanganku, menautkan jemari kita selama berjalan. Beberapa orang yang mengenalimu mulai berbisik-bisik. Kita langsung menuju tempat pertama yaitu supermarket untuk membeli keperluan kita. Kau hanya diam saja, jika ada yang menyapamu barulah kau melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Sulit menjadi masyarakat sipil jika seperti ini. Kita menaiki eskalator untuk menuju lantai 1.

Tak sedikit orang-orang yang mengambil foto dirimu. Kita langsung saja mengambil troli dan memasuki supermarket, kemudian aku mulai membaca daftar belanjaan dari smartphone. Dengan adanya dirimu, aku tak perlu repot-repot mendorong troli karena kau dengan senang hati membawakannya untukku.

"Kita akan kemana dulu sayang?"tanyamu

"Eung, kita akan membeli bahan makanan dulu"jawabku, kemudian kau mengikuti langkahku sambil mendorong troli ke arah bahan makanan. Aku memilih susu, yoghurt, daging, ikan, seafood, sayuran, minyak sayur, semua yang ada di daftar kemudian men-checklist jika aku sudah memasukannya ke troli

"Ayo kita beli keperluan bulanan. Pembalutku juga sudah habis, aku tak mau menyusahkan oppa jika bulan depan aku haid di tengah malam"kataku. Kau hanya menurutiku, kau juga bersenandung kecil jika aku tidak bertanya padamu ataupun meminta pendapatmu dalam memilih barang. Mungkin kau bosan

"Oppa, sabun mandimu habis kan?. Kau mau yang mana?"tanyaku setelah melihat daftar belanja

"Eum yang biasa kau beli saja, aku suka wanginya"katamu, aku pun memilih sabun yang biasanya aku beli. Hanya saja kali ini aku menanyakan varian padamu. Ditengah-tengah memilih barang. Ada seorang gadis memanggilmu

"Coups oppa!"panggil gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil mendekati kita

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku penggemar Coups oppa, bolehkah aku meminta tandatangan oppa. Juseyo~" kata gadis itu sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku A5 dan spidol. Aku dan Seungcheol saling berpandangan. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa disaat seperti ini, aku tersenyum kearahmu. Kemudian kau memberikan sebuah tandatangan pada gadis itu, aku yakin gadis itu umurnya sedikit lebih muda dariku.

"Oppa, bisakah kita mengambil selca juga?"pinta gadis itu

"Ya tentu saja"katamu, kemudian dia mengambil foto melalui kamera depan

"Butuh bantuan?"tawarku pada gadis itu. Aku yakin gadis ini ingin memiliki kesan baik dan foto terbaik ketika bertemu Seungcheol

"Apakah boleh?. Eonni mau membantu?"tanyanya memastikan

"Kenapa tidak?"tanyaku, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum senang dan memberikan ponselnya padaku

"Eonni, ayo kita selca bertiga"kata gadis itu lagi. Mungkin saja sebagai wujud terima kasihnya. Kami pun mengambil sebuah foto lagi

"Gomawo Coups oppa, eonni"ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukan badan. Aku dan Seungcheol juga membalasnya

"Sama-sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan"kataku, kemudian gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Beberapa langkah kemudian, dia malah kembali dan mendekatiku

"Eonni, aku mohon jagakan Coups oppa untukku. Aku sangat mengaguminya, dia adalah tipe idealku. Eonni adalah orang yang beruntung yang dipilih Coups oppa"kata gadis itu. Aku yakin sekali, gadis ini adalah salah satu gadis pemimpi seperti aku dulu. Bermimpi bisa menikahi idolanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga Seungcheol dengan baik. Semoga kelak kau mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Coups oppa, atau bahkan mungkin lebih baik"kataku menyemangati gadis itu

"Apakah kau masih kuliah?, atau bekerja?. Kuliahlah dengan baik, bekerja lah dengan baik. Semoga kau akan menemukan laki-laki seperti Seungcheol"kataku lagi, diselipkan sebuah doa disana. Gadis itu sangat senang

"Gomawo eonni!. Terima kasih atas segalanya!. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, teman-temanku menunggu"kata gadis itu kemudian pergi menjauh dari kita

Kau mendekatiku dan merangkul bahuku, kemudian mengusap-usap lengan atasku. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku pada lengan kekarmu.

"Syukurlah hari ini kita malah menemukan fans seperti itu. Sepertinya, gadis itu mirip sepertimu dulu" katamu

"Sepertinya begitu"jawabku

"Tapi, memangnya ada laki-laki yang mirip sepertiku?"katamu, aku memukul dadamu

"Ishh, tidak ada salahnya mendoakan. Siapa tahu ada, ya paling tidak mirip 70%"kataku

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau bilang aku tidak ada duanya"rengekmu, kau kembali menggunakan aegyomu ditambah rajukan, membuatku tak tahan

"Iya, untukku oppa memang tidak ada duanya"kataku, kemudian kita lanjut belanja dan memilih barang yang sempat tertunda.

Aku memastikan semua hal penting yang telah aku buat daftarnya telah ter-checklist, kemudian kita membeli beberapa snack untuk disimpan dilemari dan akan dimakan ketika kita sedang menonton ataupun bosan di apartemen. Setelah dirasa cukup, kita segera ke kasir untuk membayar semua yang telah kta masukan ke troli.

Ada begitu banyak kantung belanjaan, kau sendiri melarangku untuk membawanya, barang hanya 1 kantung. Kau bersedia membawakan semuanya untukku.

"Chagiya, apakah kau ingin ketempat lain?"tanyamu, aku berpikir sejenak

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa skincare"jawabku, kau hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawa semua belanjaan ini ke mobil"katamu, aku hanya menurutimu saja.

Kau melenggang pergi dengan membawa begitu banyak kantung belanjaan yang penuh dan berat itu keparkiran. Sedangkan aku memilih menunggumu disebuah tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Sayangnya kau cukup lama saat itu, membuatku sedikit bosan. Mungkin kau kesulitan memasukan barang kebagasi. Hampir 30 menit kau pun kembali, aku tak sadar karena aku sedang mengecek sosial media dan juga mengedit beberapa konten yang akan segera di posting, kau langsung menyodorkan sebuah cup es krim kehadapanku.

"Maaf ya lama, barang yang kita beli banyak aku kesulitan memasukannya ke bagasi, dan aku juga mengantri es krim tadi. Aku pikir kau kelelahan dan haus"katamu kemudian duduk disebelahku. Aku memakan es krim dengan lahap. Sedikit banyaknya kau benar, aku cukup haus dan es krim berhasil membasahi tenggorokanku

Setelah es krim habis, kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Kita kesebuah toko kosmetik yang biasanya kita pakai, memilih-milih beberapa skincare yang cocok dan persediaannya juga sudah habis.

"Sayang, belikan aku masker juga ya, facial wash-ku juga sudah habis"pintamu

"Iya, aku sudah menulis apa-apa saja yang sudah habis di apartemen termasuk milikmu"kataku, aku memilihkan masker dan facial wash untukmu. Belakangan ini wajahmu agak sensitif karena make-up, jadi aku memilih masker untuk hal itu.

Kau memegang sebuah paper bag yang penuh dengan skincare dan beberapa make-up, ya aku akhirnya membeli beberapa make-up yang mulai menipis persediaannya. Kita berjalan melewati banyak sekali toko baju, tas, sepatu, dan juga perhiasan. Beberapa kali aku menggumam "wah cantik" tapi tidak ada satupun yang aku minta darimu. Akhirnya kita berhenti disebuah kedai Bubble Tea karena entah kenapa aku ingin sekali meminum si bola manis itu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu membeli make-up"katamu

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah memakai riasan yang tebal, kecuali acara-acara penting. Bedak dan lipstik sudah cukup untukku"

"Kau ingin beli apalagi?"tanyamu padaku, aku melihat daftar belanja

"Tidak ada"

"Kau yakin?"tanyamu memastikan, aku hanya mengangguk

"Daritadi aku melihatmu mengatakan cantik pada beberapa barang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Dari semua barang itu, apakah ada yang ingin kau miliki?"jelasmu, aku terkekeh pelan

"Oppa memperhatikan ya?. Eung aku tidak ingin apapun sungguh. Aku mengatakan cantik karena memang cantik, tapi aku tidak berniat membelinya"

"Apakah uang yang aku berikan padamu masih kurang?"tanyamu, kau khawatir dengan uang yang kau berikan padaku itu kurang tetapi aku tidak meminta

"Tidak, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku malah sering menyimpan sisanya untuk keperluan mendesak sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi meminta pada oppa"jawabku

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin membelikan apapun barang yang kau mau. Kau tahu?, uang royaltiku keluar lagi hari ini"katamu, aku tersenyum

"Oppa sudah terlalu banyak membelikanku barang. Lebih baik uang itu oppa simpan untuk keperluan mendadak dimasa depan"kataku

"Aku bersyukur sikapmu sama sekali tak berubah dari sebelum menikah sampai saat ini. Walaupun kau menikahi seorang idol tapi gaya hidupmu tak mencerminkan demikian. Barang branded bisa dihitung pakai jari, dalam sebulan belum tentu kau membeli sebuah baju di mall, aku lebih sering melihatmu membeli barang dipasar"jelasmu

"Memangnya menikahi idol itu akan menjamin hidupku akan kaya hingga mati?. Aku juga harus bijak mengelola uang yang suamiku berikan padaku"jawabku

Aku menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Ada begitu banyak baju, sepatu, tas atau barang apapun yang kau belikan untukku dan hampir semuanya masih bagus karena jarang kupakai, aku merasa lemari dan _Walk-in closet_ kita sudah cukup penuh ditambah lagi beberapa hadiah dari fansmu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup susah, jadi aku tidak mau berfoya-foya disaat hidup berkecukupan. Sudah kutuliskan bukan kalau aku lebih sering memakai uangku untuk membeli keperluan pribadiku?.

Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana nasib-nasib orang dengan ekonomi menengah jika kita senantiasa membelanjakan uang kita di pusat perbelanjaan dimana para orang kaya meraup untung yang besar?. Lagipula, orang yang dinobatkan terkaya didunia pun memilih hidup sederhana bukan?. Akhirnya kau juga memintaku untuk menyimpan uang hasil kerjaku dan mengirimkannya sebagian pada orangtuaku. Tanpa kau minta aku sudah melakukannya!, aku tidak mau di cap sebagai anak tak tahu diri.

"Sayang, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, mintalah padaku. Aku suamimu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku membuatmu bahagia dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Jika uang yang aku berikan padamu kurang, katakan saja, mengerti?"katamu

Setelah minuman habis, kau mengajakku kesebuah toko perhiasan, aku tidak tahu lagi barang apa yang akan kau berikan padaku. Kau memilih-milih sebuah mini tiara yang dipajang di rak kaca, kemudian meminta pelayan toko untuk mengambilkan benda yang kau tunjuk. Kau langsung memakaikan mini tiara itu diatas kepalaku.

"Kau adalah princess. Ratuku, aku menobatkanmu demikian. Kau memang tidak seanggun putri kerajaan, kau juga tidak secantik Miss Universe. Kau pantas mendapatkan gelar itu dengan segala kerendahan hatimu"katamu, sebenarnya aku sudah sering mendengarkan rayuanmu dan sudah seharusnya aku terbiasa dan tidak tersipu lagi. Tapi, kau memang selalu bisa membuat hatiku menghangat mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirmu.

Jujur aku juga gak tau apa yang aku tulis. Ini tuh bener-bener yang kepikiran itu cuma Es Krim, tapi kalo bikin cerita beli atau makan es krim doang. Menurut aku itu garing banget, jadi aku tambahin yang lain.


	10. BAB III : Alphabet (F)

_F : Flu_

Aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang sakit, tapi jika sudah sakit payah untukku sehat kembali. Waktu itu, aku sudah ada tanda-tanda akan sakit –sudah 2 hari sebelumnya–, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya dan menganggap akan sembuh jika aku meminum obat. Aku mengeluh sakit kepala dan mual sejak pagi, aku juga mengatakan tenggorokanku kering, dan sekarang aku juga menderita flu. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak fit saat itu tapi aku harus pergi untuk menyiapkan acara pertemuan penting hari itu dan mengharuskanku pulang larut malam. Kau sebenarnya melarang, tapi aku menjadi salah satu bagian penting diacara itu, dan aku khawatir team-ku kekurangan orang. Menurutku, semua rasa tidak enak badan itu karena kelelahan yang kualami selama 2 minggu terakhir. Aku sering kurang tidur dan harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali.

Pada akhirnya, kau bersikeras hendak mengantarku siang itu, padahal aku sudah sering pergi sendiri menaiki bus, subway ataupun taksi, kadang aku juga mengendarai mobilmu jika kau sedang tidak memakainya. Kau juga membelikanku obat di apotek sebelum mengantarku ketempat pertemuan. Kau bahkan memberikanku coat yang kau pakai –coat yang sebenarnya sangat kebesaran untukku– karena cuaca yang cukup dingin mengingat hari itu adalah penghujung musim dingin, dan aku lupa membawa coat karena aku terburu-buru. Kau membiarkan rasa dingin itu menusukmu daripada membiarkanku yang merasakannya, padahal saat itu kau juga sedang ada kegiatan outdoor.

"Tidak apa-apa"katamu sembari memakaikan coat kebesaran itu padaku, kemudian merapatkan syal yang kupakai

"Disana ada banyak asisten dan _coordi noona_ yang bersedia memberikanku coat hangat"ucapmu, aku tahu kau bekerja dikelilingi orang-orang yang mempedulikan kebutuhanmu, tapi apakah kali ini mereka punya coat hangat untukmu?.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ini laki-laki, daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat dan aku dalam keadaan sehat. Kau lebih membutuhkan coat daripada aku, aku tidak mau sakitmu akan lebih parah"katamu lagi, aku mencium pipimu

"Terima kasih"kataku sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari mobil. Kau menurunkan kaca mobil

"Sayang, aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Telepon aku jika kau sudah selesai"katamu lagi, kemudian kau melajukan mobilmu

Tapi saat itu keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Aku melupakan powerbank ataupun charger, dan aku tak menyadari kalau pemakaian ponsel seharian ini benar-benar menguras baterai. Aku tidak sadar kalau ponselku telah mati. Teman-temanku sudah pulang semua, gedung tempat acara berlangsung pun sudah gelap dan aku tidak melihat ada satpam yang berjaga untuk meminjam ponsel mereka untuk sekedar menelpon suamiku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan sedikit ke halte terdekat untuk menunggu taksi ataupun bus yang lewat. Sial, jam sudah hampir pukul 11 malam dan sekarang langit sedang mendung, tentu saja sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat, bahkan aku tidak melihat taksi dari tadi dan tidak ada telepon umum disekitar sini. Berulang kali aku mencoba menyalakan ponselku, hasilnya nihil. Ponselku benar-benar kehabisan daya dan tidak bisa dinyalakan untuk sekedar menelponmu.

Angin musim dingin mulai bertiup, semakin menusuk kulit. Bahkan coat tebalmu tak cukup menghangatkanku, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga taksi cepat datang. Hujan turun sebelum taksi ataupun dirimu datang menjemput, atap dihalte tak cukup untuk melindungiku dari guyuran air hujan. Aku mulai menggigil karena angin dingin serta air hujan yang perlahan membuat baju serta coat yang kupakai basah. Bahkan sakit kepala yang tadi mulai membaik kini kembali menyerangku, ditambah lagi aku melupakan makan malam tadi karena terlalu sibuk.

Aku cepat-cepat bersyukur ketika sebuah mobil SUV yang sangat aku kenali datang menghampiriku. Kau segera keluar dari sana menggunakan payung dan menuntunku untuk masuk. Aku terlalu menggigil sehingga aku tak sempat bertanya bagaimana caramu menemukanku.

"Bibirmu membiru"

Kau segera membuka coat serta syal basah yang menempel ditubuhku menggantinya dengan coat yang kau pakai. Meninggikan suhu penghangat pada mobil, setelahnya bibirmu tak henti-hentinya mengomeliku. Aku terlalu kedinginan untuk melawan omonganmu. Hingga sebuah bersin dariku berhasil menginterupsimu, kemudian kau segera melajukan mobil.

"Kau pucat sayang, kenapa tidak menelponku?. Nomormu juga tidak aktif!"

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai, aku lupa membawa charger dan temanku sudah pulang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menelponmu"jawabku seadanya

Kau menyiapkan air hangat untukku mandi setelah kita sampai dirumah. "Kau sudah makan?"tanyamu saat aku selesai berpakaian. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Sudah kuduga" katamu lagi, kemudian kau segera kedapur dan memanaskan makanan yang kau beli dan telah kau sisakan untukku. Aku hanya memakan sedikit, aku merasa mual dan tak selera makan. Kemudian aku meminum obat sakit kepala, setelahnya aku tidur.

"Dingin"kataku masih menggigil, kau dengan senang hati merapatkan tubuhmu untuk memelukku, kemudian aku tidur dengan posisi nyaman itu.

Pagi hari aku terbangun, tubuhku bukannya terasa lebih baik, tetapi malah lebih berat. "Kau demam, badanmu panas" katamu setelah meletakan punggung tanganmu didahi. Kau segera membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan kalau tekanan darahku rendah, radang tenggorokan dan flu. Kena hujan tadi malam juga berhasil membuatku menambah daftar penyakit. Demam.

Hari itu, kau benar-benar melayaniku. Memasakanku sup ayam ginseng –Samgyetang– dan menyuruhku untuk tidur seharian. Semua itu kudapatkan setelah menerima omelanmu tentu saja. Kau benar-benar khawatir dengan tekanan darahku yang bisa serendah itu, ditambah lagi tidur dan makan yang tidak teratur belakangan ini.

"Kau bisa mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku jika aku diet berlebihan dan kurang tidur selama mempersiapkan comeback. Tapi kau sendiri tak bisa menjaga dirimu"omelmu

Kau menungguiku memakan sup ayam ginseng buatanmu, memastikan semuanya habis kumakan walaupun aku sendiri tidak berselera untuk makan karena perutku masih terasa mual. Kau juga menyiapkan segelas susu hangat untukku.

"Apakah supnya enak?"tanyamu, entahlah. Kau memang memastikan sup itu layak untuk dimakan atau malah ingin mendapatkan pujian dariku

"Enak kok, tapi tidak seenak buatan eommoni"kataku bermaksud menggodamu, tapi kau hanya tesenyum samar dan mengelus rambutku

"Oppa, bagaimana oppa bisa menemukanku tadi malam?"

"Semua cinta pasti tahu dimana harus menemukan belahan jiwanya"katamu sedikit menggombal, aku tersipu mendengarnya

"Hajima~"rengekku kemudian kau hanya terkekeh

"Aku ke gedung pertemuan itu, tapi kata satpam yang berjaga, "semua sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu". Aku panik tentu saja, kau tidak menelponku, nomormu tidak aktif dan kau juga tak kunjung sampai di apartemen dan hujan cukup deras. Jadi aku berkeliling mencarimu, mulai dari yang terdekat, halte. Aku menemukanmu basah seperti itu dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang membiru, ditambah lagi aku tahu kau sedang tidak fit. Aku rasa jika aku terlambat menemukanmu, kau sudah pingsan karena kedinginan"jelasmu, aku rasa kata-katamu ada benarnya karena kesehatanku sangat drop saat itu

Setelahnya, kau meminta penjelasan dariku. Aku menceritakan semuanya agar kau berhenti mengomeliku. Kau memang protektif padaku dan aku merasa istimewa dengan sikapmu itu, tapi aku paling tidak tahan jika diomeli terus-terusan apalagi jika aku sudah diam dan menerima semua omelan.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya oppa"kataku setelah kau memberikan air dan obat

Mungkin, masakanmu tidak seperti _chef_ berkelas, memasakmu juga tidak sehebat Seokmin ataupun Mingyu. Tapi kau benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik, Sup ayam ginseng yang kau buat tidak terasa buruk dan cukup enak. Dan yang terpenting bagiku adalah, kau bisa menyayangiku, melindungiku sepenuh hati, bagiku kau adalah suami terbaik. Lebih dari cukup dari apa yang aku harapkan selama ini.

FF ini fluff gak sih?. Kalau menurut author iya, soalnya Seungcheol disini tuh aku bikin tetep ngerdus, tapi khusus ke istrinya. Jadi ngerdusnya itu beda.


	11. BAB III : Alphabet (G)

_G : Ginseng_

Terakhir kali kita berkunjung ke Daegu, tepatnya kerumah orangtuamu adalah ketika Chuseok dan disana aku dapat banyak belajar hal baru. Ibumu banyak mengajariku banyak hal, terutama tentang dirimu dan keluargamu. Ibumu juga banyak menceritakan tentang kalian, kesukaan, hobi, semuanya. Dia juga menceritakan masa kecilmu.

"Saat kecil, Seungmin suka mengganggu adiknya. Dia sering menyuruh-nyuruh Seungcheol untuk melakukan sesuatu, kemudian Seungcheol akan mengadu pada appa-nya. Seungmin juga suka membully adiknya, terkadang sampai membuat Seungcheol menangis"kata ibumu saat itu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kudengarkan semua yang dikatakan ibumu dan dia juga menunjukan foto-foto masa kecilmu.

Dari obrolan itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa ibumu sangat sibuk sehingga kau lebih dekat dengan ayahmu, kau juga sempat tinggal dan dirawat dengan nenekmu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, kasih sayang ibumu tidak bisa terganti. Dia sangat menyayangimu.

Ibumu juga mengajariku memasak beberapa makanan kesukaanmu. Aku bisa memasak dan aku terbiasa dengan itu, tetapi aku tidak menguasai resep-resep Korea. Aku hanya menguasai resep-resep makanan khas negaraku.

"Saat meriang dan merasa mual, nenek Seungcheolie sering membuatkannya minuman ginseng. Itu akan segera mengobatinya"kata ibumu sambil menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat minuman ginseng

Aku rasa, sekarang aku bisa menerapkan ilmu-ilmu yang telah ibumu berikan padaku. Kau baru pulang dari luar negeri. Sebelum pergi, kondisimu memang kurang fit, ditambah lagi cuaca saat ini mulai memasuki musim dingin, tapi kau harus pergi. Sekarang kau meriang dan merasa mual. Sejak pulang, kau hanya berbaring ditempat tidur, kau juga bilang kepalamu pusing dan kau sudah minum obat tadi setelah makan. Aku berinisiatif ingin membuatkanmu minuman ginseng, seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan nenekmu.

"Oppa, diminum dulu sebelum tidur. Ini minuman ginseng, resep nenekmu. Aku juga menambahkan bahan tambahan untuk mengurangi rhinitismu yang kambuh"kataku sambil membantumu duduk, aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuhmu yang mulai meningkat. Agaknya, kau akan segera demam.

"Resep Halmoni?. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"tanyamu kemudian menyesap minuman itu

"Eommoni berbaik hati mengajariku saat kita ke Daegu. Halmoni juga memberikan resep yang sama saat aku mengunjunginya sebulan yang lalu ketika aku ada acara disana"

"Eomma menceritakan apa saja padamu?. Kenapa kau bisa tahu ini adalah minuman yang ampuh ketika aku mual?"tanyamu curiga jika ibumu mememberikanku banyak informasi

"Semuanya, masa kecilmu, keluargamu, kesukaanmu. Semuanya"

"Apa eomma juga menceritakan kalau aku diperlakukan seperti putri kecil dengan ayahku, tidur dilengannya?" tanyamu, aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum usil

"Ibumu juga cerita kalau kau dulu pernah pipis dicelana karena dikurung Seungmin oppa di gudang dan lampu gudang dimatikan"ucapku sambil tertawa, wajah hingga telingamu memerah menahan malu

"Yak!, saat itu aku masih kecil. TK atau Sekolah Dasar mungkin jadi wajar saja aku masih ketakutan, dan yahh aku akui kalau Seungmin Hyung adalah orang yang usil padaku"kau membela dirimu

"Semua kakak akan usil pada adiknya, aku juga begitu. Oppa akan melihatnya nanti ketika kita sudah memiliki anak"kataku sambil kembali menerawang kenangan-kenangan dulu

"Tidak usah menunggu hingga punya anak. Member juga sering menjahili Chan"katamu, kau pun sama halnya. Mengingat bagaimana member-mu mengusili member termuda

Ginseng, salah satu tanaman obat khas Korea. Menghangatkan, mengobati dan benar-benar terpercaya sebagai resep turun temurun. Negara ini pun akhirnya mendapatkan panggilan Negeri Ginseng, karena tanaman itu banyak tumbuh disini. Sepertinya Ginseng bukan cuma baik untuk kesehatan, tapi juga baik untuk hubungan. Setelah kau meminum minuman itu, kau bilang tubuhmu terasa enak. Kemudian kau malah tidak jadi istirahat dan memintaku menceritakan semua hal yang ibumu ceritakan.


	12. BAB III : Alphabet (H)

_H : Hujan_

Kebanyakan orang akan menghindari terkena hujan. Bukan karena berbahaya, tetapi menurut sebagian orang hujan dapat membuat demam ataupun flu. Kadang, orang-orang menghindari hujan karena khawatir penampilan mereka akan rusak karena basah. Tidak salah memang, aku pun sering menghindari hujan jika aku masih membutuhkan penampilan prima. Tapi untuk anak-anak kecil, hujan adalah salah satu waktu dimana mereka bisa bermain, walaupun ibu mereka harus mengomeli atau bahkan memukul mereka karena mencuri kesempatan untuk bermain dibawah guyuran air hujan. Sebagian orangtua bukan khawatir anaknya akan sakit ketika main hujan dan sesekali memberikan kesempatan pada anaknya, tetapi beberapa orangtua malah khawatir dengan sambaran petir ketika hujan –ibuku salah satunya–.

Ketika sedang hujan seperti ini, kita hanya akan berada di dalam rumah. Meminum kopi, teh, susu ataupun coklat panas, menonton TV karena aku tidak mengijinkan memainkan ponsel terlebih jika berhubungan dengan jaringan. Sore itu, kita menikmati hujan sore hari di teras belakang yang menuju langsung ke taman kecil dibelakang rumah. Aku memilih untuk membaca buku yang baru aku beli dan kau sendiri memakan kudapan yang kubuat.

Tapi, aku mulai bosan dan menutup buku itu.

"Kenapa hujannya lama sekali?"keluhku

"Sudah lama tidak hujan, biarkan saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"tanyamu, masih saja memasukan kudapan itu ke mulut

"Tidak kemana-mana sih, tapi aku bosan. Aku ingin beli jajangmyeon di kedai depan gang"jawabku

"Kalau pakai payung pun akan basah juga, hujannya terlalu deras. Mau aku antar?, aku pun lapar" tawarmu, aku menggeleng

"Eung aniya, dekat. Untuk apa naik mobil, akan sulit"kataku

"Jadi kau mau apa?. Hujan terlalu deras"katamu, aku menaikan bahu. Kemudian kita kembali ke mode hening, hanya ada suara hujan yang menghantam bumi. Kadang, jika hujan seperti ini kita akan didalam, duduk didepan jendela dan menikmati air hujan yang menabrak kaca, kemudian kau duduk dibelakangku memelukku dan membungkus kedua tubuh kita kedalam sebuah selimut tebal kemudian perlahan menceritakan apapun yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat, sesekali mengulang kembli masa lalu. Tapi kali ini, kita tidak melakukan itu.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan mulai mendekati air hujan. Mengeluarkan tanganku dari atap yang melindungi tubuh dari air hujan. Aku merasa bahagia ketika air hujan menyentuh telapak tanganku, sangat banyak bahkan beberapa cipratannya mengenai wajah dan perlahan mulai membasahi bajuku.

"Chagiya kau sedang apa?"tanyamu akhirnya

"Bermain hujan"jawabku seadanya, aku pun akhirnya keluar dari teras dan membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku

"Chagiya, kesini. Ppali"ajakku padamu, kau hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak-anak yang baru saja diberi ijin main hujan dengan ibunya

"Choi Seungcheol, saranghae"kataku sambil memberikan simbol big heart di atas kepalaku

"Nado"jawabmu setengah berteriak agar suaramu terdengar diantara suara berisik air hujan dan kau masih duduk disana, aku memang berniat mengajakmu untuk ikut menikmati guyuran air hujan yang selama ini sering kita hindari

"Kau akan demam chagiya"katamu memperingatkan

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Hujan tidak akan bisa langsung membuatku sakit. Ayo ikut saja!"aku ingin mengajakmu bermain hujan

Aku kesal karena kau masih saja terkesan jaim, kemudian aku kembali mendekatimu dan mencipratkan air hujan ke tubuhmu. Benar saja kau protes. Aku menarik tanganmu agar terguyur hujan juga.

"Yak!"protesmu karena perlahan air hujan yang deras membuatmu basah

"Ayolah, oppa hanya pura-pura tak mau. Cus"kataku berakhir dengan mencipratkan air hujan kewajahmu. Kali ini kau membalasku namun aku berlari. Kau mengejarku dan tentu saja kau dengan mudah menangkapku karena kecepatan lariku memang cukup lamban.

Kau menggendongku dari belakang dan berusaha untuk menggelitiki perutku. Aku sampai tertidur direrumputan karena menahan tanganmu yang masih saja menggerayangi perutku. Perlahan, kau mulai menikmati guyuran air hujan ini, dan kita memainkan bola basket hingga hujan perlahan mereda. Syukurlah rumah kita berpagar sehingga tak ada yang perlu menertawakan kelakuan konyol dua orang dewasa yang sudah menikah ini. Jangan lupa, kita juga menikmati ciuman hangat dibawah guyuran hujan.

Biasanya, jika aku kehujanan atau ketika kita kehujanan. Tangan kokohmu itu dengan senang hati memegangi payung untukku, memastikan tidak ada setetespun air hujan yang mengenai diriku. Terkadang bahkan kau rela sedikit kebasahan demi aku. Kau juga sering merelakan jaket ataupun coat atau outer apapun yang kau kenakan hanya untuk menutupi kepalaku ketika hujan datang dan kita tidak membawa payung, padahal aku baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita masuk, bersihkan diri. Hujan sudah reda"katamu ketika frekuensi air hujan semakin sedikit dan awan perlahan mulai merenggang

"Aniya"kataku sambil meledek. Kau memutar bola matamu kemudian mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya dan kau sampirkan di bahumu seperti kau menyampirkan handuk

"Yak!, aku masih mau main hujan!. Turunkan aku"protesku sambil memukuli punggung kokohmu

"Bibirmu sudah membiru. Lagipula hujan sudah mulai reda. Kau ingin menunggu apa lagi?"jawabmu. Kau pun menceburkan tubuh kita di kolam renang yang ada didalam. Air di kolam sebenarnya air bersuhu normal, tapi terasa hangat ditubuh. Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehermu kemudian mengecup bibirmu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku bermain hujan"kataku

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia" katamu, kemudian kita berlanjut membersihkan diri di kolam renang ini dan berhenti ketika kulit mulai keriput.


	13. BAB III : Alphabet (I)

_I : Introvert?_

Apa yang terpikirkan ketika mendengar kata Introvert?. Tertutup, penyendiri, tidak suka keramaian, hanya akan bercerita jika dia sudah percaya dan merasa nyaman dengan seseorang. Demikianlah aku, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa sikap introvert-ku semakin berkembang. Tapi untungnya, sikap itu perlahan tidak seburuk dulu karena aku ingin maju dan tidak ingin seperti itu terus, ditambah lagi setelah aku mengenalmu, perlahan aku mulai bisa sedikit membuka diri. Aku tetaplah introvert, tetapi di tutupi dengan sifat ekstrovert karena aku butuh itu.

Orang-orang bilang, kau adalah pribadi yang ceria, terbuka dan mudah berteman. Itu benar, sangat berbanding terbalik denganku yang hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menjadi temanku. Aku tidak suka memilih-milih teman, hanya saja aku sulit untuk menjadi akrab. Orang bilang kau ekstrovert, tapi aku tidak yakin itu 100% benar.

Untuk orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu lebih dalam, kau memang sosok seperti itu. Ceria, mudah bergaul, berisik dan sebagainya. Kau sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol dan adalah orang yang berbeda. Aku paham maksudmu, Seungcheol adalah orang yang kekanakan dan adalah leader berkharisma. Padahal itu adalah orang yang sama, hanya saja kau memang sedikit aneh dan sikapmu bisa berubah, aku terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi aku yakin tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui dirimu dibalik layar. Jika sudah dibelakang layar, kau malah sebaliknya. Mungkin tidak semua, tetapi aku merasa kau cenderung diam. Persis seperti introvert. Namun, kadang aku jengkel sendiri. Kau suamiku, tapi ada saatnya kau tidak mau membagi masalahmu padaku.

Aku tahu ada beberapa hal yang kau sembunyikan padaku. Tapi aku tidak memaksamu untu bercerita karena aku paham itu adalah masalah di kerjaanmu, dengan agensi maupun teman se-grupmu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah istrimu. Kadang aku heran sendiri, apa mungkin kau tidak nyaman jika bercerita denganku?. Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak pernah bergosip ataupun menyampaikan apapun yang orang ceritakan padaku.

Meskipun begitu, tidak semua hal pula kau tutup rapat. Ada beberapa hal yang kau beritahukan padaku dan memintaku untuk memberikan solusi. Satu hari kau pulang dari dorm dengan wajah gusar. Ekspresimu bukan marah, tapi cenderung sedih. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Aku mengikutimu kekamar.

"Apakah oppa baik-baik saja?"tanyaku hati-hati

"Ya, aku hanya lelah. Biarkan aku tidur"katamu, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah. Sudah terlalu banyak beban yang kau pikul, dan aku bersedia membantumu memikulnya.

"Oppa tak bisa berbohong, aku tahu sesuatu terjadi"kataku aku duduk di tempat kosong sebelahmu. Kau hanya diam

"Oppa, aku ini istrimu. Aku tahu ada beberapa hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku hanya agar rumah tangga kita tidak tersangkut masalahmu diluar, aku hargai itu. Tapi, jika bebanmu sudah terlalu berat ceritalah padaku. Aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu, tempat istirahatmu, aku juga mau membantumu" kataku

Aku berharap kau luluh dan bersedia menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Tapi sepertinya tidak, kau malah memeluk pinggangku dan menenggelamkan wajahmu diperutku. Perlahan bahumu bergetar, aku tahu kau sedang menangis. Aku hanya membelai rambutmu. Aku yakin, masalahmu kali ini lebih besar dari seluruh masalah yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku hingga kau tak sanggup menceritakan apapun. Jika seperti ini aku hanya perlu bersabar dalam menghadapimu dan menunggu hingga kau bersedia menceritakannya sendiri.

Terkadang, seperti itulah kehidupan idol. Harus terlihat bersahabat dihadapan fans padahal dibalik layar mungkin dia sedang menghadapi masalah dan memikul beban berat. Kau mungkin bisa menjadi ekstrovert didepan fans dan kamera, tetapi dibalik layar, kau tidak se-esktrovert itu. Kau malah lebih cenderung menjadi introvert dan sering merasa kesepian. Kau mungkin terlihat kuat, dan aku akui kau sangat kuat, bahkan ketika kau berada di titik terlemahmu, kau tidak akan menunjukan kalau kau sedang lemah. Kau juga pemikir, semuanya kau pikirkan matang-matang. Aku rasa itu adalah bagian introvert-mu.

Maafkan author. Bagian ini pasti mengecewakan. Author gak tau kata apa yang cocok buat alphabet kali ini. Padahal author udah baca buku, kamus dan sebagainya.


	14. BAB III : Alphabet (J)

_J : Janji Pernikahan_

Setiap orang, pasti memiliki dokumentasi saat pernikahan. Dari hanya sekedar foto hingga full rekaman dari acara dimulai hingga selesai. Pernikahan kita salah satunya, awalnya aku tak berniat memutar CD berisi rekaman dokumentasi pernikahan kita. Tapi saat itu, aku sedang membersihkan semua hal yang berdebu dan menyusunnya ulang agar gampang untuk dicari, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan album foto pernikahan kita. Ada banyak sekali foto-foto pernikahan kita mungkin karena pesta pernikahan yang kita gelar 2 kali. Jangan lupa foto pre-wedding!

Beberapa dari foto-foto itu, memang ada yang kita pajang di rumah ini. Bukan hanya foto saat acara tetapi juga foto Pre-Wedding, dan beberapa dari foto-foto yang dipajang tentu ada 1-2 foto yang kita cetak dengan ukuran besar. Seharusnya aku sudah biasa melihatnya tetapi aku masih saja kagum dengan foto-foto di album dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat hari pernikahan kita.

Setelah acara beres-beres selesai, aku memutar CD dokumentasi kita. Aku seperti flashback lagi, mengingat segala hal tentang pernikahan kita dari mulai persiapan hingga acara berlangsung. Aku memulainya dengan dokumentasi pernikahan di negaraku. Bagiku, hal paling romantis didunia ini adalah ketika kau mengucapkan kata-kata pengikat diantara kita, yang menjadikan kita sah dimata negara maupun Tuhan. Kau memasangkan cincin nikah dijari manisku, dan aku pun demikian. Aku memandangi dan mengusap cincin emas putih dengan berlian yang masih bertengger apik di jari manisku hingga kini.

Beberapa kali aku terkikik geli karena kau sedikit kebingungan dengan segala adat yang harus dilakukan saat resepsi di negaraku. Tapi aku juga merasa puas karena kau terlihat tampan dan cocok menggunakan pakaian adat. Resepsi kedua kita gelar seminggu kemudian di Korea, dan kita telah sepakat untuk memundurkan malam pertama kita hingga resepsi yang kedua –sejujurnya aku takut–. Setelah dokumentasi pertama selesai. Aku memutar dokumentasi resepsi yang kita adakan di Korea.

Layar TV menampilkan dimana kita masuk ke ruangan dimana acara belangsung, yang aku tonton kali ini adalah resepsi di Korea. Aku masih saja mengangumi betapa gagahnya dirimu memakai setelan putih dengan dalaman hitam dan aku yang bersanding denganmu memakai Wedding Dress putih dan Veil yang menjuntai hingga kelantai.

Melihat baju itu, aku jadi ingat pertengkaran konyol kita saat Fitting baju. Aku sudah mencoba begitu banyak model baju dan kita telah melihat seluruh katalog yang ada, tapi matamu selalu mengatakan tak pantas. Ada begitu banyak penolakan hingga aku lelah sendiri mencari dan mengganti baju yang cocok.

"Tidak, punggungnya terlalu terbuka"

"Kau ingin menikah atau memamerkan payudara?"

"Tidak, belahan dadamu masih terlihat"

"Itu terlalu seksi!"

Dan beberapa keluhan lainnya, hingga akhirnya sebuah Dress berhasil membungkam mulut cerewetmu. Aku kira itu wajar mengingat sikapmu yang memang protektif.

Aku tertawa sendiri mengingat pertengkaran konyol itu, walau pada akhirnya di malam pernikahan kita aku mengalami kesulitan membuka gaun karena model ikat silang dipunggung, dan mau tak mau akhinya aku meminta bantuanmu. Aku tersipu sendiri mengingat itu. Hingga...

"Sebelum aku mengatakan janji pernikahanku, aku ingin bercerita sedikit"

Kalimat itu berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan nostalgia pada gaun cantik yang aku kenakan. Aku fokus padamu, sama seperti hari pernikahan kita. Kau bercerita dengan serius meskipun kau menyelipkan sedikit guyonan disana. Tanganmu mengambil tanganku, memandanginya sembali mengucapkan janji.

"Istriku, ada begitu banyak kesamaan diantara kita, aku rasa hal itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kita bisa bersama.

Kau memiliki tahi lalat ditengkukmu, aku pun punya. Aku heran kenapa letaknya bisa sama persis.

Meskipun kau hanya memiliki satu lesung pipi. Kita sama-sama punya lesung pipi. Aku dikedua pipiku dan kau di pipi kirimu.

Dan entah kenapa, mau percaya ataupun tidak. Garis tangan kiri kita juga mirip. Aku tidak mengatakannya sama persis karena tidak ada seorangpun didunia yang memiliki garis tangan yang sama persis.

Kita sama-sama bekerja di dunia entertainment. Walaupun berbeda tempat, kau di backstage dan aku di onstage. Dan beberapa kesamaan lainnya.

Walaupun demikian, aku juga tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ada banyak perbedaan diantara kita.

Aku suka pergi, hang-out dan Travelling. Kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dirumah.

Aku biasa dengan kamera dan difoto, kau biasa memotret dan tidak suka difoto.

Aku suka anjing dan kau takut anjing.

Tapi, selama kita bersama, selama aku mengenalmu. Aku nyaris tidak pernah merasakan sedikitpun keluhan atas perbedaan kita, karena kita selalu belajar untuk saling memahami.

Hal yang paling berkesan untukku adalah, kau senantiasa menjadi dirimu. Kau tidak suka berpura-pura dan selalu berterus terang. Kau tetap akan menjadi dirimu walau mungkin orang-orang tak suka. Aku suka itu.

Lalu, sebelum hari pernikahan ini berjalan dengan baik. Kita juga melewati masa yang sulit. Tapi, kau malah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang mungkin terluka karena pernikahan ini dibanding kebahagiaanmu. Kau juga sempat berpikiran membiarkan dirimu terluka asalkan orang lain tidak. Aku marah saat itu, kita bertengkar hebat"

Inilah janjimu

"Istriku, mulai hari ini. Kita akan berjalan bersama di arah yang sama dimana orang-orang telah melewatinya sebelum kita. Aku tahu, akan ada saat dimana hujan dan badai akan datang dan mungkin kita akan mengalami kesulitan dalam melangkah. Tapi, berjalannya waktu, aku ingin kita bisa berdiri lagi dan bergandengan tangan saling menuntun.

Aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa kehidupan kita akan seterang matahari. Aku juga tidak menjanjikan kekayaan dan emas selama kita bersama. Aku juga tidak bisa menjamin kalau kepopuleranku akan bertahan selamanya. Aku tak bisa berjanji pada ayahmu jika tubuhku akan selalu sehat dan kuat untuk melindungimu. Aku juga tidak bisa berjanji kita akan berhenti menua karena hal ini tentu akan kita lewati bersama, berdua saling menguatkan. Tapi hal yang bisa aku janjikan padamu adalah kesetiaan hati untuk saling menjaga dan memiliki cinta hingga maut memisahkan. Juga senyuman untuk menghapus setiap kepedihan yang akan datang dalam kebersamaan nantinya. Sebuah cinta yang semakin nyata dan terus tumbuh. Dan tangan untuk kau genggam melewati masa depan kita. Aku juga ingin menemanimu dan mencintaimu walaupun kau lupa padaku karena alzheimer yang mungkin menyerangmu saat kau tua nanti.

Untuk Y/N istriku yang berharga. Mulai hari ini, aku akan merusaha menjadi suami terbaik untukmu"

Aku sangat terharu hingga aku menangis. Aku juga telah menyiapkan janji pernikahan untukmu tapi aku masih belum sanggup membacanya setelah aku mendengar janji pernikahanmu. Kau menghapus airmataku. Aku yang sedang menonton di layar pun juga kembali terharu mendengar janji pernikahanmu.

"Papa, maafkan aku. Aku melanggar sumpahku padamu, belum ada satu minggu kami berumah tangga, aku sudah membuat putrimu menangis"katamu kepada ayahku yang duduk disana, bermaksud menghiburku.

Aku menghela nafasku dan meredakan airmataku.

"Choi Seungcheol suamiku, aku mungkin tidak bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang begitu manis seperti yang kau berikan padaku. Sebelum mengatakannya, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak dulu sebelum kita bertemu ingin aku katakan

Aku adalah fans-mu, dan itu benar. Aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku adalah salah satu fans yang paling beruntung. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamu. Sebelum hari dimana kita bertemu, pertemuan yang sangat memalukan. Aku telah menyukaimu, aku memang hanya fans, tetapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari fans dan maaf karena aku telah berusaha mengabaikan rasa itu karena bagiku kau terlalu khayal untuk menjadi nyata.

Percaya atau tidak, sebelum memilihmu sebagai idolaku, aku malah mengenal temanmu dulu dan menjadikan temanmu sebagai idolaku. Tapi, satu hari kau langsung mengubah pikiranku dan aku memilihmu sebagai idolaku hingga saat ini. Saat itu, aku sedang patah hati, dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuatku lupa dengan rasa patah hati itu. Kemudian kau hadir, kita memang tidak pernah bertemu, tapi entah keajaiban darimana kau telah berhasil membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit dari di khianati, padahal kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kaupun tidak mengatakan apapun secara langsung padaku. Aku merasa kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi walaupun saat itu aku meragu dan takut karena rasanya mustahil. Choi Seungcheol, ribuan kata terima kasih mungkin tidak akan cukup. Aku akan senantiasa berterima kasih padamu yang telah hadir dihidupku. Eomma, appa, terima kasih telah membawa Seungcheol lahir ke dunia. Aku akan berusaha merawat Seungcheol dengan baik dan menjadi menantu yang baik untuk kalian"

Inilah janjiku

"Kita mungkin saling mengenal baru 3 tahun terakhir. Tapi aku telah memantapkan hatiku padamu 6 tahun sebelumnya dan tidak berubah. Aku telah mengenalmu sejak lama dan semakin mengenalmu setelah kita bertemu. Kau adalah kekasihku, sahabatku, idolaku, inspirasiku, belahan jiwaku, dan kini kau resmi menjadi suamiku. Kita telah melewati banyak jurang kemarahan, keraguan, salah paham dan kemarahan. Kelak kita akan melewati hal yang mungkin lebih hebat dari itu. Aku ingin melewatinya bersamamu.

Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir dihidupku dan mengobati lukaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika bukan dirimu. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku, menerima semua kekuranganku.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku berjanji padamu kau tidak akan berjalan sendiri lagi. Aku bukan hanya ingin menua bersamamu, tetapi aku juga ingin kita tumbuh bersama. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu selalu dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena hanya segala kelebihanmu, tetapi aku juga bersedia menerima apapun kekuranganmu. Aku berjanji akan merawatmu. Hatiku akan senantiasa menjadi rumah untukmu.

Kau bukan hanya sekedar berharga. Seperti pepatah Cina "You are the apple of my eyes". Choi Seungcheol suamiku, mulai hari ini dan selamanya aku akan senantiasa mencintaimu dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi pengantinmu"

.

(nb : 3 tahun jadi fans. Ketemu di tahun ke-3, 2 tahun wamil, ketemu lagi ditahun ke-5 setelah wamil gak lama S2 3 tahun, 3 tahun saling kenal lebih dekat. Bukan kenal antara fans dan idol)

.

Setelah janji selesai diucapkan, kita berciuman dihadapan tamu. Aku sangat malu saat itu karena tidak terbiasa. Tak kusadari ternyata kau sudah pulang. Padahal, kau mengatakan akan pulang malam. Tapi entah kenapa siang hari seperti ini kau sudah pulang.

"Oppa sudah daritadi?"tanyaku kikuk

"Eum 5 menit. Kenapa kau menonton dokumentasi pernikahan kita?"jawabmu, kau duduk disebelahku

"Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia. Kenapa oppa sudah pulang?. Bukankah oppa pulang malam hari ini?" tanyaku lagi

"**Karena kau adalah rumahku**, jadi kau adalah tempat untukku pulang"katamu, aku jadi malu sendiri karena kau mengulang janjiku.

"Aku ingin menonton video itu bersamamu. Menonton sebuah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku"katamu

Setelahnya, kita menonton video dokumentasi ini berdua sambil bernostalgia bersama tentang hari pernikahan kita yang begitu membahagiakan. Ada potong kue, lempar buket dan juga bercerita diakhir acara mengenai kisah kita yang diakhiri dengan ciuman lagi. Tak lupa, member Seventeen yang hadir tentu menarik perhatian tamu lain terlebih jika mereka juga Carat. Para member juga mempersembahkan beberapa lagu khas pernikahan untuk kita dan bersedia menari sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu kalian tanpa kau ikut didalamnya. 

Untuk bagian yang ini, **Kamu adalah rumahku, **itu sama sekali gak terinspirasi dari lagu Seventeen-Home. Bagian ini author buat sebelum lagu itu rilis, dan gak tau kenapa, keliatan kayak De Ja Vu, author menuliskan lirik refrain dri lagu Home. Kebetulan sekali.

Hope you like it guys.

Daann, Happy Birthday buat biasku yang paling aku cintai Choi Seungcheol. Udah semakin dewasa aja. Aku gak tau mau bilang apa, yang penting apapun yang terbaik dan diharapkan sama dia semuanya terwujud. Aminn


	15. BAB IIII : Alphabet (K)

_K : Kartun_

Bagi kebanyakan orang, kartun adalah tontonan bagi anak-anak. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika melihat orang dewasa ikut menonton kartun. Mungkin hanya sedikit orang dewasa yang masih suka menonton kartun, aku salah satunya. Umurku mungkin sudah lebih dari seperempat abad, tapi aku masih sering menonton kartun. Bahkan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan ketika akhir pekan ataupun ketika aku tidak ada acara dan pekerjaan. Aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di apartemen untuk menonton siaran kartun jika kau tidak mengajakku untuk pergi.

Aku tidak bosan menonton kartun, tapi terkadang aku juga ditemani laptop, ponsel dan juga buku sketsa dan alat tulis. Kau juga sempat heran, kenapa aku lebih suka di apartemen ketika aku tidak bekerja?. Tapi aku harus menjawab apa?, itu sudah menjadi sifat alamiah. Kau pernah protes padaku.

"Melihatmu lebih betah dirumah, aku rasa kau juga cocok jadi tipe Soonyoung. Kau persis seperti Jihoon yang tidak suka keluar"protesmu suatu saat. Kau memang tidak marah melihatku yang lebih betah di apartemen daripada menghabiskan uang diluar. Hanya saja kau heran melihatku yang merasa tidak bosan dan sesekali aku menolak ajakanmu untuk keluar hanya karena tidak sesuai dengan seleraku

"Tapi buktinya aku istrimu, bukan tipe Soonyoung. Coba oppa tanya dengan Jihoon, bagaimana enaknya menghabiskan waktu dirumah"jawabku, akhirnya kau pergi sendiri jika ketika aku menjawab demikian saat itu. Aku menolak ajakanmu dengan alasan cuaca terlalu panas diluar dan aku merasa lelah dan malas untuk keluar setelah acara yang begitu menguras tenaga kemarin.

Lama-kelamaan kau malah mulai mempelajari kebiasaanku yang satu ini. Sesekali aku memergokimu sedang memperhatikanku yang tertawa sendiri karena ulah konyol yang disiarkan pada kartun. Perlahan, kau juga mulai menemaniku menonton kartun meskipun awalnya kau merasa cepat bosan. Namun, aku tidak setega itu, sesekali aku menerima ajakanmu untuk keluar sebagai apresiasi kepadamu yang telah memahami kesukaanku menonton kartun.

Saat itu, kau sedang tidak ada jadwal dan kau terlalu lelah karena menjadi MC semalaman. Aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu pagi-pagi dan membiarkanmu untuk tidur lebih lama karena aku tak tega melihat betapa nyenyaknya kau tidur. Aku baru saja selesai mencuci baju dan mencuci piring, aku ingin menonton kartun sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan aktivitas membuatkan sarapan dan bersih-bersih. Ketika kau bangun, kau menghampiriku diruang TV kemudian menidurkan tubuh besarmu di sofa yang aku duduki dan menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantal. Kau menekuk kakimu karena sofa ini tidak cukup untuk kakimu yang panjang. Tubuhmu miring menghadap ke televisi.

"Oppa sudah bangun?"tanyaku berbasa-basi, dan kau hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman

"Kalau oppa masih mengantuk, tidur saja"kataku, kau menggeleng

"Oppa lapar?. Biar aku masak sebentar"tawarku

"Aniya, tetaplah disini"katamu, aku jadi bingung

"Oppa mau pergi?"tanyaku lagi, mungkin saja kau bosan di apartemen dan takut aku tolak jika kau mengajakku

"Kalau oppa mau pergi, ayo kita jalan-jalan"sambungku

"Eung aniya. Tidak biasanya kau ingin pergi, apakah kau bosan?"tanyamu kembali, aku menggeleng

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan oppa ingin apa. Aku takut oppa ingin mengajakku pergi tapi oppa khawatir aku akan menolak"jawabku

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat pergi hari ini. Sepertinya kebiasaanmu itu telah merasukiku. Aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini, menonton kartun denganmu. Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana"katamu, aku terkekeh mendengar penuturanmu.

"Tapi, aku belum memasak, aku juga belum membersihkan apartemen"jawabku

"Sayang, aku menikahimu untuk kujadikan istri, bukan pembantu. Apartemen masih bersih. Kau sudah selesai mencuci, dan kita bisa delivery saja hari ini. Temani aku bermalas-malasan!"rengekmu. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Baiklah, aku sedang menghadapi Choi Seungcheol saat ini bukan , jadi aku harus menurutinya.

Hari itu, kita menghabiskan waktu di apartemen seharian dengan menonton kartun, makan dan tidur. Jika biasanya aku akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah terlebih dulu, membereskan rumah, bersih-bersih dan memasak, kemudian kau akan membantuku tanpa kuminta. Hari itu akhirnya aku juga hanya ingin malas-malasan, membiarkan apartemen tidak dibersihkan dan kita makan dari _delivery_. Bermalas-malasan dengan pasangan bukan hal yang buruk. Aku menikmatinya!.

Siapa disini yang masih suka nonton kartun?. Author juga masih suka, dari situlah inpirasi ini muncul wkwkwk.


	16. BAB III : Alphabet (L)

_L : Lagu_

Kau mungkin bukanlah penulis lagu terhebat yang pernah ada di muka Bumi ini. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah memiliki nomor Hak Cipta (Copyright) untuk itu dan sudah ada puluhan lagu yang ikut campur tangan dinginmu. Namun, kau tentu saja terkadang memiliki kesulitan dalam menulis lagu. Terkadang kau juga meminta bantuan terhadap Jihoon ataupun Bumzu atau bahkan member lain. Tidak masalah, bukankah sebuah karya jika dikerjakan dengan banyak pemikiran hebat yang berbeda akan menjadi lebih baik?. Aku pun begitu, terkadang menulispun aku bisa mengalami kesulitan.

Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa jika aku sering menemukanmu tertidur di meja ruang TV ataupun ruang studio mini dengan alat tulis yang berserakan dan alat elektronik yang masih menyala seperti laptop maupun komputer, terlebih jika waktu _Comeback_ maupun _World Tour_ sudah semakin dekat. Kemudian aku dengan senang hati menyelimuti tubuhmu agar tidak digigiti nyamuk ataupun terkena terpaan angin dingin yang mampu mengusik tidurmu. Seandainya aku sanggup membawamu kekamar akan aku lakukan!. Aku juga tak tega membangunkanmu karena melihatmu yang tertidur begitu pulas.

Waktu itu, kau sangat sibuk. Terus berkutat di studio, bahkan di apartemen pun kau juga masih saja menulis lirik dan membuat lagu. Aku tahu betul, biasanya jika kau membuat lagu waktu paling singkat adalah 2 hari dan waktu paling lama adalah 2 minggu. Tapi saat itu, kau membuat lagu dengan waktu yang terlama, hampir 1 bulan. Yang lebih mengherankan adalah, saat itu kau sedang senggang dan tidak ada jadwal comeback dalam waktu dekat atapun tur konser.

"Tidak ada sayang, aku hanya sedang memiliki inspirasi untuk membuat lagu"katamu, aku pun membiarkanmu kembali sibuk dengan lagu yang kau buat. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu jika kau terlampau sering kurang istirahat, terlebih jika kau sedang tidak dalam waktu sibuk menggarap album.

Di hari ulangtahunku, kau benar-benar mengejutkanku. Mengaduk-aduk perasaanku, membuatku terharu hingga menangis. Kau menyanyikan lagu yang telah kau buat dihadapanku dengan sebuah rekaman yang merekam lagumu dengan instrumen –tanpa vokal–, kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang benar-benar kau ciptakan untukku, mendeskripsikan diriku. Kesibukanmu selama ini ternyata adalah membuatkan lagu untukku. Aku merasa begitu istimewa, lagu yang kau ciptakan kali ini benar-benar kau ciptakan dengan ketulusan hatimu, bahkan kau mengerjakannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan kau tidak meminta bantuan siapapun.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menangis, jangan memintaku untuk mengembalikanmu ke orangtuamu. Aku telah berjanji pada mereka untuk tidak membuatmu menangis, tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis sekarang"katamu menggodaku yang telah beruraian air mata bahagia. Aku tesenyum kemudian menghambur kepelukanmu, menghujanimu dengan ciuman

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dan mengadu ingin pulang Seungcheol?, kau benar-benar membuatku istimewa. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku bahagia"ucapku

"Maaf aku tidak membawakanmu kue"katamu penuh penyesalan

"Ya Tuhan. Hadiah ini lebih baik dari sepotong kue"ucapku yang sedikit kesal dengan –maaf– kebodohanmu.

"Rencananya lagu ini mau aku terbitkan disalah satu album saat comeback tiba"katamu, sebenarnya aku suka. Itu artinya kau membiarkan semua orang tahu bagaimana rasa sayangmu padaku. Tapi aku khawatir

"Aku takut fans tidak suka dan mengira kau terlalu berlebihan dalam mencintaiku"

"Tenang saja, aku memang mencintaimu dan mereka tidak akan bisa mengusik itu. Tapi, lagu itu akan dipublish jika agensi menyetujui. Kalau agensi tidak menyetujui, aku ingin mem-_publish_ di Sound cloud atau Spotify" katamu

"Aku akan lebih senang jika lagu itu direkam dan kau memberikan hard copy maupun soft copy-nya padaku"pintaku, aku ingin senantiasa mendengarkan lagu itu. Bukan hanya mendengarkannya langsung dinyanyikan olehmu

"Dengan senang hati"

"Oppa, lain kali ayo kita buat lagu lagi. Ciptaan kita berdua, isinya tentang kita dan kita akan duet" kataku, kau mengerutkan dahi tampak berpikir

"Hmm, ide yang bagus. Ayo kita buat"katamu, setelahnya aku mengajakmu untuk membuat kue didapur. Tidak ada kue sebagai hadiah di hari ulangtahunku, jadi aku rasa akan jauh lebih spesial jika membuat kue ulangtahun bersamamu. Tak lupa kau melemparkan beberapa candaan disela aktivitas. Melempar tepung dan mencolek adonan misalnya

Bayangkan caratdeul, bayangkan~. Seungcheol ciptakan lagu untuk kalian.


	17. BAB III : Alphabet (M)

_M : Menstruasi_

Kau paling mengetahui apa penyakitku setiap bulannya. Kau juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, kadang aku menjadi sensitif, gampang marah atau malah gampang menangis. Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui pasti jika aku sedang menstruasi, akan ada saatnya aku mengalami sakit dan kram perut khas orang yang sedang menstruasi, kadang bisa sangat sakit hingga aku tak bisa berdiri, kadang tidak terlalu sakit sehingga aku masih sanggup mengerjakan kewajibanku. Tapi kau memang suami siaga. Kalau aku sudah mengalami hal itu, kau bersedia ke apotek untuk membelikanku obat yang sesuai. Tanpa aku suruh kau pasti akan membelikannya untukku, bahkan jika menstruasi itu harus terjadi ditengah malam dan aku kehabisan pembalut ataupun sangat membutuhkan obat. Kau menjadi ikut tidak bisa tidur karena mendengarkan rintihanku.

"Sayang, ini pembalutnya. Aku harap sesuai"katamu, kau bahkan sudah mengetahui pasti pembalut yang biasanya aku pakai.

Kadang, aku juga tak mau merepotkanmu dan memilih tak meminum obat, tapi kau tetap saja siaga disampingku. Kau bersedia mengambilkan kompres air hangat ataupun kadang kau rela aku cubit, maupun aku cakar karena terlalu sakit. Hanya saja, aku menjadi tak tega. Aku yang sakit kau malah ikut menderita.

Kau juga rela menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah jika aku tak bisa berdiri dari tempat tidur karena terlampau sakit. Kadang, kau juga menyewakan House keeping untuk membersihkan apartemen dan akan membeli makanan diluar jika aku dikondisi seperti itu. Aku merasa tak tega membiarkanmu melakukan semuanya, jadilah aku sering memaksakan diri untuk membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Sayang, jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau masih sakit, duduk sajalah biar aku yang mengerjakannya" katamu setiap kali melihatku memegang pekerjaan rumah dengan meringis menahan sakit. Namun, kali ini aku sedikit keras kepala karena aku tahu kau pulang sangat larut tadi malam dan kau harus tak tidur karena mendengar rintihanku tadi malam

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah pekerjaanku. Oppa kan sudah lelah"ucapku mengambil alih vacum cleaner ditanganmu

"Aku tidak lelah, kau istirahat saja. Nanti jika sudah sembuh, barulah bekerja. Aku sudah pesankan makanan, sebentar lagi akan sampai. Kita makan bersama ya, setelah itu kau bisa minum obatmu" katamu, kau menjauhkan vacum cleaner dariku

"Oh iya, cucian kita juga telah aku kirimkan ke binatu, cucian sudah banyak dan mungkin kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu dekat, jadi aku bawa saja ke binatu"katamu lagi

"Oppa, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu kalau kau begini terus?"tanyaku yang lebih cocok sebagai ungkapan

"Jangan berhenti, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu"katamu kemudian mencium keningku

"Duduklah di sofa, aku akan menggantikan pekerjaanmu selama kau masih sakit"katamu, kali ini aku menurutimu

Aku memperhatikan dirimu yang sedang bekerja, walaupun hasil beres-beresmu tak serapih yang aku ataupun house keeping lakukan, tetapi hasilnya tidak buruk. Mungkin itu karena kau senantiasa berinisiatif membantuku bersih-bersih ketika kau sedang di apartemen. Kau tahu, aku sangat mengagumimu dan aku tak pernah bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk berhenti mengagumimu. Punggungmu yang basah karena keringat, telah membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Suamiku, aku rasa kau tak perlu membelikanku barang-barang mahal dengan harga fantastis. Aku hanya butuh kasih sayangmu. Kau tidak ternilai harganya.

.

.

.

.

Gimana?. Kebayang gak sih punya suami se siaga Seungcheol. Istrinya sakit dirawat, istrinya lagi datang bulan dibelikan obat, dibelikan pembalut, gantikan posisi ibu rumah tangga. Uwuu sekali kan?

Jangan lupa like dan komennya yaa


	18. BAB III : Alphabet (N)

_N : Nonton Film_

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang ketika mengisi waktu luang. Ada yang pergi berbelanja bersama pasangan, ada yang pergi ketempat wisata, ada yang memilih tetap dirumah, ada juga yang pergi ke luar negeri jika uang yang mereka miliki lebih dan waktu luang yang mereka miliki cukup panjang. Terkadang, kita tidak memiliki tujuan ketika ada sebuah waktu luang. Ada saat dimana kita tak perlu pergi belanja keperluan karena masih tersedia atau kadang kita merasa terlalu lelah untuk menikmati waktu luang diluar dan berjalan-jalan. Atau bahkan, ada saatnya kau pulang lebih cepat sehingga tak banyak waktu luang yang dapat dinikmati. Jadi kita memilih untuk tetap di apartemen.

Seperti saat ini, kau pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jam 3 sore kau sudah sampai di apartemen. Kau bilang dirimu bosan, tetapi kau terlalu lelah untuk pergi dan kau juga setres. Jadi, aku memberikanmu sebuah saran untuk nonton film.

"Aku malas ke Bioskop, aku hanya ingin di apartemen sayang"katamu

"Diam dan lihat apa yang aku buat"kataku, aku mulai mencari film baru yang belum pernah kita tonton di internet kemudian mendownload-nya. Meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membuat camilan didapur

Aku memindahkan film yang telah aku download ke flashdisk dan menyambungkannya ke home theatre yang kita miliki di apartemen. Menyajikan beberapa camilan dan minuman di meja

"Tidak perlu ke Bioskop kan untuk menonton film?"tanyaku

Setelahnya, kita jadi sering menonton film dirumah. Kadang kita menonton lewat laptop ataupun TV dan DVD. Banyak sekali film yang kita tonton, mulai dari film lawas hingga film terbaru, film horor, komedi, romantis semua kecuali zombie dan triller karena aku takut menonton film bergenre itu

"Lebih baik aku menonton film horor daripada menonton film Zombie ataupun Triller"kataku padamu ketika sekali ada sebuah film Zombie yang baru keluar dan kau mengajakku untuk menontonnya

"Kalau oppa mau nonton film itu, oppa tonton sendiri di ruang TV. Aku biar tidur di kamar"lanjutku

Mencari kebahagiaan tak perlu mahal kan?

Kadang saat menonton film yang terlampau sedih, aku akan menangis kemudian kau akan meledekku, menonton film komedi kita akan tertawa bersama. Ketika kita menonton film romantis, sesekali kau akan mencuri ciuman dariku.

_Triller (pembunuhan yang cenderung psikopat dan sadis/kanibal)_

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaa, maafkan author. Part ini terlalu singkat. Bagian ini juga author gak tau mau bikin apa. Yang kepikiran Nonton Film, walaupun Nonton harusnya Menonton supaya baku.


	19. BAB III : Alphabet (O)

_O : Olahraga_

Aku bukan orang yang suka berolahraga dan aku juga payah dalam olahraga. Berbanding terbalik denganmu yang suka berolahraga dan bahkan ada beberapa olahraga yang begitu kau kuasai. Aku tidak suka berolahraga tapi aku juga tidak membencinya. Aku suka bulu tangkis, aku suka basket dan sepak bola walaupun aku tidak bisa memasukan bola ke keranjang dengan benar ataupun menendang tepat ke gawang. Aku suka olahraga yang cenderung dimainkan dengan tenang dan tanpa team. Bulu tangkis misalnya bisa dimainkan tunggal, berkuda, panahan, bersepeda dan taekwondo. Dari dulu aku ingin mempelajari taekwondo!.

"Chagiya, kau tidak perlu belajar Taekwondo. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu"katamu yang selalu saja menggodaku ketika aku ingin belajar bela diri juga, aku iri padamu yang menguasai Taekwondo hingga sabuk hitam

Ketika kau pergi jogging dipagi hari, atau naik sepeda di sore hari, ataupun sesekali kau pergi ke fitness dengan Mingyu. Aku akan lebih memilih di apartemen dan menonton kartun. Satu kali, aku merasa ingin sekali ikut berolahraga denganmu. Jadilah kau membangunkanku suatu pagi dan kita pergi jogging bersama. Aku selalu saja jauh tertinggal dibelakangmu ketika jogging, aku akui kau berlari cukup cepat dan aku juga mengakui aku lambat dalam berlari.

Berkali-kali aku berhenti untuk menarik nafas karena kelelahan, apalagi mengimbangi langkahmu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagiku. Bahkan aku akhirnya malah tak peduli dan duduk saja dijalan.

"Oppa!"rengekku ketika aku melihat punggungmu yang semakin menjauh. Mendengar rengekanku kau kembali dan tertawa ketika melihatku yang duduk dijalan

"Katanya mau olahraga, baru sebentar sudah menyerah?"

"Aku lelah mengimbangi langkah oppa. Oppa lari sangat cepat dan aku lambat seperti siput"

"Omo kyeopta, istriku kelelahan"katamu sambil mencubit pipiku

"Oppa aku tidak sedang beraegyo, aku tidak bisa~"aku merengek lagi, kau jongkok membelakangiku

"Naik"katamu

"Naik ke punggungmu?"tanyaku

"Tentu saja, kau lelah kan?"katamu lagi, punggung kokohmu sudah siap untuk menerima beban tubuhku

"Aniya, aku sudah tidak lelah. Ayo lari lagi"kataku berbohong, sebenarnya aku malu kau gendong. Aku malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang

"Kalau kita lari lagi dan kau tertinggal, kali ini aku tidak akan menunggumu"katamu dengan kejamnya, aku berpikir. Tapi kau tak sabaran, kau berdiri kemudian menarik tanganku untuk ikut berdiri dan segera menggendongku dibelakang punggungmu. Kemudian kau mulai berlari-lari kecil dan terkadang hanya berjalan santai ketika dirimu sudah merasa lelah.

"Oppa, kita jadi pusat perhatian"kataku setelah cukup lama kita berjalan

"Kenapa memangnya?"tanyamu santai

"Aku malu"jawabku. Jujur saja, aku merasa risih dengan tatapan dari orang-orang

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin memberitahukan kepada siapapun kalau aku mencintai istriku"jawabmu enteng

"Oppa, aku kan berat. Apa kau tidak lelah?"tanyaku sekali lagi agar segera menurunkanku

"Kalau cinta, apapun yang berat terasa ringan. Tapi, kalau kau khawatir, kita akan duduk dulu"katamu diselingi rayuan khas dirimu. Aku paham sebenarnya kau juga lelah, tapi kau ingin terlihat kuat didepanku

Aku memberikanmu air mineral yang kubawa dari apartemen. Kita sama-sama menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk ditaman ini. Ada banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga, bahkan ada anak-anak kecil yang sedang main sepak bola di lapangan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat kita duduk. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata kau sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak itu. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang dewasa disana. Aku tertarik dan memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu setelah kau melambaikan tangan kearahku bermaksud untuk mengajakku.

"Tendangan noona payah"kata salah seorang bocah disana setelah aku gagal menendang bola agar masuk ke gawang dan tidak melambung –bola yang kutendang menyeret–. Kau pun menyembunyikan tawamu, kau ingin tertawa tapi takut aku marah.

Aku mengakuinya, aku tidak sejago dirimu bermain bola, bahkan tidak sejago bocah-bocah ini. Tapi aku masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang penting aku bahagia hari ini. Bahkan setelahnya kita terus saja merusuh di olahraga-olahraga yang sedang orang-orang mainkan. Aku ikut merusuh di Basket tetapi tidak di Voli –aku tidak bisa bermain Voli sama sekali–. Suamiku, kau sangat bagus sekali dibidang olahraga. Hampir semua olahraga bisa kau kuasai dan kita sangat bertolak belakang akan hal itu. Tapi aku rasa, kita baik-baik saja. Sejak saat itu, sesekali aku ikut berolahraga denganmu entah itu joging ataupun kita naik sepeda.


	20. BAB III : Alphabet (P)

_P : Peliharaan_

Aku merasa kesepian di apartemen jika kau sedang keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri dan aku harus tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Benar, aku memang orang yang betah dirumah tetapi aku merasa sangat sepi sekali jika tidak ada siapapun di apartemen, terlebih kita belum memiliki anak. Kita akhirnya berunding tentang peliharaan.

Kau menyukai anjing, aku pun sama halnya. Aku juga suka anjing, terlebih anjing berjenis Golden Retrivier, Siberian Husky dan Corgy. Tetapi kau juga tahu kalau aku fobia dengan anjing. Aku ingin sekali berinteraksi lebih dekat dengan anjing tetapi aku takut, bahkan mendengar seekor anjing menggonggong kearahku saja aku sudah gemetar ketakutan.

Aku juga menyukai kucing dan aku suka binatang itu lebih dari anjing. Aku besar dengan hidup selalu memelihara kucing. Tapi sejak di Korea, aku tidak pernah memelihara lagi, palingan aku hanya memberi makan kucing jalanan. Kau pribadi juga suka dengan kucing. Dengan kesepakatan, akhirnya kau menghadiahiku seekor anak kucing berjenis Van Turki.

"Jika memelihara anjing, selain kau takut, kau juga tidak akan mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena kau sendiri juga tidak suka keluar rumah. Kucing cocok untukmu, karena kalian punya sifat yang sama-sama malas bergerak" katamu saat memberikan kucing itu padaku

Aku ingin sekali memelihara anak kucing itu hingga besar dan menjadi kucing yang penurut. Setelahnya, kucing itu menjadi satu-satunya temanku di apartemen jika aku sedang sendirian dan kau pergi. Tapi, disuatu malam di musim dingin. Ketika kita baru saja pulang makan di kedai Ramyeon yang tak jauh dari apartemen. Kita mendengar ada seekor anak kucing berbulu coklat sedang mengeong-ngeong kelaparan

"Oppa, ada suara kucing. Kasihan sekali"kataku nyaris menangis, aku langsung saja mencari kearah sumber suara. Benar saja, ada seekor anak kucing yang sedang meraung-raung kedinginan dengan kaki terluka disalah satu gang gelap dan sempit. Ada bangkai induknya juga disana dan ada ikatan karet di kedua kaki belakangnya, aku yakin kucing itu mati bukan hanya karena kelaparan dan kedinginan, tetapi juga karena infeksi di kakinya. Siapa manusia yang tega menjahili kucing malang ini hingga mati?

Anak kucing itu berlari menjauh ketika aku mendekatinya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, mengeluarkan sebuah sosis dari kantung belanjaan karena kita baru saja dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa persediaan yang telah habis sebelum waktunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kucing itu mulai tidak berlari ketika aku mendekatinya. Kucing itu memakan sosis yang aku berikan, setelahnya aku membelai lembut bulu halus yang kotor itu.

"Oppa, dia tidak akan bertahan di suhu dingin seperti ini tanpa induknya. Kakinya juga terluka, dan matanya sedang dalam kondisi tak baik, tertutupi kotoran"kataku, aku mengiba. Dari dulu, aku memang tak tega melihat binatang-binatang terlantar, terlebih jika kondisi mereka masih kecil dan terluka. Aku pasti akan merawatnya, minimal memberi makan dan minum jika ibuku tidak mengijinkanku untuk merawat mereka karena sudah terlalu banyak kucing di rumah.

"Apa kau ingin mengadopsinya?"tanyamu to the point. Kau seperti sudah mengetahui maksudku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menggendong kucing malang itu

"Tapi kita sudah punya dirumah"kau berusaha mengingatkan dan memberi pengertian

"Lalu, apakah oppa tega membiarkan dia disini dan mati?"tanyaku, aku memasang wajah memelas. Aku mungkin tidak pandai ber-aegyo tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan tahan melihat wajah memelasku

"Aishh ya baiklah. Kau boleh memeliharanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan induknya?"tanyamu

"Telepon saja tempat penangkaran hewan, atau oppa mau mengubur atau mengkremasi mayat itu?" kataku, kau segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon

"Aniya"katamu singkat

"Oppa, aku rasa kita perlu ke dokter hewan. Kakinya terluka cukup parah dan kotoran mata itu menghalangi pandangannya"

"Tapi ini sudah malam sayang, besok pagi saja ya. Untuk sementara, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengobatinya di apartemen"katamu, aku menyadari omonganmu ada benarnya. Malam ini sudah cukup larut dan tak mungkin ada dokter hewan yang masih buka.

Kita membawa pulang kucing itu ke apartemen, aku membersihkan kucing kecil itu dengan telaten, tak lupa membalut lukanya. Kau telah menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua kucing kita. Sudah kuduga, diawal akan seperti ini, mungkin akan sulit memelihara dua kucing yang tidak saling mengenal. Terjadilah pertengkaran kedua hewan itu. Tapi, aku percaya bahwa perlahan mereka akan mulai terbiasa.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kalian lebih suka mana readers?. Anjing atau kucing?


	21. BAB III : Alphabet (Q)

_Q : Quartz & Sapphire_

Kemanapun dirimu pergi, kau selalu mengingatku. Aku tidak sedang GR, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dan terbukti, setiap kali kau pergi keluar negeri, kau pasti membawakanku barang-barang khas dari negara itu. Tidak hanya barang khas, terkadang juga ada saja barang lain. Parfum, pakaian, sepatu, tas atau apapun. Padahal kadang aku tak membutuhkan semua itu. Aku hanya butuh kau selamat dari perjalanan dan bisa memelukku dan menciumku ketika melihatku. Itu adalah hadiah paling berharga untukku.

Tapi, ada masa dimana kau tidak membawakan apapun untukku. Kadang karena tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik, kadang ada juga karena kau tidak memiliki waktu. Jika seperti itu kau akan minta maaf padaku, padahal aku sama sekali tak marah. Kadang kau juga memberikanku hadiah konyol. Kau pernah memberikanku sebotol pasir putih dari Hawai dan botol kosong yang kau bilang "Udara" dari Los Angeles. Tapi, aku tetap menyimpannya, hingga lemari pajangan hampir penuh.

Hari itu, kau baru saja kembali dari Paris. Kali ini aku menjemputmu ke Bandara, tentunya dengan pengawalan dari agensimu. Jarang sekali aku bisa seperti ini, mungkin ini yang ketiga kalinya selama pernikahan kita. Ketika mata kita bertemu, kau tidak memelukku, hanya menggandeng tanganku. Aku paham karena kau menghargai perasaan fans. Setidaknya kita bertemu lebih cepat. Hari itu kau memintaku untuk menyetir karena kau merasa terlalu lelah setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang. Kau malah memilih tidur di mobil.

Sampai dirumah, aku membantumu menurunkan barang. Aku membuka barang-barang yang kau bawa, menurunkan pakaian kotormu untuk aku cuci besok. Tapi kau melarangku menyentuh sebuah tas, kau bilang akan membongkarnya sendiri nanti. Setelahnya, aku membuatkanmu teh dan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi.

"Oppa mau aku siapkan air hangat?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin mandi air hangat"katamu, kau segera mengambil handuk

Aku pun turun kebawah untuk menonton TV. Tak butuh waktu lama, kau ikut turun dan kau terlihat jauh lebih segar setelah mandi. Kau memakai kaos polos dengan celana santai selutut.

"Oppa mau makan?"tanyaku padamu yang baru saja sampai di ruang TV

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang. Santai saja dan nikmati TV-mu"katamu.

Tak lama, kau mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag. Aku sudah hapal betul, hadiah lagi. Aku senang tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang diberi hadiah oleh suaminya?. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana aku menyimpan semua hadiah pemberianmu.

"Oppa, jangan lagi. Banyak barang yang kau belikan belum aku pakai"kataku

"Kali ini berbeda. Setelah ini, aku berjanji tidak akan sering-sering membelikanmu hadiah kecuali kau yang meminta" katamu

Kau membuka paper bag itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Kemudian membuka kotak itu dihadapanku dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung hati berwarna biru dengan berlian berwarna merah muda disisinya.

"Apa ini batu Safir?"tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Batu ini mungkin tidak sebesar Heart of the Ocean, tapi tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga

"Iya, dan juga Quartz mawar"

"Oppa, untuk apa?. Aku jarang memakai perhiasan. Bahkan, satu set perhiasan berlian yang kau berikan saat lamaran kemarin baru satu kali aku pakai dan setelah itu masih kusimpan rapi di lemari" jelasku

"Aku senang memberimu hadiah sayang. Dan ada alasan khusus kenapa aku membelikan ini"katamu, aku menatapmu seolah bertanya "Apa?"

"Banyak sekali para raja ataupun para bangsawan yang telah memberikan batu safir kepada permaisurinya. Sebagai bentuk cinta tentu saja, dan aku memberikan ini karena kau adalah permaisuriku dan aku ingin menjadi rajamu"katamu

"Kau akan selalu jadi rajaku oppa, dengan atau tanpa ini"kataku

"Perhiasan ini seberat 17 Carat dan kau tentu paham apa maknanya. Awalnya aku ingin memilih Aquamarine atau Turqois biru sebagai pasangan dari Quartz mawar agar telihat seperti Rose Quartz dan Serenity, tapi Safir memiliki makna yang lebih dalam dan jauh lebih berharga. Sehingga aku menyandingkan Quartz mawar dengan Safir. Batu Safirnya hanya satu dikelilingi Quartz yang banyak, itu artinya kau berharga dan hanya satu meskipun ada banyak fans diluar sana"jelasmu

"Ya ampun oppa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu"kataku

"Maaf aku tidak membelikanmu yang lebih berat"ujarmu, aku menggeleng

"Kenapa oppa selalu minta maaf padahal oppa tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ini sudah cukup"kataku, kau mengacak rambutku

"Berbaliklah, aku akan memakaikannya padamu"katamu, aku berbalik kemudian kau memasangkan kalung penuh makna itu padaku, kemudian mencium leherku sebelum akhirnya membiarkanku berbalik

"Cantik sekali"katamu sambil menyentuh kalung yang telah kupakai

"Gomawo oppa"kataku sambil memelukmu erat

"Ada alasan lain kenapa aku memberikan ini sebagai tanda kasih sayangku padamu"katamu lagi, aku melihatmu dan seolah bertanya kenapa

"Kau pernah bercerita tentang sebuah kalung emas bertuliskan namamu yang ayahmu hadiahkan saat kau berusia 1 tahun dan ayahmu berkata kau tidak boleh menjual kalung itu bagaimanapun keadaannya karena itu adalah cinta dari ayahmu"

"Lalu?"tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya

"Aku percaya padamu, karena buktinya kau tidak menjual kalung itu hingga kini. Jadi, Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan pernah kau jual kalung yang penuh makna ini apapun yang terjadi pada kita"pintamu

"Iya, aku berjanji padamu"kataku

Choi Seungcheol, kau lebih berharga dari batu mulia yang ada di dunia ini. Kau adalah permataku, dan tidak ada lagi permata sepertimu.


	22. BAB III : Alphabet (R)

_R : Rambut_

Kau menyukai gadis dengan rambut panjang dan tanpa poni. Aku rasa itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kau pada akhirnya jatuh padaku. Dari dulu, aku selalu memiliki rambut panjang dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengatur poni. Dari yang kuperhatikan, kau suka mencium rambutku. Apalagi ketika aku baru keramas, saat baru ke salon, memakai masker atau kondisioner, atau setelah kau manjakan dengan vitamin rambut. Terkadang, kau menciumnya ketika aku sedang memasak, ketika aku bersandar didada atau bahumu, terkadang kau juga memelukku dari belakang hanya untuk mencium rambut di ujung kepalaku, atau ketika kau memelukku saat tidur. Kau juga suka membelainya!, terlebih ketika pahamu menjadi bantal bagiku.

Dirimu bukan hanya protektif, tetapi kau juga seseorang yang penuh perhatian. Tak jarang ketika kau memiliki waktu senggang di rumah dan kebetulan aku baru saja keramas. Kau akan datang menghampiriku, membantuku mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Mengambil alih handuk dari tanganku, mengelapkannya ke helai rambutku yang basah. Kemudian mengambil pengering rambut dan tak lupa kau menyisir dan memberikan vitamin pada rambutku. Kadang kau malah menanyakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku heran melihat rambutmu. Aku nyaris tak pernah melihatmu dengan Bad Hair Day"

"Mungkin karena oppa selalu memanjakanku seperti ini" jawabku bermaksud memuji perilakumu. Tapi didalam hati aku juga bertanya, mungkin karena rambut ini DNA dari ibuku

Aku suka kau manjakan seperti itu, tapi terkadang aku menolak bantuanmu karena aku tahu kau cukup lelah. Terkadang aku berbuat hal yang sama, membantumu mengeringkan rambutmu. Hanya saja, aku memilih duduk di meja rias dan duduk menghadapmu karena perbedaan tinggi badan kita yang mencapai 25 cm –kau sendiri yang sering mengangkatku untuk duduk disana–. Daripada berdiri, itu akan menyulitkanku.

Tapi, ada kalanya aku merasa bosan dengan rambut panjang dan merasa sedikit kesulitan merawatnya. Tapi aku telah berulang kali mengurungkan niat untuk memotong pendek rambutku hanya demi dirimu, hanya karena kau menyukainya!. Tapi, kali ini aku ingin mengatakan apa keinginanku. Saat itu kau melakukan kegiatan yang sama, kau mengeringkan rambutku yang basah.

"Oppa"panggilku

"Hmm"jawabmu, kau masih sibuk dengan rambutku serta pengering

"Aku ingin potong rambut"kataku

"Ya sudah potong saja"katamu enteng, aku yakin kau pasti belum memahami apa yang aku maksud

"Benarkah aku boleh memotong rambut?"tanyaku sekali lagi

"Iya tentu saja, kenapa tidak boleh?. kau hanya memotong ujungnya agar tidak bercabang kan?" tanyamu memastikan, kau tahu pasti. Biasanya aku hanya memotong sedikit saja agar tidak bercabang

"Tidak, kali ini aku ingin memotongnya pendek"kataku, kau sontak menghentikan aktivitasmu

"Apa kau yakin?. Tidak biasanya kau ingin potong pendek"tanyamu, kali ini kau tampak berpikir

"Aku hanya ingin saja, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku sedikit kerepotan mengurus rambut panjang"

"Ada aku yang dengan senang hati membantumu merawat rambut. Lagipula, apakah kau yakin rambut pendek tidak akan membuat pipimu terlihat makin chubby?"tanyamu diselingi ejekan

"Aku bukan ingin memotong dengan gaya Bob. Aku ingin memotongnya sebatas leher. Diatas bahu" jelasku

"Ohh, ya sudah"jawabmu enteng, kemudian menyalakan pengering rambut lagi dan mengarahkannya kerambutku

"Oppa tidak melarang?"tanyaku lagi, memastikan aku tidak salah mendengar

"Tidak"jawabmu lagi, masih sibuk dengan rambutku. Aku melihat matamu dari cermin, memastikan tidak ada rasa keberatan disana

"Benarkah?"tanyaku sekali lagi

"Iya. Aku memang menyukai perempuan berambut panjang, tapi aku juga ingin menghargai pendapat dan keinginanmu. Lagipula, rambut yang kau potong nanti, pasti akan memanjang lagi kan?"katamu sembari mematikan pengering rambut agar tidak mengganggu obrolan kita, aku hanya menganguk

"Rambut hanyalah rambut, tidak mempengaruhi perubahan sifat seseorang. Kau akan tetap menjadi dirimu dengan atau tanpa rambut panjang. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya sesekali aku melhat gayamu yang baru. Memangnya aku saja yang setiap kali comeback memiliki gaya dan warna rambut yang baru?"jelasmu

"Gomawo oppa!"kataku, aku memeluk pinggangmu

"Dan, setelah kau potong rambut nanti. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata menyesal karena telah memotongnya menjadi pendek. Kadang, wanita-wanita sulit untuk dipahami"katamu lagi diselingi ledekan untuk kaum perempuan

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Sudah lama sekali aku memikirkan hal ini. Aku akan memilih potongan rambut pendek yang paling cocok untukku"kataku, kau hanya tersenyum mengusap rambutku dan mencium ujung kepalaku kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasmu yang sempat tertunda

Begitulah dirimu, kau tidak hanya memikirkan kesukaanmu sendiri. Terkadang kau juga mendengarkan apa yang menjadi keinginanku. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku semakin terjerumus dalam pesonamu.


	23. BAB III : Alphabet (S)

_S : Sakura dan Canola_

Saat musim semi tiba, kau mengajakku ke pulau Jeju. Saat itu baru beberapa bulan pernikahan kita. Kau bilang, itu bukan bulan madu, hanya jalan-jalan biasa, sekaligus kau ingin mengikuti jejak Seungkwan yang pulang kampung dan Hansol yang ikut dengannya. Kita disana selama 3 hari 2 malam, tapi ternyata ada alasan khusus kenapa kau mengajakku kesana teat saat musim semi tiba.

Dari bandara menuju hotel, kau telah menyewa mobil untuk kita berjalan-jalan disana. Aku hanya bisa memandang takjub melihat indahnya bunga-bunga Sakura dan Canola yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya disepanjang jalan yang kita lewati.

"Oppa, Indah sekali. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sakura dan Canola sedang mekar disini?"tanyaku masih saja kagum dengan indahnya warna pink dan kuning yang menyatu, beberapa dari bunga-bunga itu jatuh tertiup angin.

"Seungkwan, dia bilang sedang musim Sakura dan Canola di Jeju. Jadi aku mengajakmu kesini sekalian berkeliling kampung halaman Seungkwan, dia bisa jadi Tour Guide pribadi kita"katamu

"Apakah, mengambil foto disini boleh?. Kenapa ada banyak pengendara yang menepikan mobilnya?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya boleh, biar aku tepikan mobilnya. Kita ambil beberapa foto"katamu

kau mencari sebuah tempat yang tidak banyak ditumbuhi bunga untuk menepikan mobil, kita mengambil beberapa foto di tempat itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau juga membawa kamera. Kau memotret bukan dari kamera ponsel melainkan dari sebuah kamera yang aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan kau memilikinya. Apakah kau membelinya sendiri atau malah memakai pemberian fans?.

Dihari pertama ini, kita tak banyak mengunjungi tempat rekreasi, kau lebih memilih untuk meletakan barang-barang di hotel kemudian mengunjungi kerumah orangtua Seungkwan. Keluarga mereka sangat ramah dan menghidangkan banyak sekali makanan khas pulau ini. Selanjutnya, di sore hari kau mengajakku ke salah satu pantai di Jeju, Hyeopjae. Kau bilang hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam dan melepaskan sebuah lampion. Tak lupa, sebelum hari mulai menggelap, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah bintang laut kecil dipinggir pantai, aku berniat membawanya pulang.

Terlihat sedehana sebenarnya, tapi aku sangat menikmati waktu yang sangat membosankan dipantai bersamamu. Dihari kedua, Seungkwan menepati janjinya, kita pergi dengan Seungkwan dan juga Hansol. Seungkwan benar-benar menjadi Tour Guide dadakan, mengajak kita ketempat-tempat yang layak untuk dikunjungi, dan malamnya kita hanya berada di hotel untuk menikmati makan malam romantis yang diiringi musik Jazz, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita rasakan saat kita berpacaran dulu karena takut tertangkap paparazi.

Tibalah dihari ketiga dimana tujuanmu yang sebenarnya. Kita mengambil penerbangan sore, jadilah dipagi hari saat di hotel aku terbangun dan menemukanmu sedang menyiapkan keranjang piknik. Kau telah menyiapkan semuanya, dan memintaku untuk mandi dan bersiap. Aku tentu menurutimu.

"Sebelum kita pergi, aku harus menutup matamu dulu"katamu

"Apa?. Untuk apa?"tanyaku keheranan

"Rahasia. Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu disebuah tempat dan pulang ke Seoul"katamu, aku tertawa dan mencubit dadamu. Kemudian kau memasangkan penutup mata pada mataku

"Jangan mengintip"katamu. Setelahnya kau menuntunku berjalan hingga kita ke Basement dan memasuki mobil kemudian memakaikanku Seatbelt.

Disepanjang perjalanan, kau terus saja menggenggam tanganku. Memberikan segelintir kepercayaan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, meyakinkan bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di Jeju dan kau pulang sendiri ke Seoul. Kau sangat ahli dalam menyetir, kau juga terbiasa menyetir dengan satu tangan, dan aku dapat merasakan saat ini kau menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir. Tak lupa, aku terus-terusan bertanya "Apakah kita sudah sampai?" atau "Boleh aku buka sekarang?" setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Hingga aku dapat mendengar mesin mobil dimatikan dan pintu terbuka, kau menuntunku kesebuah tempat. Ketika sudah sampai, aku dapat mendengar kau sibuk sendiri dengan barang-barang piknik yang telah kau siapkan. Setelahnya kau mengarahkan pandanganku kesuatu arah.

"Aku akan membuka penutup matamu, tapi jangan kau buka matamu dulu. Kau boleh membukanya dalam hitungan 3" jelasmu, perlahan kau membuka ikatan dibelakang kepalaku

"1, 2, 3"bisikmu ditelingaku sambil memegangi bahuku

Aku sangat kagum hingga aku rasanya mau menangis. Sebuah hamparan bunga Canola yang menuju langsung ke pantai dan sekarang kita sedang dibawah pohon Sakura yang besar. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau suka?"tanyamu, aku terharu. Ternyata, sebelum pergi kesini kau telah memastikan semuanya pada Seungkwan, menanyakan lokasi terbaik dan segalanya. Kau menghapus airmataku.

"Kau selalu penuh kejutan!. Bagaimana aku berhenti mencintaimu barang sedetik?"kataku

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk berhenti mencintaiku. Walau hanya satu detik. Maka dari itu aku harus selalu punya cara agar kau jatuh cinta berulang kali padaku"jawabmu dengan penuh makna

Kita menikmati harum bunga Sakura dan Canola yang dibawa angin, tak lupa mengabadikan foto. Piknik yang kita lakukan cukup sederhana, kau hanya membawa beberapa potong sandwich, buah-buahan, air mineral dan susu. Terakhir kita memilih berbaring dihamparan bunga dibawah pohon Sakura yang teduh sambil menikmati cerahnya langit. Ketika siang semakin terik, kau mengajakku pulang untuk berbenah karena kita harus mengejar penerbangan sore.


	24. BAB III : Alphabet (T)

_T : Tanaman_

Belakangan ini aku sedang mencari sebuah hobi baru. Aku pikir, Rooftop rumah kita terlalu kosong, teras dan balkon juga demikian. Pekerjaanku juga freelance jadi aku pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk megurus tanaman. Kita juga senantiasa bekerja menghadapi Laptop ataupun komputer dan radiasinya tidak baik untuk mata, kita butuh tanaman di rumah, sekaligus sebagai hobi baruku.

Akhirnya aku memberitahukan keinginanku ini padamu, kau setuju. Kau berpikir akan lebih bagus jika ada tanaman di rumah, selain sebagai sumber oksigen, juga bisa tempat pengalihan penglihatan jika mata sudah terlalu lelah.

"Tapi aku ingin merawat tanaman yang tidak mengotori didalam rumah. Untuk diluar, mungkin kita bisa merawat bunga yang sedikit rumit perawatannya"kataku

"Memangnya kau ingin bunga apa?"tanyamu, kita sedang di Rooftop untuk menyesuaikan tanaman yang akan diletakan

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya terpikir Anggrek untuk di Rooftop dan kaktus untuk di jendela"jawabku

"Kenapa tanaman itu?"tanyamu lagi

"Aku suka Anggrek, dari dulu aku ingin merawat bunga itu tapi tak punya cukup waktu dan lahan. Untuk kaktus, itu mengingatkanku pada teman lamaku, dia sangat suka kaktus, dan kaktus berbanding terbalik dengan Anggrek yang cenderung rumit dirawat, kaktus tidak membutuhkan banyak perawatan"jelasku

"Aku janji aku akan membelikanmu beberapa tanaman. Aku percayakan padamu, kau harus mencari beberapa tanaman yang sesuai"

"Oke, tapi oppa, aku mohon untuk membuatkan tempat teduh untuk bunga anggrek"kataku, kau memutar bola matamu

"Iya. Y/N-ah, apakah kau mau merawatkan bunga Baby Breath untukku?"katamu

"Tentu, aku suka bunga itu juga. Dan bunga itu adalah bunga yang oppa berikan ketika melamarku di hari wisuda"kataku mengenang masa lalu

"Ayo kita rawat sama-sama"katamu dengan mantap

Hari itupun tiba, kau benar-benar membelikan seluruh tanaman yang kumau bahkan dengan desain pot dan vas-nya. Tak lupa kau juga membuatkan tempat khusus untuk bunga Anggrek, kau membuatnya sendiri. Kau juga membantuku untuk menyusun bunga-bunga itu. Bunga mawar, Lily, Kamboja Putih dan tanaman herbal dan rempah seperti Basil –yang sekaligus bisa menjadi tanaman hias– kita tanam di halaman belakang. Anggrek, Azalea, Palem Hias dan beberapa tanaman berukuran sedang kita letakan di Rooftop. Untuk di teras, kebanyakan adalah tanaman yang menjuntai.

Bukan cuma tanaman hijau dan bermanfaat bagi kesehatan yang kutanam, beberapa tanaman ada juga yang berwarna-warni dan cantik dipandang mata seperti bunga Bougenville di Rooftop dan bunga Matahari di halaman belakang. Kau juga sempat protes dengan adanya tanaman di dalam rumah. Tapi aku tak menyerah dan menjelaskan apa fungsinya padamu.

"Oppa, aku memilih tanaman mini di dalam untuk menyejukan rumah. Aku juga memilih tanaman yang bisa memberikan udara yang bagus untuk kita seperti Lidah Mertua dan Pakis Boston. Aloe Vera juga nantinya bisa kita gunakan untuk rambut atau kulit"kataku

Disetiap windowsill aku meletakan mini plants agar menyejukan mata. Disetiap beberapa sudut ruangan aku juga meletakan lidah mertua, lidah buaya dan beberapa tanaman lain.

Perlahan kau akhirnya terbiasa dengan tanaman didalam rumah karena aku hanya meletakan mini plants untuk didalam rumah agar tidak memakan tempat dan meninggalkan kotoran. Pada akhirnya kau juga sering membantuku merawat tanaman-tanaman itu ataupun mengingatkanku dengan kondisi tanaman-tanaman itu. Oh, tak lupa aku juga menanam satu pot tanaman Catnip yang sangat disukai kucing. Kedua kucingku bisa teler setelah mencium bau tanaman itu.

Entah kenapa, kau selalu saja menuruti apapun keinginanku. Kau selalu mendukung apapun hobi dan kegiatanku selama itu kau anggap positif. Sebagai balasannya, aku pun demikian. Aku tak bisa menolak setiap keinginanmu.


	25. BAB III : Alphabet (U)

_U : Untuk Suamiku_

Apakah aku akan menulis surat?. Tidak, aku bukan menulis surat. Aku hanya sedang ingin bercerita tentang hari ulang tahunmu. Biasanya aku akan membuatkanmu kue –jika sempat–. Kadang aku akan membelinya saja jika aku tak punya waktu. Aku bukannya tak mau membelikanmu hadiah, aku hanya sering kebingungan hendak membelikanmu apa. Kau suka Parfum tapi sudah banyak sekali koleksi parfum-mu. Baju, tas, sepatu dan barang branded lainnya, aku rasa kau punya banyak, terlebih yang diberikan fans atau mungkin sesama member. Mobil?, uangku tidak sebanyak itu. Pasti akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun kredit.

Setiap kali hari ulang tahunmu tiba, aku akan selalu dipusingkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan, pernah sekali malah member yang membantuku menentukan hadiah untukmu. Mungkin kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan tak bisa datang ke Caratland Fanmeeting di atas kapal pesiar?. Di hari H ketika member ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu, member memintaku yang membawakan kue buatanku sendiri untukmu. Jadi, aku ikut dan menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahmu.

Biasanya, aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu tepat pukul 12 malam. Jika kau sudah atau sedang dirumah, aku akan mengganggu tidurmu dan menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun dan memberikan kue yang telah aku siapkan. Tapi ada saatnya kau pulang larut malam, bisa jadi lewat ataupun tepat pukul 12 malam dan aku akan menunggumu meskipun aku mengantuk dan bosan. Pernah sekali aku gagal mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Kau pulang lebih lama dari biasanya, sekitar pukul 3 malam dan akhirnya aku ketiduran di sofa karena tak sanggup menahan kantuk. Syukurlah aku tidak menyalakan lilinnya.

Tapi, untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini, aku ingin sekali memberikanmu hadiah spesial. Sesuatu yang lain dari sekedar kue. Aku mulai mencari sesuatu yang sesuai kepribadianmu. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau mungkin saja sudah bosan dengan barang-barang mahal, jadi aku pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial lagi nanti. Jadilah aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah yang begitu bermakna.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membuat kejutan ulantahun untukmu, aku sering membuatnya dan berakhir dengan kau yang pulang larut malam atau bahkan aku yang ketiduran karena menunggumu, jadi kali ini aku memastikan jadwalmu agar tidak gagal. Syukurlah saat itu kau pulang tepat pada waktunya jadi semuanya sesuai rencana. Aku menyiapkan sebuah makan malam romantis untukmu di rooftop, dan tak lupa aku menyambutmu dengan sebuah kue ketika kau pulang. Kita makan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya aku membuka suara.

"Ada satu lagi hadiah untuk oppa, sebenarnya ini adalah hadiah utama"kataku

"Hahaha, seperti Lucky Draw saja"katamu bergurau, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kado berukuran sedang padamu

"Boleh aku membukanya?"tanyamu

"Ya, tentu saja"kataku, aku sedikit deg-degan karena khawatir kau akan kecewa

Kau merobek kertas demi kertas yang membalut hadiah itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah mug putih dengan tulisan cetak disisinya. Juga sebuah tumblr untukmu ketika berolahraga yang juga memiliki kalimat disisinya dan sebuah karikatur dan kaligrafi yang telah kubingkai.

"Aku adalah seekor kuda liar yang tidak pernah belajar untuk berhenti. I am a wild horse who never learn to stop"katamu membaca semua kalimat yang tertera di benda-benda itu

"Ini adalah motto-ku"katamu lagi, aku hanya mengangguk

"Maaf aku hanya membuatkan ini. Oppa tahu?, aku sering sekali kebingungan memilihkanmu hadiah. Membelikanmu barang mahal, fans-mu sudah banyak melakukannya. Membuatkan kue saja, aku rasa kau akan bosan. Jadi aku membuatkan ini semua dengan motto-mu, agar kau bisa membaca motto itu setiap saat"kataku sedikit curhat padamu

"Hadiah apapun yang kau berikan padaku, pasti akan aku terima sayang. Hadiah dari fans saja banyak yang aku simpan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai hadiah dari istriku?"katamu

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku akan memajang ini si studio"sambungmu sembari mengelus punggung tanganku

Kau berdiri dari tempat dudukmu dan memutarkan sebuah lagu romantis, mengulurkan tangan kananmu dihadapanku. Ketika aku menggenggamnya kau menarikku untuk berdiri dan langsung merapatkan pinggangku. Ya, kau mengajakku berdansa. Dansa ketiga kalinya denganmu dan aku masih saja kaku mengikuti gerakanmu.

Setelah malam itu, aku berjanji akan berusaha memberikanmu hadiah disetiap hari ulang tahunmu ataupun hari selain itu. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan fans-mu, kau juga sering membelikanku hadiah, jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku membalasnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Caratdeul, hadiah apa yang kamu kasih ke kemarin?

Author ya Cuma cerita ini sama doa hehehehe. Fangirl missqueen soalnya

Jangan lupa follow dan komen yaaa^^


	26. BAB III : Alphabet (V)

_V : Vonis_

Dari awal kita menikah, kita sudah membuat komitmen dari awal tentang anak. Aku telah mengatakan padamu jika aku tidak mau cepat-cepat tapi aku tidak ingin menundanya pula. Kau sendiri juga harus mengikuti kontrak dan bisa memiliki anak setelah setahun menikah. Setahun sudah lewat, dan kita masih baik-baik saja. Selama ini kita berhubungan tanpa menggunakan pengaman, bahkan dari awal kita menikah, hanya saja untuk mengikuti syarat yang ada di kontrak kita tidak terlalu sering melakukannya. Selepas dari kontrak, barulah kita bisa bebas berhubungan.

Selain alasan kontrak, tentu saja aku ingin menikmati saat-saat berdua denganmu. Melampaui batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar selama berpacaran. Aku juga ingin menikmati semua sifatmu, sifat-sifat yang mungkin tak terlihat selama berpacaran, sifat yang mungkin saja akan berubah setelah menikah. Nyatanya, kau tidak banyak berubah, aku menjadi semakin yakin akan melanjutkan rumah tangga kita dan ingin mengandung anakmu.

Pernikahan kita sudah lebih dari setahun, bahkan nyaris 1 tahun 6 bulan dan sudah sewajarnya jika aku mulai menampakan ciri-ciri hamil dan mulai merajut mimpimu –bahkan diawal-awal pernikahan kita walaupun kemungkinannya kecil–. 3 anak laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Pernah sekali aku memekik kegirangan karena sudah 1 bulan aku tidak menstruasi, tetapi setelah aku memeriksa, hanya ada 1 garis yang tertera. Bulan berikutnya aku malah menstruasi nyaris 2 minggu. Mungkin efek kelelahan atau setres, entahlah.

Tapi, semakin lama aku semakin khawatir pula. Umurku sudah terlalu matang dan tak bisa dihentikan begitu juga dirimu, aku takut jika aku membiarkan saja semuanya. Aku khawatir jika aku malah punya anak diumurku yang sudah tua atau malah kubiarkan hal ini hingga menopause. Aku tidak tahu siapakah yang memiliki masalah diantara kita.

"Yeobo, kenapa aku belum hamil juga ya?"kataku didepan cermin, masih memakai bathrobe dan memegangi perutku

"Mungkin belum saatnya"jawabmu enteng, kau masih bermain game di ponselmu sambil berbaring ditempat tidur

"Oppa, aku serius. Aku takut seandainya aku tak bisa hamil"kataku membalikan badan kearahmu

"Kau mau periksa?"tanyamu, aku setuju tapi disisi lain aku juga khawatir, aku takut tak bisa menerima kenyataan

Rangkaian pemeriksaan telah aku jalani, begitupun dirimu. Aku selain takut, menanti detik-detik hasil yang diberikan dokter. Aku masih saja meremas-remas ujung rok-ku dan dirimu yang menyadari hal itu menggenggam tanganku dan memandang wajahku. Memberikan setitik harapan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak lama dokter datang dan duduk di kursinya. Membuka sebuah map berisi laporan

"Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan. Tuan Choi Seungcheol baik-baik saja, dia normal. Bahkan spermanya cukup bagus. Nyonya Y/N juga semuanya bekerja dengan baik, hanya saja. Apakah sering mengalami nyeri ketika menstruasi?"ujar dokter tersebut menjelaskan, aku menelan ludahku ketika aku dilempari dengan pertanyaan itu

"Iya, aku sering mengalaminya. Bahkan beberapa kali membuatku tak bisa bekerja"

"Dugaan sementara, mungkin alasannya karena endometriosis. Tapi, kita tidak bisa menjamin karena hal itu, karena pada beberapa kasus, wanita yang positif memiliki endometriosis juga mudah punya anak. Mungkin juga karena kebiasaan. Apaka anda sering meminum kopi?, tidur larut malam mungkin, merokok, minum alkohol terlalu banyak"

"Ya, pekerjaan saya menuntut itu. Saya sering bertemu klien dan harus mengerjakan konsep hingga larut malam. Sering meminum kopi karena saya suka dan agar tidak mengantuk. Untuk merokok dan alkohol, saya tidak konsumsi keduanya"

"Bisa jadi karena itu. Tapi, kami khawatir jika ternyata saluran telur di rahim anda terlalu sempit sehingga sedikit sulit bagi sperma untuk melewatinya. Kita butuh pemeriksaan lebih lanjut"kata dokter, perasaanku hancur berantakan, bahkan aku tidak berani untuk melihatmu

.

Aku tidak berbicara apapun setelah kita keluar dari ruangan dokter, dokter memberikan resep obat yang mungkin saja bisa meningkatkan kesuburan. Aku tak berbicara apapun walau hanya kita berdua didalam mobil. Aku memilih bungkam dan melihat kearah jendela. Kau pun sama hal-nya, tidak membicarakan apapun dan fokus ke jalan. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat itu. Mungkin kau hanya tidak ingin membahasnya dulu karena takut jiwaku terguncang. Mungkin juga kau sangat kecewa karena kemungkinan kau memiliki anak sesuai keinginanmu menipis.

Aku menidurkan diriku begitu sampai di rumah. Aku masih saja memunggungimu. Aku tidak tidur, hanya merenung dan nyaris menangis. Kaupun tidak merespon apapun seperti biasanya membuatku kalut. Tiba-tiba saja kau bersiap dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku setelah menerima sebuah telepon, aku tak tahu apakah itu dari manajer atau siapa. Saat itu kau pulang hingga larut, lebih larut dari biasanya membuatku semakin khawatir.

Aku merasa frustasi, kau tiba-tiba mendiamkanku. Tak ada lagi kata semangat yang keluar dari bibirmu, tak ada lagi kata-kata penenang yang selalu berhasil membuatku lupa akan segala kecemasan. Tak ada lagi ciuman selamat tinggal. Aku bingung ingin apa. Bahkan aku tak selera makan seharian karena aku sangat takut dengan keputusanmu disaat-saat seperti ini.

Aku dapat mendengar suara mobilmu yang memasuki pekarangan, aku tak menyambutmu seperti biasanya. Aku hanya belum siap mendengarkan keputusan darimu dan sebisa mungkin aku akan selalu menghindar. Ini sudah dini hari dan kau baru pulang. Aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur, masih diposisi yang sama membelakangi tempat kosong yang biasa kau tempati. Tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu kamar kita yang terbuka. Kau menghela nafasmu berat kemudain segera kekamar mandi. Entahlah, apakah kau mandi atau hanya sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Aku pun dapat merasakan tempat kosong yang biasa kau tempati mulai bergerak. Aku mengira kau akan langsung tidur mengingat ini sudah dini hari dan besok aku yakin kau akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk jadwal yang telah ditentukan.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau belum tidur"katamu, aku hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan kepura-puraanku. Kau membelai rambutku dengan lembut

"Sayang, berhentilah berpura-pura. Ayo kita bicara"katamu sekali lagi, akhirnya akupun mengalah dan duduk menghadapmu yang sedang bersandar di dashboard

"Aku..."katamu, aku tak mau mendengarnya sehingga aku memotong kata-katamu

"Oppa kecewa denganku kan?. Aku tidak bisa hamil oppa, oppa tidak mungkin memiliki 4 anak dariku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan oppa kebahagiaan, aku bukan wanita seutuhnya"kataku dengan berlinangan airmata

"Uljima"

"Oppa pasti sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Aku mengerti, oppa boleh menikah lagi atau oppa ingin menceraikanku. Aku sudah siap"kataku, kau hanya menatapku, memandangku penuh intimidasi

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku sudah memutuskan setelah vonis dari dokter"katamu, jantungku semakin berdegub. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apakah ini adalah akhir dari kisah cinta kita?. Apakah ini akhir dari kebahagiaanku?. Apakah aku siap cintamu dibagi untuk wanita lain?. Apakah aku siap harus melihatmu bersama wanita lain dan aku juga harus akur dengannya?.

"Aku memutuskan kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apalagi menduakanmu. Aku tidak kecewa padamu sayang, aku tidak marah jika kau belum hamil. Itu hanya vonis sementara, dokter bilang kau sehat. Kau hanya sedikit sulit untuk hamil, bukan berarti kau tak bisa hamil"katamu

"Tidak mungkin oppa, dari dulu aku selalu mengalami nyeri saat haid. Aku suka minum kopi, pekerjaanku sangat menguras tenaga, aku sering bergadang. Dan, saluran telur... sempit. Mau sampai kapan kau menungguku untuk hamil?"kataku, kita berdebat dengan hebatnya. Aku menangis dan kau marah karena aku mengatakan kata berpisah

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?. Kata member aku Dewa Minum, aku banyak minum Alkohol dan dinyatakan sehat. Itu masih vonis sementara sayang. Aku tidak peduli, apakah kau akan hamil dalam jangka waktu cepat atau lambat, atau bahkan mungkin kau tidak bisa hamil. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disaat kau berada di titik terlemah seperti ini"jawabmu

"Tapi aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan!"kataku frustasi

"Kau bisa!"bentakmu

"Kita hanya butuh waktu dan usaha yang lebih besar. Kalau pun tak bisa juga, aku rela mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk program bayi tabung. Ayo kita program kehamilan. Aku percaya kau bisa hamil sayang"katamu, aku terdiam. Kau mendekatiku dan memelukku

"Maafkan aku oppa. Aku tidak menjadi istri yang kau harapkan, maaf aku terlalu banyak meminum kopi, maaf aku terlalu sering bergadang, maaf aku terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan hingga aku lelah. Maaf atas semuanya"kataku masih terisak di dadamu, kaos yang kau pakai telah basah dengan airmataku. Kau mencium ujung kepalaku

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, kau tidak bersalah. Kau juga tidak mau seperti ini. Sekarang ayo kita jalankan program, kita mulai hidup lebih sehat. Aku percaya kau akan hamil"katamu, perlahan aku percaya padamu dan aku berjanji akan menjalani hidup yang lebih sehat dan tak lupa berusaha serta mengurangi pekerjaanku agar tidak terlalu lelah.

"Sayang, aku memilihmu bukan hanya karena aku ingin memiliki keturunan. Aku memilihmu bukan karena aku butuh menikah. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan semua perjuangan yang telah kita lewati sampai ke titik ini?. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, aku telah memintamu dari orangtuamu. Alasan kita menikah adalah karena aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Aku telah memilihmu dan berjanji dihadapan Tuhan akan selalu bersyukur apapun kekurangan dan kelebihanmu meskipun saat itu aku tidak tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Lalu, apakah cinta akan meninggalkanmu disaat kau berada di posisi terburuk?. Apakah aku harus mengingkari janji yang telah aku buat?. Aku hanya ingin dirimu, kau berhasil melengkapiku dengan segala kekuranganmu"katamu, aku terharu sangat terharu. Meskipun terdengar menggombal dan membual tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa ada kesungguhan disana

Lagi-lagi, kau mencium bibirku disaat-saat seperti ini. Kau melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan, menyalurkan kata semuanya akan baik lewat ciuman itu. Menenangkan jiwaku yang kacau.


	27. BAB III : Alphabet (W)

_W : Waktu Berharga_

Ada begitu banyak waktu yang dapat kita habiskan ketika kita sama-sama berada di apartemen. Tanpa pembuatan lagu, tanpa susunan acara, tanpa konsep, tanpa dering telepon yang beruntun dan mengusik dari matahari mulai bersinar hingga menjelang tidur di malam hari. Terkadang kita hanya akan tidur sampai siang atau bahkan sampai sore jika tubuh terasa terlalu lelah karena kita yang sangat sibuk dan harus tidur hingga dini hari.

Terkadang kita menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton kartun ataupun film. Terkadang kita juga sering memasak bersama, atau pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja keperluan bulanan kita. Tak jarang kita melakukan perawatan wajah bersama. Memakai masker misalnya, atau kadang aku merusuhi aktivitasmu yang sedang bercukur. Kita juga sering iseng-iseng adu panco. Tetapi tentu tidak adil jika aku melawanmu dengan satu tangan. Aku sering melawanmu dengan dua tangan tapi tetap saja aku tak mampu mengalahkanmu.

"Oppa curang!. Oppa memiringkan badan!"kataku merajuk

"Kenapa aku?. Tentu kau yang curang, mana ada adu panco dengan dua tangan, aku saja satu tangan" belamu

Tak banyak berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Kita sedang berada di kamar, diatas karpet berbulu memainkan sebuah permainan. Eumm tidak, sudah banyak sebenarnya. Kita sudah bermain monopoli tadi dan pemenangnya adalah aku, kemudian ular tangga dengan kau yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Sekarang kita sedang bermain Kiss or Slap. Dimana kita memainkan batu, gunting, kertas dan siapa yang menang bisa memilih mencium ataupun menampar.

Tentu saja kau si Choi Seungcheol mesum akan selalu memilih mencium. Tapi aku bersyukur juga kau tidak memilih tampar, karena aku tidak akan tahan sakitnya. Aku sendiri lebih sering memilih tampar karena aku kesal denganmu yang selalu saja menang di setiap permainan. Panco, tentu saja kau selalu menang bahkan kau mengalahkanku tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Batu, gunting, kertas, aku payah dalam permainan ini dan lebih sering kalah.

"Oppa mengalahlah untuk setiap permainan jika kau sudah terlalu banyak menang"kataku protes

"Nan Sirheo!. Kalau aku menang aku bisa menciummu, dan itu kebahagiaanku"katamu. Aku frustasi, masalahnya sudah 10 kali kita bermain batu, gunting, kertas tetapi tidak sekalipun aku keluar sebagai pemenang

Setelah yang ke-11, aku keluar sebagai pemenang.

PLAK

"Aww!"pekikmu, iya aku menamparmu

"Chagiya, kau tega sekali menampar suami tampanmu ini. Fans-ku saja ingin menciumku, kenapa kau malah sekejam ini"katamu diselingi aegyo

"Daritadi selalu oppa yang menang!. Oppa juga curang!"protesku

"Curang dari mana?. Daritadi memang terbukti aku harus menang"katamu tak terima

"Iya oppa curang!. Oppa selalu memilih permainan yang bisa oppa kuasai"jawabku

"Jadi kau ingin main apa heung?"tanyamu

Selanjutnya aku memilih sebuah permainan yang kira-kira aku kuasai, tapi tetap saja kau lebih dominan menang. Kemudian kita berlanjut keperdebatan-perdebatan konyol dan selalu berakhir dengan kau yang menggodaku dan membuatku bisa berhenti untuk merajuk, kau selalu bisa membuatku tidak marah padamu. Kadang, aku juga iseng untuk mengajakmu bermain kartu ataupun catur. Kartu mungkin aku masih bisa menang, tapi untuk catur, aku sangat penasaran, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti strateginya.

Terkadang, ada saatnya kita memilih untuk menonton pertandingan bola di TV hingga larut malam dan taruhan. Satu kali kau kalah taruhan dan sesuai perjanjian, satu harian kau harus membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Walau bagaimanapun akhirnya aku tak tega dan turun tangan membantumu sedikit.

Ada kalanya, ketika kau sedang berada dirumah full sehari atau lebih, kau akan mengurus mobil. Kadang kau membawanya servis ke bengkel ataupun car wash untuk dibersihkan luar dan dalam. Tapi ada masanya menurutku mobil tidak terlalu kotor dan aku lebih senang menyarankan untuk mencuci mobil itu sendiri daripada harus menghamburkan uang ke car wash. Tentu saja jika moodku sedang bagus aku akan menganggumu. Menuangkan busa ke mobil yang telah kau cuci atau menyemprotmu yang sedang menyabuni hingga basah. Kemudian jiwa jahil dari seorang Choi Seungcheol akan keluar, kau tentu saja akan protes dan kemudian membalasnya tanpa ampun

Aku rasa seperti itulah yang sering dilakukan dua orang dewasa yang telah menikah ini tetapi masih suka bertingkah konyol dan kekanakan. Walaupun ada masanya kita akan memilih duduk di window seat dan membaca buku dan saling bertukar pikiran dan juga mengeluarkan unek-unek ataupun masalah yang sedang kita hadapi. Meski lebih banyak waktu-waktu yang konyol, tapi bagiku waktu-waktu yang telah lewat itu sangat berharga.

.

TBC

.

.

Part ini terinspirasi gara-gara Seungcheol pas di Ideal Cut ngambil dan mainin sepatu fans yang dilempar ke atas panggung. Dia kayak bahagia gitu wkwkwk

Jangan lupa follow dan komen yaa^^


	28. BAB III : Alphabet (X)

_X : Xerosis_

Pekerjaanmu menuntutmu untuk sering bersentuhan dengan make-up, dan kadang kau harus memakai itu hingga waktu yang lama. Belakangan, keadaan kulitmu memburuk, aku rasa karena kau tidak serasi dengan make-up yang diberikan. Kau mengeluh, katamu wajahmu sedikit kasar, kering, terasa panas, perih dan mengelupas. Sekitar lehermu juga gatal.

Aku rasa aku pernah mengalami hal itu, karena saat itu aku salah memilih kosmetik. Wajahku rasanya kering dan perih. Jika dilihat dari kaca, akan terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi begitu disentuh dengan tangan akan terasa sedikit kasar dan seperti mengelupas. Aku berinisiatif membawamu ke dokter kulit agar hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jika dibiarkan dan kau masih memakai make-up yang sama, aku khawatir kulitmu akan memburuk. Sebenarnya aku bisa membelikan obat di apotek, tapi manajer melarangku karena khawatir salah obat.

"Tuan, itu adalah kondisi kulit kering. Biasanya disebut Xerosis. Penyebabnya biasanya karena kosmetik atau kurang minum. Ini tidak berbahaya, tapi rasanya pasti tidak nyaman"kata dokter setelah melihat kondisi wajahmu

"Iya, gatal dan terasa panas"jawabmu

"Aku hanya akan memberikanmu salep, oleskan setelah area dibersihkan, terlebih setelah mandi"kata dokter tersebut sembali menuliskan resep obat pada secarik kertas yang kemudian bisa kita tebus di bagian farmasi.

Setelah menebus obat, kita segera kembali. Kau langsung kembali ke dorm karena akan ada jadwal selanjutnya. Aku sebenarnya khawatir, karena kau pasti akan terkena make-up lagi.

"Chagiya, bawa pulang saja mobilnya. Nanti malam, aku akan diantar manajer-nim"katamu

"Oppa, bilang pada coordi noona-mu itu, jangan terlalu tebal memberimu make-up"kataku mengingatkan

"Memangnya kalau aku jelek kau berhenti mencintaiku?"tanyamu

"Ya bukan, aku tidak mau itu lebih parah. Karena aku tahu itu rasanya menyiksa. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Hanya saja, mungkin netizen akan membenciku karena mengira aku tidak merawatmu dengan benar"kataku

"Hahahaha, kau masih saja takut pada netizen"kau menertawakanku

"Aku bukan takut!, hanya saja aku malas membaca komentar negatif mereka karena aku tidak akan bisa melawannya, oppa tahu kan? 1000 lawan 1. Jika aku membalas kata-kata mereka, akan semakin jelek aku dimata mereka"

"Sayang, kau hanya punya dua tangan. Tidak akan bisa menghentikan jari mereka untuk mengetik ataupun menutup mulut mereka. Lebih baik kau gunakan kedua tanganmu untuk menutup telinga dan matamu"katamu

Chu~

Aku mencium pipimu, menghiraukan keadaan bahwa kau tengah menyetir dan fokus ke jalanan.

"Oppa selalu bisa membuatku tenang"kataku

"Kau selalu bisa menyembuhkanku. Kau tahu?, aku rasa kulitku terasa lebih baik sekarang"rayumu lagi

"Oppa!, kau pandai sekali merayu"

Tidak terasa kita telah sampai di Dorm, kemudian kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang mesra dan seperti biasa, aku tentu memberikan obat tadi dan mengingatkanmu akan hal-hal tertentu. Menghiraukan bahwa manajer telah menunggumu. Hingga manajermu menginterupsi kegiatan kita

"Yak!, dasar pengantin baru. Ditinggal bekerja saja seperti ditinggal perang. Ck ck ck"

"Ah hyung, bilang saja kau iri. Sana! Cepatlah cari istri! Jangan cuma mengurusi Sebong"jawabmu sekaligus meledek

"Hati-hati dijalan ya sayang"katamu kemudian mengecup keningku lewat jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangan ketika aku mulai menginjak pedal gas.


	29. BAB III : Alphabet (Y)

_Y : Yatim_

Sudah beberapa bulan setelah pertengkaran hebat kita dimalam itu, pertengkaran setelah vonis bahwa aku akan sulit memiliki anak. Setelah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, aku dinyatakan sehat dan tidak ada penyempitan di saluran telur. Hanya saja dokter sempat memberiku obat, penambah hormon atau apa, aku tidak paham. Tentu saja aku pun mulai hidup lebih sehat, kau mulai membatasi pekerjaanku jika itu sampai lewat tengah malam, tidak membiarkanku terlalu sering meminum kopi, melarangku bergadang dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Namun, hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rahimku. Aku rasa kau benar, butuh sedikit waktu. Sikapmu juga tak berubah dan semakin menyayangiku sehingga membuatku sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan rasa khawatirku.

Siang itu, aku baru saja pulang dari acara amal. Acara yang menggunakan team-ku sebagai penyelenggara. Aku sedikit kelelahan dan memilih duduk di ayunan yang ada dihalaman depan dan menaikan kakiku dengan bersila. Membaca sebuah buku yang baru aku beli beberapa hari lalu. Tiba-tiba saja, aku jadi teringat dengan anak-anak kecil yang datang di acara amal tadi. Penderita kanker, keterbelakangan mental, anak dari panti asuhan dan anak yatim. Semuanya membuatku sangat tersentuh, terlebih mereka yang terbatas pada fisiknya mencoba untuk menampilkan bakat di acara itu.

Satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Melihat seorang bayi mungil yang tidak memiliki orangtua. Ada yang memang orangtuanya meninggal, ada pula yang karena ditelantarkan. Kenapa masih ada orang-orang yang menelantarkan anaknya sedangkan masih ada orang-orang sepertiku yang mengharapkan hamil dan memiliki anak. Aku menjadi termenung, aku juga ingin memberikan sedikit kasih sayang pada anak-anak itu.

Aku mendengar suara mesin mobilmu memasuki garasi, kau sudah pulang dan segera menghampiriku, mengecup kepalaku dari belakang kemudian duduk di tempat kosong disebelahku

"Oppa sudah pulang?"

"Iya, rekaman sudah selesai. Jadi aku bisa pulang. Kau sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya acara belum selesai, tapi aku ijin agar bisa pulang duluan. Aku merasa pusing sekali, dan tadi acaranya hanya tinggal membereskan saja, penutup dan berbenah. Aku tidak mau oppa marah lagi karena aku terlalu lelah"kataku, mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu aku terlalu lelah sehingga membatalkan program hamil

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?. Kenapa malah disini dan membaca buku?"tanyamu lagi, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangmu, kaki panjangmu menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit ayunan ini

"Tadi saat di acara..."kataku

Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, kaupun mendengarkan sengan senang hati. Matamu hanya tertuju padaku, seolah aku akan pergi jika kau berpaling barang hanya sedetik.

"Jadi, kau ingin sesuatu?"tanyamu setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku

"Aku iba oppa. Bayi-bayi mungil itu, bagaimana mungkin orangtua mereka tega membuang mereka sedangkan aku disini berusaha untuk hamil"kataku, aku tahu pasti ada sebuah alasan konyol dibalik mereka yang menelantarkan anaknya. Hamil diluar nikah misalnya.

"Apa kau ingin datang ke salah satu panti asuhan itu?"tanyamu lagi, kau selalu paham dengan maksud pemikiranku

"Aku rasa iya, aku ingin memberikan mereka semua sedikit kebahagiaan. Mainan, selimut, baju, buku dan barang-barang lainnya. Aku ingin menggendong bayi yang rapuh itu"kataku

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, kau mengajakku ke salah satu panti asuhan yang pernah datang ke acara amal yang aku tangani. Bagasi dan kursi penumpang penuh dengan perlengkapan yang telah kita beli. Kau dan grup-mu mungkin sering dan sudah menjadi anggota tetap untuk melakukan amal-amal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, kau melakukan amal bersamaku. Tanpa kamera, pencitraan ataupun media.

Setelah kita memasuki halaman panti asuhan itu dan menemui pengurusnya. Kita dipertemukan dengan anak-anak yang mereka rawat. Rasanya senang sekali. Anak-anak itu langsung saja menyerbu segala keperluan yang baru saja kau turunkan. Tetapi perawat disana meminta anak-anak itu untuk tertib kemudian kita dapat membagikan semuanya dengan adil.

Satu harian ini, kita berencana akan menghabiskan waktu disini. Bermain dengan anak-anak ini, mengajari mereka, makan bersama dan aktivitas lainnya. Kau tampak mudah akrab dengan anak-anak disana, kau bermain bola dengan anak laki-laki dan tampak menyayangi anak perempuan. Beberapa anak yang memiliki rambut panjang, dengan senang hati aku menguncirnya. Tak lupa aku diberi kesempatan untuk merawat bayi mungil yang mencuri perhatianku sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya. Salah seorang perawat yang senantiasa merawat bayi itu memberikan aku sebuah kesempatan untuk menggendongnya setelah selesai memandikan dan memberinya susu.

"Apakah boleh?"tanyaku memastikan

"Tentu saja, letakkan kepalanya di dada kirimu. Bayi akan merasa tenang dengan irama detak jantung" kata perawat itu, aku menggendongnya sesuai instruksi. Bayi itu terlihat cegukan karena baru saja meminum sebotol susu.

"Tepuk-tepuk punggungnya pelan agar dia bersendawa"kata perawat itu lagi, aku menepuk-nepuk punggung ringkih itu

"Namanya Choi Sena. Bayi ini baru ditemukan didepan pintu panti tepat satu hari sebelum acara amal yang kau gelar. Saat itu, bayi ini kemungkinan besar baru lahir karena tali plasenta di pusarnya masih basah. Sebelum mengajakmu kesini, suamimu memberikan sebuah nama untuknya karena bayi ini belum mempunyai nama. Memberikan marganya kepada gadis cilik ini"jelas perawat itu, perlahan bayi ini menguap, terlihat mengantuk

"Nama yang indah untuk seorang bayi yang cantik"kataku sambil mengelus kening dan rambut halus di dahinya. Kemudian mengecup pipi bayi itu, Sena merasa terusik.

"Suamimu memang tidak mengatakan akan mengadopsi bayi ini. Hanya saja, atas namamu, suamimu ingin membiayai bayi ini hingga berumur legal, atau setidaknya hingga dia memiliki orangtua baru. Kau juga boleh sering-sering kesini untuk melihatnya, aku juga tidak akan melarang jika kelak bayi ini memanggil ayah dan ibu pada kalian"kata perawat itu, kini aku dapat melihat bayi itu telah tertidur dengan damai. Aku merasa bahagia sekali melihat bayi ini tidur dalam gendonganku

"Aku sudah mendengar dari suamimu. Dokter memvonis kau sulit hamil. Kata orang, jika kau mengakui seorang anak menjadi anakmu, mungkin itu bisa memancingmu untuk hamil. Aku juga berdoa, semoga kau segera hamil dan memiliki anak"kata perawat itu sambil mengusap-usap perutku

"Choi Sena, kau boleh memanggilku eomma. Setidaknya, sampai kau menemukan orangtua baru" kataku, kemudian menciumi bayi mungil ini

Tak kusadari, kau memandangiku dari radius yang tak terlalu jauh. Tersenyum ketika melihatku menggendong bayi ini. Aku mendekatimu, memamerkan bayi yang berhasil aku tidurkan ini. Setelahnya kau memberikan pengertian padaku.

"Maaf kita tak bisa mengadopsi bayi ini. Usia pernikahan kita belum cukup matang, dan kita belum terlalu berusaha untuk memiliki anak. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa merawat anak ini"katamu, aku cukup mengerti. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menunggu keturunan hingga bertahun-tahun

"Ya aku mengerti. Choi Sena, nama yang bagus"kataku

Setelah hari ini, aku jadi sering mengunjungi panti asuhan ini. Setidaknya sebulan sekali jika waktu luangku tidak banyak. Kadang aku kesini sendiri, kadang kau ikut menemani. Aku sangat menikmati bayi itu perlahan tumbuh semakin besar. Sembari aku berdoa supaya program kehamilan kita segera membuahkan hasil.


	30. BAB III : Alphabet (Z)

_Z : Zodiak_

Tidak semua orang percaya dengan ramalan zodiak. Tapi bagi segelintir orang, mereka masih mempercayai hal itu hingga mereka mencari jodoh, pekerjaan, atau apapun melalui ramalan zodiak. Aku pribadi, tidak 100% percaya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli. Ada saatnya aku iseng-iseng mencari ramalan zodiak-ku. Tapi aku tidak percaya begitu saja, aku hanya membenarkan apa yang telah terjadi, misalnya meramal sifat. Jika sifatnya cocok dengan sifatku yang sebenarnya maka aku akan mengatakan, iya.

Banyak dari yang diramalkan di Zodiak jika kita memiliki banyak persamaan, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang memiliki perbedaan. Zodiakmu adalah Leo si Singa dan aku adalah Taurus si Banteng. Katanya, ada beberapa perbedaan yang malah semakin menyatukan kita. Ada pula yang mengatakan jika meskipun kita bertengkar dan keras kepala, kita pasti bisa dengan mudah berbaikan lagi karena komitmen untuk tetap bersama sedari awal. Aku rasa itu benar, adapula yang mengatakan jika kita adalah pasangan yang hebat. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menilai hubungan kita sendiri. Adapula sebuah artikel yang menyatakan jika kita adalah orang-orang setia yang disatukan sehingga mustahil untuk berpisah. Aku harap itu benar. Ada pula yang mengatakan kita akan cocok karena kita bisa saling menghargai.

Zodiak Cinamu adalah Babi dan aku Naga, awalnya aku tidak ingat dengan Zodiak ini. Tapi aku teringat kembali dengan sebuah majalah dimana kau dan grup-mu berfoto dengan memakai kaos hasil karya kalian sendiri. Kau mendesain gambar babi di belakang kaos-mu. Usut punya usut alasannya karena kau memiliki Zodiak Babi karena kau lahir di tahun 1995.

Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang dewasa sepertimu malah menggambar babi yang lucu sebagai desainnya. Padahal teman-temanmu yang lain mendesain yang lebih _stylish_. Aku akui, kau mungkin member tertua, tapi ada waktunya kau bersikap kekanakan dan manja terlebih dihadapanku ataupun di hadapan orangtuamu –terlebih ayahmu–.

Menurut ramalan, kedua Zodiak kita jika disatukan akan menjadi pasangan serasi dan bisa memajukan segala aspek termasuk ekonomi. Amin, aku berharap ekonomi kita baik-baik saja, setidaknya kebutuhan kita tercukupi, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Persentase kecocokan kita juga mencapai 94 dan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan abadi atau 87 dan dikatakan pasangan ideal.

Katanya kita juga sama-sama pekerja keras dan kau pun sebagai Zodiak Babi tidak akan menghalangi apapun keinginanku, aku rasa itu benar karena ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan dan hampir semuanya kau mendukung. Meski karena semangat yang meluap-luap itu kita kesulitan untuk berhenti, itu pula yang membuat hubungan kita penuh warna. Selain itu, meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan sifat dan karakter, kita dapat menyatukan perbedaan itu.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu mencari ramalam-ramalan konyol seperti itu. Mau cocok atau tidak, buktinya kita telah menikah dan meskipun ada saatnya kita mengalami ketidakcocokan, pasti kita tetap saja bisa berbaikan lagi"katamu setiap kali aku menunjukan ramalan yang ada di internet

Omong-omong soal kecocokan, bagaimana dengan Golongan Darah. Di Korea banyak sekali yang mempercayai Golongan Darah bisa membaca karakter dan penentu sebagai kecocokan pasangan hidup. Kau AB dan aku A, katanya pasangan yang paling cocok untuk wanita A adalah AB. Tapi aku mencari pasangan golongan darahmu, katanya kau bisa klop dengan O, cocok dengan A, pas dengan B dan bisa berkompromi dengan AB yang lain.

Katanya, kau juga romantis dan suka memperlakukan pasangan secara istimewa dan sering memberikan hadiah. Ada benarnya juga. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau kita itu sangat lengket tapi sering bertengkar, aku perhatikan kita tidak sesering itu bertengkar. Meski bertengkar, kita tetap bisa menghargai pemikiran masing-masing. Itu benar juga. Mitos tetaplah mitos, ramalan hanyalah ramalan. Kadang aku bingung sendiri bagaimana ingin menerimanya. Ada yang terbukti benar, ada pula yang salah.

"Aku rasa kalau golongan darah sudah aku buktikan, aku cenderung dekat dengan member yang bergolongan darah A"katamu sembari mengingat-ingat

Aku rasa kau ada benarnya juga. Meskipun kita beberapa kali bertengkar hebat, pasti ada saja penyelesaian dan malah semakin rukun setelahnya. Benar, dengan adanya Zodiak setidaknya kita bisa mengetahui paling tidak sedikit tentang cocok atau tidaknya. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, ada beberapa pasangan yang katanya tidak cocok ternyata malah bisa hidup rukun, menikah dan bersama hingga akhir hayat. Dan yang katanya cocok atau bahkan sangat cocok ternyata malah banyak cek-cok dan tidak cocok malah berakhir dengan perpisahan dan perceraian.


	31. BAB IV : Just The Way You Are

**BAB IV : Just The Way You Are**

Suatu malam aku terbangun tengah malam, aku melirik kearah meja nakas dan melihat jam digital yang masih menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali, tapi aku tak bisa. Mungkin inilah efek meminum kopi sebelum tidur dan tadi aku tidur siang cukup lama karena mengingat beberapa hari belakangan aku harus mengurus event yang membuatku tak bisa beristirahat dengan cukup. Akhirnya malam ini aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Aku melihat tirai jendela masih terbuka. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menutup tirai jendela agar tidak ada satu cahaya bulan yang masuk dan menyirami wajahmu sehingga mengganggu tidurmu. Aku ingin kau tidur dengan nyenyak karena kau pun sama lelahnya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu kamar mati, tapi aku merasa aman karena denganmu.

Aku bukannya takut gelap, buktinya aku masih bisa tenang meskipun listrik padam. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur jika kamar gelap. Kau sebenarnya menghargaiku yang tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu mati dan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi, aku juga ingin menghargaimu dan perlahan membiasakan diri tidur dengan lampu mati. Aku juga sengaja membuat kamar tidak terlalu gelap meskipun lampu dimatikan, salah satu cara dengan memberikan tirai yang tidak terlalu tebal. Biasanya, kau menyempatkan diri menutup tirai jika aku lupa, mungkin tadi kau terlalu lelah sehingga kau langsung tidur saja setelah mengganti piyama.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil laptop, buku notes serta sebuah pensil sebelum aku kembali naik ke ranjang dan bersandar di dashboard. Aku ingin mengerjakan konten selanjutnya atau paling tidak menuliskan sesuatu. Aku bukan penulis handal, hanya seorang konten kreator biasa, tapi aku suka menulis dan mengeluarkan isi kepalaku lewat sebuah tulisan. Aku membaca ulang semua konten ataupun tulisan yang telah aku ketik di laptop. Tapi aku benar-benar buntu, aku hanya memandangi layar biru dan putih khas microsoft sembari berharap ada setitik ide yang muncul dan bisa aku ketikan disana, melanjutkan konten deadline untuk besok, melanjutkan cerita yang terbengkalai ataupun konsep untuk event selanjutnya.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi, tidak ada ide sama sekali. Sepertinya aku terkena _Writers Block_. Aku mematikan laptop dan meletakannya di nakas kemudian memeriksa ponsel. Tidak ada yang menarik. Aku kembali menidurkan diriku, namun kali ini menghadapmu. Kau kebetulan tidur miring menghadapku, entah kenapa aku bahagia melihatmu tidur. Salah satu tanganmu berada dibawah telinga, benar-benar kebiasaan tidur seorang Choi Seungcheol yang seperti bayi. Aku terkikik sendiri jika mengingat aku sering menggodamu dengan sebutan "bayi besarku".

Memandangi wajah damaimu saat tidur berhasil menciptakan ribuan inspirasi baru. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kita bersama dan aku mengatakan kau seorang inspirasi di janji pernikahanku. Rasa buntu dikepalaku terasa pergi entah kemana. Aku akan menuliskannya, kali ini aku tidak akan membuka laptop ataupun mengambil buku notes. Kadang, kata-kata lebih mudah dibayangkan lebih dulu daripada harus menuliskannya secara langsung.

Kembali aku memandangi wajahmu tanpa berkedip dan kurasakan setiap helaan nafasmu yang teratur saat tidur. Aku menghela nafasku sebelum menyusun ribuan kata yang berserakan menghantam ceruk kosong kepalaku.

Choi Seungcheol

Sebuah nama yang berarti Menang dengan Adil. Pria ini juga memilih sebuah nama yang memiliki arti kemenangan untuk nama panggungnya. Pria ini memiliki kulit yang putih seperti porselen. Dia tidak setampan Hansol ataupun mempunyai wajah manis seperti Joshua. Dia mungkin juga tidak jangkung seperti Mingyu ataupun semampai seperti Wonwoo tapi pria ini tidak sependek Jihoon. Aku merasa sangat pas jika harus bersebelahan dengannya.

Pria ini, berumur 26 saat aku bertemu dengannya, kemudian kami bertemu lagi 2 tahun kemudian setelah dia menyelesaikan wamil diumurnya yang ke 28. Kami menikah diumurnya yang ke 32, tak terasa kini dia telah menginjak umur 33. Satu tahun pernikahan telah berlalu. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dan aku tak mau melewatkan sedetikpun tanpamu.

Kami mungkin berbeda 5 tahun, tapi kami tidak menemukan masalah yang pelik tentang hal itu.

.

_Tangan kananku menyisir surai hitammu yang terasa sangat halus. Aku rasa kulit kepala dan rambutmu mulai membaik karena tidak ada lagi rambut rontok akibat bleaching ataupun cat rambut yang berlebihan. Aku mengelus dahimu yang tampak berkerut meskipun kau tertidur. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu lagi._

.

Pria ini, begitu banyak hal yang dipikulnya. Bahkan jika itu bukan masalahnya, baginya masalah member adalah masalahnya. Pria ini begitu keras kepala, dia tidak akan pernah mau mencampur masalahnya di dunia entertainmen dengan dirumah hingga beberapa kali aku membujuknya untuk membagi sedikit bebannya.

Pria ini penuh ambisi dan kobaran api semangat dalam jiwanya. Dia tak menyerah meskipun harus di trainee bertahun-tahun tanpa ada kepastian debut. Terkadang, aku menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam kepala pria ini. Apakah dia hanya memikirkan permasalahan orang padahal dirinya juga memiliki banyak masalah?.

Bukan, pria ini hanya sedang menjalankan tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang kakak, sebagai seorang leader. Percaya atau tidak, pria ini sebenarnya lemah dibalik ketegaran dan kekuatannya. Sesekali, jika beban yang dipikulnya terlalu berat, dia akan memelukku, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher, dada atau bahkan perut. Pria ini selalu memikirkan masa depan, dia pernah berkata "Aku ingin mendapatkan seorang teman hidup yang bisa menjadi sandaran hidupku dan memahamiku".

.

_Aku ingat betul saat itu dia mengatakannya saat kami berjalan-jalan ke Daegu menikmati sakura yang mekar sembari bergandengan tangan. Aku tentu saja masih berusaha menjadi pasangan hidup yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Jemariku menelusuri garis matamu. Menyentuh setiap bulu mata panjang yang membuatku sedikit iri._

.

Pria ini memiliki eyesmile yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, ditambah lagi mata besarnya itu memiliki bulu mata yang panjang serta alis yang tebal, meninggalkan kesan Timur Tengah –Arab– disana. Bukan salahnya jika dia tersenyum, mata itu mengantar sebuah pesona yang tak bisa ditolak fans-nya terlebih diriku. Bukan salahnya jika dia selalu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan intens dan penuh intimidasi. Bukan salahnya jika setiap kali aku menatap kedua mata itu aku jadi salah tingkah. Bukan salahnya juga jika kedua mata yang kusukai itu terpejam setiap kali kami berciuman.

.

_Aku tersenyum, mata itu benar-benar bisa menghipnotisku. Aku tidak pernah sanggup memandang mata itu terlalu lama. Jemariku meluncur mulus di hidungmu. Aku menggesekan pelan hidungku pada hidungmu._

.

Pria ini sangat suka wewangian, aku bahkan tak mengingat berapa banyak parfum yang sudah dikoleksinya. Pria ini juga sangat senang jika aku menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan dikamar sebelum tidur meskipun sudah ada pengharum otomatis yang tergantung. Pria ini, dengan senang hati akan menciumi setiap jengkal rambutku yang baru dirawat, ataupun akan memuji masakanku setiap kali mencium aroma masakan yang kubuat.

.

_Tanganku kembali meluncur ke bibirmu, bibir yang telah ratusan kali aku cicipi. Bibir yang dengan lancangnya mengambil ciuman pertamaku tanpa seizinku._

.

Saat itu kami sedang berada di Pohang untuk menikmati waktu luang. Kami sudah hampir satu tahun mengenal dan pria ini menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang konyol dan sama sekali tak romantis. Aku bahkan menganggap dirinya bergurau saat itu dan dia membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Betapa nekad-nya pria ini mencium seorang gadis yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Pria ini terlalu perhatian dan memperlakukanku seperti kaca yang rapuh. Pria ini selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku yang mengurus event hingga tengah malam, menyediakan sedikit waktunya untuk menjemputku jika waktu sudah sangat larut. Pria yang lebih mengutamakan keselamatanku dan mengucapkan hati-hati setiap kali kami berpisah. Pria yang sangat protektif denganku, dia tidak akan membiarkanku memakai pakaian terbuka hanya dengan alasan dia tidak bersedia orang lain melihat tubuhku.

.

_Tanganku mengelus pipimu, mengusap sebuah letak dimana lesung pipi milikmu yang telah kuhapal._

.

Pria ini, memiliki lesung pipi yang sangat menawan. Bukan salahnya jika setiap kali dirinya tersenyum, kedua pipinya akan membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang berhasil meningkatkan pesonanya berkali-kali lipat dan aku tak bisa menolaknya. Rahang pria ini sangat tegas, menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Belakangan, berat badan pria ini bertambah sehingga pipinya sedikit chubby dari biasanya. Dan dia mulai merecoki hal itu dan ingin melakukan diet.

Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin tubuh yang sudah bagus dan atletis seperti ini, menurutnya masih harus menjalani diet lagi.

.

_Tanganku terus mengelus pipi itu hingga ketelinganya, menyibak beberapa helai rambut kebelakang telinga yang menutupi wajah damaimu dan menghalangi pemandanganku untuk menikmati wajahmu._

.

Pria ini adalah sosok pendengar yang baik, dia bersedia mendengar semua keluh kesah para member meskipun dia sendiri mungkin sedang berada dalam masalah. Pria ini tetap akan memberikan semangat, motivasi ataupun penyelesaian dalam setiap masalah yang orang ceritakan padanya. Dia pula tak keberatan menerima komentar orang lain atas dirinya. "Dengan komentar itu, aku akan menjadi lebih baik" katanya diiringi kobaran api semangat.

Pria yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan apapun kisahku meski seberapa lelahnya dia menghadapi hari. Pria ini selalu menyediakan telinganya untuk mendengarkan keluhanku. Meskipun aku menyampaikan keluhanku dengan marah, dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. Pria ini juga senang mendengarku bernyanyi, meskipun suaraku tak sebagus diva Korea.

"Bernyanyilah untukku sayang, aku suka suaramu. Kau tahu, kadang aku menemukan ide untuk membuat lagu dari senandungmu"

Aku tak paham, apakah itu celaan atau bagaimana. Tapi pria ini tampak tak pernah protes ketika aku bersenandung saat memasak atau beres-beres. Bahkan kau juga sering tertawa mendengar rap konyolku, sebuah lagu rap yang dapat membelit lidahku.

.

_Aku benar-benar mengagumi sikap pendengarmu itu, kau benar-benar sosok yang aku butuhkan. Tanganku kembali turun menyusuri lehermu. Sebuah kenangan yang terekam dengan baik diotakku berputar kembali._

.

Saat itu, hubungan kami belum diketahui media dan baru berjalan 1 tahun. Kakak laki-laki Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menikah dan kami datang tanpa khawatir akan ketahuan karena pernikahan yang digelar juga sangat tertutup dan privasi. Ketika resepsi, ada sebuah waktu dimana diadakan dansa, tentu saja setelah pengantin selesai berdansa. Tiba-tiba saja kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu dan mengajakku berdansa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa"kataku berusaha menolaknya secara halus

"Tapi kau biasa menari, kau adalah fans, aku sering melihatmu menarikan tarian idol Korea. Aku juga tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya"jawabnya dengan senyuman, aku memutar bola mataku

"Tapi itu beda. Aku tidak biasa menggerakan tubuhku sesuai irama"kataku, kau malah menarik pinggangku kemudian menjawab

"Kau kira aku bisa?"dirinya menjawab dengan cengiran dan membawaku ke lantai dansa

"Oppa, aku akan menginjak kakimu"

"Tidak apa-apa"kata pria itu kemudian meletakan tangan kananku ke lehernya

"Aku akan tersandung dan membuat kita jatuh kelantai"

"Bukan masalah"

Sedetik kemudian pria ini berhasil membungkamku dengan dibawanya aku mengikuti alunan lagu. Dia bahkan memberikanku instruksi kemana aku harus melangkah, ini adalah dansa pertama kami. Pria ini benar-benar keras kepala, tak peduli seberapa banyak aku menginjak kakinya. Kami mungkin bukan pasangan dansa yang menarik banyak perhatian. Tapi ada sebuah hal tersirat yang sebenarnya dia ajarkan padaku. Mencoba dan pantang menyerah. Menghilangkan segala rasa takut untuk mencoba.

Setelahnya, aku banyak mencoba hal baru. Menawarkan diri menjadi konten kreator karena aku suka menulis, menawarkan design yang aku buat, menjadi leader dalam sebuah event, atau bahkan mencoba menjadi MC dalam sebuah event. Tentu saja dengan dukungannya. Aku jadi lebih berani dan percaya diri dalam mencoba segala hal.

.

_Tanganku bergerilya turun hingga ke dadamu. Kau memakai piyama kesukaanmu. Aku membelikannya saat ulang tahunmu. Kau masih terlihat tampan meskipun dalam balutan baju tidur dan tanpa make-up. Tak heran banyak sekali gadis yang menjadi fans-mu. Aku juga merapatkan selimut hingga ke bahumu, selimut itu turun hingga kepinggang dan aku tahu kalau kau benci dingin._

.

Dada ini, tempat dimana aku harus bersandar jika aku merasa beban yang kupikul terlalu berat. Dada yang selalu pria ini sediakan padaku ketika waktunya tidur. Dada bidang yang selalu aku jadikan tempat untuk menangis. Pria ini diciptakan dengan dada kokoh yang bersedia melindungiku dari apapun.

Pria ini, menyimpan banyak hal yang sama sekali tak aku pahami. Beberapa diantaranya, dia mengakuinya sendiri dengan gestur maupun verbal. Pria ini bermaksud mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah wisuda, mempersuntingku menjadi istrinya. Hanya saja aku tidak memahami maksudnya. Aku bahkan tak paham jika dia mengajakku berkencan. Pria ini mungkin tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi jika mengikuti saja apa yang telah disiapkannya, maka aku akan mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya.

Pria ini memiliki kebesaran hati yang luar biasa. Pria ini benar-benar rela berkorban untukku. Dia benci dingin, rhinitisnya akan kambuh jika di udara dingin. Tapi dia sering merelakan coat miliknya untukku agar aku terhindar dari dingin dan membiarkan dirinya tertusuk angin dingin hanya agar aku tetap hangat. Pria ini juga rela pakaiannya basah hanya demi melindungiku dari air hujan.

Pria ini kehilangan kewarasannya dan nekad berlari ke rumah sakit demi menerobos kemacetan hanya untuk melihatku di UGD yang sebenarnya tidak terluka sama sekali. Pria ini mungkin tidak pernah menggambarkan seberapa besar dia mencintaiku, dia juga tidak sesering itu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', dan aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu karena dari sikapnya saja aku sudah bisa menilai.

Pria ini beberapa kali membuat uring-uringan. Dia mengatakan 'aku senang jika kau menemaniku di studio'. Kemudian dia melanjutkan 'tapi hatiku panas jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Joshua'. Kau tak mengatakan kau cemburu, tapi aku sudah paham. Karena memang begitulah pria, dia akan gengsi mengatakan dirinya cemburu

"Apakah oppa cemburu?"

"Tidak, siapa yang aku cemburui?"tanya pria itu dengan segelintir ekspresi tak bisa dijelaskan. Kau sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu. Kau mungkin hanya mengatakan 'aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Joshua', tapi aku menyimpulkan kau cemburu.

.

_Kau benci jika aku terlalu lama berbicara dengan Joshua atau terlalu menempel dengan Joshua ketika di dorm. Kau juga benci jika aku berbicara terlalu lama ditelpon dengan rekan kerja priaku. Kau juga tidak suka jika aku masih membalas pesan dan melihat akun sosial media mantan. Kau juga akan marah jika aku menelpon ataupun chat dengan sahabat laki-laki semasa kuliahku dulu._

_Aku tertawa mengingat hal itu, tak menyangka tawa itu sedikit mengusik tidurmu. Kau bergerak sedikit dan membuatku cepat-cepat membungkam mulutku. Kemudian aku mendengar helaan nafas panjang yang teratur sebelum akhirnya kau nyenyak kembali._

"_Maaf aku mengusik tidurmu"bisikku_

_Setelah itu, aku meraih tanganmu. Memandangi cincin nikah yang kau gunakan dijari manismu. Kemudian menciumi jemarimu sebelum akhirnya aku letakan dalam dekapanku._

.

Tangan ini melakukan banyak hal selama aku bersamanya. Urat-urat disana telah membuktikan betapa pekerja kerasnya pria ini. Dirinya tak pernah membolos seharipun dalam masa trainee-nya. Tangan itu mesti mencatat setiap pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru ketika dirinya di sekolah, kemudian tangan itu masih harus meracik kopi setiap kali dia bekerja di Cafe saat sebelum debut. Tangan itu masih harus tetap bekerja saat berada di studio, menari-nari diatas keyboard ataupun tuts pembuat lagu. Dan tetap bekerja menulis lirik meskipun dia sudah pulang dirumah dan saatnya istirahat.

Tangan yang harus menyenangkan hati fans hanya dengan memberikan tanda tangan maupun memegang tangan fans saat fansign. Menyalami setiap fans ketika konser dan masih harus tetap bekerja keras dengan memegang mic karena dengan itu fans bisa bahagia. 'Aku bahagia melihat fans tersenyum', itu adalah kata-kata yang benar-benar tulus untuk fans.

Namun...

Tangan itu tak melupakan fungsinya ketika bersamaku. Tangan itu senantiasa menggenggam tanganku ketika berjalan beriringan, jemari itu terasa pas dengan jemariku, mengisi kekosongan diantara sela-sela jari ini seolah tangan ini memang diciptakan untukku.

Tangan kokoh yang selalu sigap menangkap tubuhku yang limbung ataupun terhuyung ketika aku berjalan ataupun memakai hak tinggi.

Tangan itu memeluk tubuh ini dengan penuh kasih sayang ketika aku sedang menangis ataupun ketakutan. Tangan ini juga memelukku tatkala kami bertemu lagi setelah berpisah beberapa hari. Tangan ini juga rela menghangatkanku dengan pelukan hangatnya ketika aku kedinginan.

Tangan itu merangkulku bagaikan teman lama yang tak bersua.

Tangan yang bersedia memasakanku makanan dikala aku sakit ataupun ketika aku memintanya memasakan sesuatu untukku.

Tangan yang bersedia menggantikanku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dikala aku sakit dan nyeri haid.

Tangan yang akan senang hati memijatku ketika aku lelah ataupun mengobatiku dikala aku terluka.

Tangan itu mengajariku berdansa.

Tangan itu bersedia memayungiku dikala kami harus kehujanan saat diluar.

Tangan yang bersedia merentangkan coat yang dipakainya ketika hujan dan kami tidak membawa payung.

Tangan itu akan menghapus sisa makanan di bibirku ketika aku makan dengan berantakan.

Tangan kekar itu akan mengangkat tubuhku ke kamar setiap kali aku tertidur di sofa karena aku menunggumu pulang kerumah.

Tangan itu akan menyelimutiku setiap kali pria ini melihat aku tertidur tanpa selimut ataupun selimut yang kupakai turun hingga ke pinggang.

Tangan yang senang membelai rambutku dan membantuku mengurus rambut panjang ini dengan baik.

Tangan itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga baby breath di hari wisudaku, menyodorkan sebuah fortune cookie yang berisi cincin lamaran.

Tangan itu menghapus air mataku setiap kali aku menangis.

Dan...

Tangan itu yang sekali lagi harus mengapus airmata haru dipipiku di hari pernikahan kami kemudian membimbingku berjalan.

Sejauh yang kuingat, kenangan bersamamu adalah hal yang terindah. Dan aku belum bisa menemukan kebahagiaan lain yang dapat menggantikan dirimu, dan aku juga tidak berharap demikian. "Jangan berhenti (mencintaiku), aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu" itulah yang sering kau katakan padaku. Kata-kata itu seperti telah mengklaim bahwa aku ini adalah milikmu.

Tak jarang kita akan jatuh kedalam jurang kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, keraguan, kekecewaan, ketakutan, kesakitan, kesedihan. Namun setiap kali hal itu terjadi, kau akan mengulurkan tanganmu dan berkata "Ayo kita berjalan lagi". Dan hidupku tidak akan berhenti di satu titik. Bersamamu, aku akan melewati berbagai hal baru dan menyenangkan. Mereka akan berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan kau tahu?, aku selalu merasa kau adalah novel paling bagus dimataku. Mencintaimu membuatku ingin segera melewatkan beberapa halaman hingga aku bisa sampai di bagian terbaik novel itu.

Tetapi...

Rasanya tak perlu.

Karena semua halaman yang kubaca terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan barang satu katapun.

Akankah kisah ini berakhir?

Aku bertanya ada diriku sendiri. Membaca kembali setiap tulisan yang telah aku buat dan memastikan tak ada satupun yang tertinggal dari dirimu.

"Tidak" gumamku, aku menutup mataku karena rasa lelah dan bahagia yang bercampur mendera tubuhku. Kini aku mulai merasa sedikit mengantuk. Kulingkarkan tanganmu ke sekitar tubuhku dan kehangatan yang familiar langsung menyambutku. Aku menikmati wangi yang menguar dari tubuhmu, sebuah wangi yang telah menjadi candu tersendiri untukku. Kau bergerak sedikit dalam tidurmu, kemudian mendengkur pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukan ditanganmu.

Kisah ini tidak akan berakhir. Aku tidak ingin kisah ini berakhir. Kisah ini akan selalu berlanjut. Tak pernah berakhir.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau reader ada menemukan kesamaan pada FF lain di Part ini. Itu memang benar, jujur aku terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfiction di .com. Saat itu cast-nya Suho. Keseluruhan ff ini terinspirasi dari ff itu, tapi hanya bagian ini yang bener-bener mirip sama ff itu. Sedangkan bagian lain itu murni hasil pemikiran aku sendiri. Bagian ini juga enggak aku copas semuanya dari ff itu, aku perbaiki lagi dengan kata-kata aku sendiri alias REMAKE.

Meskipun begitu, aku mohon tetap hargai karya aku. Jangan lupa follow dan komen yaa^^

Oh iya, untuk umur. Author pake umur Korea ya.


	32. BAB V : Hate List

**BAB V : Hate List**

Siapa bilang saat kita berpacaran dulu kita tidak pernah berkelahi?.

Siapa bilang rumah tangga kita senantiasa tentram, aman dan damai tanpa ada cek-cok?.

Meskipun kau adalah Idol dan menjadi idaman fans-mu dalam kriteria memilih suami. Tetap saja, jika kau salah dimataku tetap salah, jika saatnya kita harus adu mulut dan saling egois karena merasa paling benar, pasti ada saja.

Ketika aku menuliskan bab ini, amarah masih saling menguasai kita. Aku mungkin tidak bisa dan tabu bagiku menceritakan masalah atau pertengkaran rumah tangga kita secara detail. Aku menuliskannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menjabarkan hal itu secara rinci dan detail. Ketika kita marahan, jika aku merasa benar aku akan tetap mempertahankan marahku hingga kau yang mencairkan suasana, tapi jika aku salah. Aku tidak keberatan kau marahi, meskipun kau nyaris tak pernah marah-marah hingga membentak.

Kali ini kita berkelahi lagi, hanya karena kali ini aku tidak menyetujui apa yang hendak kau lakukan dan kau dengan keras kepala ingin melakukannya. Aku sangat kesal, sudah dari semalam kita seperti ini, aku mendiamkanmu dan kau pun sama, mendiamkanku juga. Tapi tetap saja, dasar lelaki. Pagi hari kau tetap memakan masakanku. Tapi setelahnya kau membahas itu lagi dan suasana semakin memanas.

Hingga kau pulang, aku bahkan tidak menyambutmu. Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku, jika aku marah hingga sakit hati, maka akan sulit bagiku memaafkan. Butuh waktu berhari-hari atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah aku maafkan jika aku terlampau sakit hati. Jika aku merasa tak senang maka aku akan mengatakannya dengan frontal.

Aku mengambil buku notes yang sering aku bawa dan sebuah pensil untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Duduk disebuah bangku dengan kaki naik bersila di teras samping rumah.

Untuk suamiku yang menyebalkan, Choi Seungcheol.

Benar kita telah menikah dan semua berlandaskan cinta, tapi ada beberapa hal juga yang membuatku sangat membencimu dan membuatku berpikir ulang kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu.

Aku benci ketika kau mulai overprotektif padaku.

Aku benci ketika kau marah-marah tak jelas ketika bermain game.

Aku benci jika kau mulai bersikap kekanakan.

Aku membencimu ketika rasa tak ingin kalah menguasaimu.

Aku benci padamu ketika kau sudah keras kepala dan egois.

Aku membencimu jika kau lagi-lagi melarangku dekat dengan Joshua, padahal kami hanya berteman.

Aku membencimu jika kau melakukan perlakuan yang sama denganku kepada fans.

Aku benci denganmu ketika kau dekat dengan idol perempuan yang lebih cantik dariku.

Aku benci denganmu ketika kau melakukan interaksi berlebihan dengan perempuan lain, fans maupun idol perempuan.

Aku benci ketika kau berbohong padaku.

Aku benc padamau jika kau tidak mendengarkan apa kataku.

Aku benci denganmu ketika kau cemburu padaku, padahal aku juga sering cemburu padamu dan aku jarang mengatakannya.

Aku benci denganmu ketika kau tidak mengacuhkanku. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti radio rusak.

Aku benci ketika kau tidak sabaran.

Aku benci jika kau keras kepala menjalani diet ekstrem. Karena aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Tetapi kau malah melarangku untuk diet ketat.

Aku membencimu jika kau bermain game hingga lupa waktu, bahkan lupa denganku.

Aku sangat membencimu Choi Seungcheol pabo!

.

"Hai sayang, sedang apa?. Maafkan aku tadi pagi ya" sapamu yang tiba-tiba saja datang, aku terlonjak kaget.

Aku tak mendengar suara mobilmu masuk ke garasi. Aku masih memasang muka masam padamu karena jujur saja aku masih kesal. Tapi cukup mengherankan, kenapa kau pulang begitu cepat. Kau mengeluarkan sebuket bunga yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang punggungmu. Kau tidak berlutut karena mungkin kau juga masih gengsi dan jujur aku tidak suka dengan rayuan yang berlebihan.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu, maaf aku marah tadi pagi. Setelah aku bercerita dengan Jihoon dan Jeonghan, ternyata pemikiran kalian sama"katamu

"Aku benci denganmu, kau tidak percaya padaku"kataku masih belum tergiur dengan sebuket bunga yang berisi dengan bunga-bunga kesukaanku.

"Iya aku salah, maafkan aku"

"Sampai kapan oppa mudah terperdaya?. Bahkan oppa juga masih sering tertipu dengan member. Aissh igo ajjushi jinjja!"kesalku

"Iya, iya. Lain kali aku akan mendengarkanmu"katamu dengan mata memelas dan jangan lupakan aegyo khas dirimu. Ya Tuhan, pria ini sudah berumur 30-an dan masih saja bertingkah kekanakan.

Kau duduk di tempat kosong sebelahku dan menaikan kakiku ke pangkuanmu, kau memijatku. Aku tahu kau sedang merayu untuk mendapatkan maaf. Kau meletakan buket bunga itu kepangkuanku.

"Chagiya, kau lelah ya?. Jangan marah-marah pada suami tampanmu ini. Aku kan sudah mengaku salah. Fans-ku saja tidak tega marah denganku"rayumu lagi. Aku tak tahan, sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu dari kau datang. Hanya saja aku jadi kesal lagi sekarang karena rayuanmu itu, mungkin karena aku sedang PMS sekarang jadi aku sedikit sensitif.

"Oppa, jika kau tidak berhenti merayu aku tidak mau memaafkanmu"kataku ketus

"Hehehe, iya. Maafkan aku sayang"katamu dan masih saja memijat kakiku. Aku menuliskan kelanjutan notes yang kubuat tadi

.

Aku sangat membencimu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang paling aku benci darimu. Hal itu adalah, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu.


	33. BAB VI : Why I Love You?

**BAB VI : Why I Love You?**

Mungkin banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu. Kenapa aku memilihmu sebagai idola dan kemudian menjadi istrimu sebagai bonus. Kau mungkin tidak setinggi Mingyu ataupun setampan Hansol, tidak semanis Joshua, tidak seimut Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung, suaramu mungkin tidak sebagus Seokmin. Suaramu mungkin tidak seberat Wonwoo, kau juga tidak sekonyol Seungkwan dan tidak stylish seperti Minghao . Kau mungkin tidak semenarik Jun ataupun sejenius Jeonghan dan kau juga tidak sejago Chan dalam menari.

Tapi itu bukan jadi alasan untukku berhenti menyukaimu, meskipun kau tidak sesempurna itu tapi aku masih memiliki milyaran alasan kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu.

Aku suka rambut halusmu, beberapa kali aku khawatir dengan kondisi rambutmu yang memburuk karena terlalu sering diwarnai dan diberikan efek bleaching.

Aku suka mata besarmu, dengan mata itu banyak orang-orang yang mengira aku menikahi turunan Arab –bagi yang tidak mengenal Seventeen–.

Aku kagum dengan telingamu yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesah orang lain, terlebih diriku. Aku suka melihat telinga ini kosong tanpa piercing.

Aku suka lekukan lesung pipimu, aku juga punya satu di pipi kiriku.

Aku suka dengan setiap hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidungmu, aku sering menikmati suara nafasmu yang teratur ketika kau sedang tidur.

Aku suka setiap ciuman yang kau berikan dari bibirmu.

Aku juga suka dengan senyumanmu, itu bisa melelehkan hati ribuan fans setiap kali kau tersenyum. Aku juga terpana setiap kali melihat senyumanmu.

Aku senang mendengar tawamu, karena kau seseorang yang sering berpikir dan stress, aku senang melihatmu tertawa. Terlebih ketika aku melemparkan lelucon padamu.

Kau memang tampan jika memakai make-up, tapi aku jauh lebih menyukai wajahmu yang polos tanpa make-up. Kau percaya?, dengan memakai make-up kau terlihat seperti orang Korea tulen –kadang seperti Barat–, tapi jika kau tanpa make-up, kau lebih terlihat seperti turunan Arab atau Turki.

Aku suka punggung kokohmu yang selalu bersedia menggendongku ketika kita lelah berolahraga ataupun saat aku terlalu mabuk atau bahkan terlalu lelah.

Aku suka bahumu, yang selalu bersedia menjadi sandaranku ketika aku terlalu lelah menghadapi hidup dan tempat paling nyaman untukku menangis.

Aku suka bersandar pada dadamu, tidurku akan sangat nyenyak jika aku berada disana. Aku juga suka mendengarkan irama detak jantungmu.

Deg deg deg

Aku bahkan menyukai irama detak jantungmu, dan selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Aku suka dengan tanganmu yang selalu sigap melindungiku. Menggandeng tanganku ketika sedang berjalan seolah memberitahu kepada seluruh dunia bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kau selalu siap untuk melindungiku kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Aku juga suka menjadikan paha kokohmu sebagai bantal ketika kita sedang menonton televisi.

Aku suka dengan aroma tubuhmu, dan itu akan selalu menjadi candu untukku. Lebih candu daripada ekstasi.

Aku suka dengan masakanmu, meskipun tak seenak masakan koki terkenal maupun bintang lima. Tapi, aku suka dengan makanan yang diciptakan dari tanganmu.

Aku suka sifatmu yang selalu ada kejutan. Aku bukan memujimu yang selalu memberiku hadiah, tapi kau selalu tak terduga. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau bisa tiba-tiba seperti bayi, kadang seperti anak kecil yang sedikit nakal dan tak bisa diam, kadang kau seperti masih remaja berumur belasan, dan kadang kau malah sangat dewasa. Dan aku selalu menantikan kejutan-kejutan yang ada pada setiap sikap dan sifatmu.

Aku menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirimu, apapun yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untukmu. Walaupun kau tak sempurna, tapi aku tetap mengagumimu dan menerima segala ketidaksempurnaanmu.

Sejujurnya, aku tak memiliki alasan pasti kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu. Rasa itu mengalir begitu saja setelah aku berusaha membuatnya mati. Nyatanya, dia masih hidup sampai sekarang dan semakin besar dan kini aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku bahagia karena rasa itu ada, aku bersyukur dulu rasa itu tidak mati setelah percobaanku untuk membunuhnya berulang-ulang, meskipun aku menyadari bahwa rasa ini dulu sempat tersembunyi, tertutupi oleh cinta-cinta konyol yang datang sebelum takdir mengantarkanku padamu.

Ya, aku akui. Aku juga pernah mencintai orang lain sebelum bertemu dirimu, sayangnya kisah itu selalu sama. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan akhirnya dirimu lagi yang mengobatinya. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan takdir?. Aku tak pernah cocok dengan orang-orang yang sempat aku cintai ataupun yang "katanya" mencintaiku. Semuanya hanya terasa seperti ilusi hingga aku benar-benar bertemu denganmu.

Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku, Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kalau Caratdeul, khususnya yang ngebucinin , apa alasan kalian suka sama Coups?.

Jangan lupa follow dan komen yaa^^


	34. BAB VII : I Remember

**BAB VII : I Remember**

Aku bukannya ingin mengungkit kesalahanmu. Hanya saja ku ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa kita juga memiliki masa-masa sulit. Bukan melulu diliputi kisah romantis yang selama ini kita punya. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengingat dan tidak berniat menuliskan bab ini. Karena aku merasa ini adalah pertengkaran terhebat selama kita menikah.

Kau adalah artis terkenal dan juga public figure, apapun yang kau lakukan tentu saja akan menjadi sorotan media masa. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui apa alasanmu melakukannya, media kan menyebarkannya dengan cepat dan menggunakan perspektif serta imajinasi mereka sendiri, memancing tangan jahil netizen untuk berkomentar pada sebuah hal yang belum tentu dilakukan. Dating misalnya, terlibat skandal, narkoba dan sebagainya.

Sejauh yang aku kenal, kau hampir tidak pernah terlibat skandal sedikitpun. Kau benar-benar bagus dalam menutupi hal privasimu dan sebisa mungkin kau tidak terlibat dalam kegiatan yang menghasilan skandal dan kelak akan menghancurkan karirmu. Tapi saat itu, aku tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana mungkin skandal itu bisa terjadi padamu.

Bukan obat-obatan terlarang, bukan pula karena menabrak orang karena mabuk, apalagi bisnis prostitusi. Jika pun skandalmu itu, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu walau itu sulit. Skandal itu telah mempermainkan ikatan pernikahan kita, mencoreng janji pernikahan yang telah kau ucapkan didepan banyak orang. Wajahmu ada di seluruh media, dan agensimu sedang menyelidiki apakah itu kau atau bukan.

Aku bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku, sehingga aku meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku tak bisa membendung airmataku. Foto yang tersebar itu menggores luka dihatiku setiap kali aku melihatnya. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah dirimu. Kau suamiku, dan aku tentu mengenalinya!. Aku juga yakin sekali itu bukan editan, bekerja sebagai konten kreator setidaknya membuatku terbiasa melihat foto editan atau bukan.

Dikatakan, kau selingkuh, melakukan pelecehan dan kekerasan. Opsi terakhir aku tidak percaya. Selama kita menikah, aku belum pernah mendapatkan bentakan darimu. Selama kita menikah, kau tidak pernah memukulku, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan kekerasan terhadap perempuan. Ditambah lagi aku sangat mengetahui kau dulu selalu melindungi perempuan yang di _bully_ di SMA. Tetapi pelecehan dan perselingkuhan?. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menjamin. Ditambah lagi diawal pernikahan ketika bajumu wangi parfum wanita yang kau bilang itu adalah komposer baru. Kini aku tak percaya lagi!.

Bisa saja kau sudah bersengkongkol dengan Hansol dan Jihoon untuk menyembunyikan kebusukanmu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, hatiku semakin sakit setiap kali melihat tatapan matamu. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke Daegu untuk mengadukan ini pada orangtua Seungcheol. Aku menuliskan surat untuknya dan menonaktifkan ponselku hingga perasaanku membaik.

Aku langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari ibu Seungcheol begitu sampai dirumahnya, agaknya mereka telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Pelukan itu mengalahkanku, aku menumpahkan airmata yang sejak lama aku bendung. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, bahkan Seungmin oppa membantuku menenangkan diri. Setelah aku tenang, orangtua Seungcheol berbicara padaku. Terutama ayahmu, yang selama ini sangat dekat denganmu.

"Abeoji tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang Seungcheol. Aku ini ayahnya, dan aku merasa gagal mendidiknya. Abeoji tidak pernah mencontohkan hal-hal seperti ini padanya"ujar ayah Seungcheol kemudian menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Seungmin oppa datang menginterupsi

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku rasa Seungcheol ingin berbicara padamu Y/N-ah. Apa kau mematikan ponselmu?" tanya Seungmin oppa sembari menyodorkan ponselnya yang berdering dan tertera nama Seungcheolie disana

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya oppa. Jangan katakan jika aku disini"jawabku, kemudian Seungmin oppa menjauh dan meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Abeoji, untuk kekerasan. Aku rasa itu tidak benar, aku juga tidak bisa percaya 100% terhadap media. Selama kami pacaran bahkan hingga menikah. Sekalipun Seungcheol belum pernah memukulku, jangankan memukul, membentak saja dia tidak pernah. Tapi, perselingkuhan?. Aku tidak bisa abeoji" kataku, kepalaku kembali pusing mengingatnya.

"Eommoni paham bagaimana rasanya Y/N-ah. Tetapi polisi dan agensi masih menyelidiki. Tak bisakah kau memberikan Seungcheol kesempatan?. Biarkan Seungcheol menjelaskan semuanya"ucap ibu Seungcheol

"Chagiya, aku mohon jangan memaksanya"ucap ayah Seungcheol berusaha memberikan pengertian terhadap ibu Seungcheol

"Maaf jika abeoji membuatmu tersinggung. Sejujurnya, kami sudah tahu jika dokter memberikan vonis sementara bahwa kau sedikit sulit untuk hamil. Tetapi percayalah, Seungcheol bukan laki-laki yang akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal itu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya"ujar ayah Seungcheol

Sayangnya apapun yang dikatakan, entah kenapa hatiku terasa sekeras batu. Aku tidak percaya, aku bukan tidak percaya orangtua Seungcheol. Aku tidak percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan Seungcheol ke orangtuanya. Terkadang mulut dan hati tidak bisa bersatu untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakan. Bahkan Seungmin oppa juga berusaha memberitahuku tentang Seungcheol setelah aku selesai dengan orangtuanya. Namun kali ini hatiku digerogoti rasa egois.

Malam itu aku menginap dirumahmu, keesokannya. Pagi-pagi sekali, aku pamit. Aku bilang bahwa aku akan pulang dan membicarakan ini baik-baik padamu. Tetapi, aku berbohong, aku takut kau kesini dan menemukanku. Aku pulang ke negaraku, tetapi tidak kerumah orangtuaku. Aku yakin berita ini tidak akan sampai ketelinga mereka. Aku hanya butuh sendiri, aku butuh berpikir untuk memutuskan apa yang selanjutnya akan aku lakukan. Bahkan aku memakai penyamaran agar tidak ada media yang mengetahui diriku.

Aku pergi ke Jogjakarta, menetap di tempat yang kata orang-orang bisa membuat tenang. Hampir 2 minggu disana dan pada akhirnya jejakku tercium olehmu, padahal aku menyewa penginapan murah. Lebih sialnya lagi, orangtuaku sudah mengetahui semuanya karena kau sempat pulang kerumahku dulu untuk mencariku. Aku dapat melihat dirimu bukan seperti Seungcheol yang kukenal, kau lebih kurus dan pakaianmu sangat acak-acakan. Kantung matamu sangat tebal dan jangan lupakan rambut tipis disekitar dagu dan atas bibirmu, aku rasa kau sudah tidak mencukurnya lagi.

"Aku mohon, pulanglah bersamaku"katamu saat itu

"Tidak"jawabku tegas

"Apa kau lebih percaya dengan media daripada suamimu?. Aku akui, aku lah yang ada di foto itu!. Foto itu asli" kata-katamu berhasil membuat hatiku lebih hancur dari sebelumnya

"Tapi tidakkah kau percaya bahwa ceritanya bukan seperti itu?. Aku di jebak sayang"katamu sembali menggamit tanganku yang bebas

"Hentikan!. Jangan panggil aku sayang" kataku sambil menarik tanganku yang belum sempat kau sentuh. Kau paham diriku, jika aku sudah marah, kecewa, sakit hati, aku akan jadi orang yang sangat keras kepala dan sulit dibujuk.

"Y/N-ah. Polisi sudah memeriksaku, memeriksa perempuan itu juga dan mereka menyelidiki kasus ini juga. Bahkan agensi ikut menyelidikinya, aku belum dinyatakan bersalah. Berikan aku kesempatan. Jika aku memang bersalah dalam kasus ini. Aku pasti melakukan yang kau mau"katamu

"Jika kasus ini benar, aku ingin kau melepasku. Kembalikan aku seperti kau mengambilku dulu" jawabku memberikan penawaran

"Sayang..."

"Et et"potongku untuk menghentikanmu memanggilku dengan kata sayang.

"Y/N, aku tidak mau berpisah"ucapmu akhirnya

"Sudah aku katakan Choi Seungcheol, jika kau ingin menikah lagi atau kau tidak bisa menerimaku yang sulit hamil ini. Aku perbolehkan, tapi jangan dibelakangku!"kataku. Kau terlihat frustasi. Kau paham betul, jika sekali saja janji ataupun kepercayaanku dikhianati. Akan sulit bagiku memberikan kepercayaan lagi. Kau mengusak wajahmu.

"Baiklah, baik. Jika kasus ini benar, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku. Separuh jiwaku hilang ketika melihatmu tak ada dirumah"katamu. Tetapi untuk kali ini, rayuanmu itu sama sekali tidak mempan untukku.

Akhirnya aku pulang bersamamu, tetapi tidak ada satupun kata berarti yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku terlalu malas berbicara, bahkan jika dipikir-pikir. Aku tidak ingin ikut pulang denganmu. Begitu sampai dirumah, aku tidak masuk kekamar yang biasanya kita tempati. Aku tidur disalah satu kamar kosong dan bahkan letaknya berjauhan dari kamar kita.

"Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu, yang penting aku sudah kembali kan?"kataku, kau tidak bisa memaksaku kali ini

Sejujurnya, aku juga merasa kehilangan ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa disebelahku setiap kali aku membuka mata. Tetapi, mengingkari janji paling suci adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Di malam ketiga, aku merasa sangat bosan berada di rumah, ditambah lagi kau sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan mungkin akan pulang sangat larut untuk menyelesaikan penyelidikan. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di Sungai Han.

Aku tak tahu, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang aku belum di takdirkan untuk berpisah denganmu. Aku bertemu dengan Jihoon, dia duduk disebelahku dan mengajakku berbicara. Jihoon pun sama halnya, dia melepas penat disini.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan rumah tangga kalian selama ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan beberapa penyataan tentang Seungcheol. Aku sahabatnya, kami di trainee dalam waktu yang lama dan sekarang kami berada di grup yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Kami saling kenal dari kami masih SMA dan sekarang dia sudah berumah tangga. Kami mengenal dari kami berumur belasan dan kini dia sudah berkepala 3. Kami juga bertemu setiap hari, jadi aku rasa sudah cukup bagiku untuk memberikan bukti padamu"ucap Jihoon sebagai pembuka

"Y/N-ah, selama aku mengenalnya. Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat Seungcheol menjalin hubungan khusus dengan perempuan, aku kaget saat dia tiba-tiba membawamu ke media dan menyatakan akan menikah. Jujur, aku meragukan keputusannya, maaf jika kau tersinggung tetapi begitulah yang aku rasakan. Tetapi setelahnya, aku yakin bahwa Seungcheol memilihmu karena dia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Selama ini, dia hanya ingin berteman dengan rookie ataupun senior. Seungcheol juga bukanlah laki-laki yang gampang memakai kekerasan. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, selama kalian berpacaran dulu. Apakah dia pernah melakukan pelecehan terhadapmu?"tanya Jihoon, memori di otakku kembali berputar

"Tidak, hanya sekedar mencium dan memegang tangan. Itu juga dilakukannya dengan seijinku" jawabku sekenanya

"Apakah dia pernah memukul?. Sejauh yang aku ingat, Seungcheol sangat mengistimewakan perempuan, dia tidak akan mau memukul perempuan. Bahkan dia menolong korban bullying di sekolahnya dulu"

"Jangankan memukul, membentak saja tidak pernah oppa. Dan untuk pemberitaan itu, aku tidak percaya pada media"jawabku lagi, kini pikiranku mulai terbuka

"Sejauh aku mengenal Seungcheol. Dia bukan pria yang dengan mudah membangun komitmen jika dia tidak bisa menjaganya. Dia juga bukan pria yang dengan gampang mengumbar janji jika dia tak mampu menepatinya. Dia adalah tipe pria yang setia. Beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya dia mengungkapkan hubungan kalian ke publik. Aku sering menangkap dirinya sedang berpikir, melamun. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk memutuskan akan membawa kemana hubungan kalian ini. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apakah kau pernah memergoki Seungcheol selingkuh dimasa pacaran dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku mau tak mau harus kembali mengingat-ingat lagi. Apa saja yang telah kita lalui. Kau memang tidak pernah melirik perempuan manapun. Sesibuk apapun dirimu, kau akan menghubungiku dan bahkan diwaktu-waktu tertentu datang menemuiku.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah selingkuh. Tapi siapa yang tahu oppa?. Bisa saja dia punya simpanan dibelakangku dengan trainee atau bahkan dengan member girlgroup yang jauh lebih cantik dariku?" jawabku memberikan kemungkinan yang realistis kepada Jihoon

"Kau belum mengenal Seungcheol Y/N-ah. Beberapa kali, Seungcheol mendapatkan rumor bahwa dia dekat dengan member girlgroup ini, trainee itu, aktris ini. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya?. Dia membantah rumor-rumor itu, sesekali dia hanya diam tak menanggapi. Hingga akhirnya rumor-rumor itu tidak ada yang terbukti satupun hingga Seungcheol mengungkapkan hubungan kalian ke publik" ujar Jihoon

"Tidak ada yang tahu oppa. Dia bisa menyangkal, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata itu semua benar"kataku membantah

"Aku yang tahu. Seungcheol bahkan beberapa kali frustasi dengan rumor-rumor itu. Dia tampak takut dan aku tak tahu alasannya, kini aku yakin dia takut rumor itu menyakiti perasaanmu. Seungcheol bukan orang yang gegabah, dia tidak akan mungkin membuat sesuatu hal yang merugikan dirinya. Dia sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah"jawab Jihoon

Aku tidak punya lagi bantahan, kepalaku jadi pusing. Sahabat tentu akan sangat mengenal siapa dirimu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku mengalami krisis kepercayaan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Semua yang dikatakan Jihoon ada benarnya. Semuanya akan terlihat sejak berpacaran, bahkan seharusnya diawal menikah. Tapi ini?, tidak ada sikapmu yang berubah meski sedikit.

"Satu lagi. Apakah sikap Seungcheol belakangan ini berubah?. Menjadi tidak perhatian misalnya"tanya Jihoon. Pertahananku runtuh, sebuah kenyataan yang tidak aku sadari selama ini, dibutakan oleh amarah.

"Tidak. Seungcheol tidak berubah. Dia tetap Seungcheol yang aku kenal"kataku akhirnya

"Ketahuilah bahwa, jika pria selingkuh. Kemungkinan besar sikapnya akan berubah"ucap Jihoon

"Oppa apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu?"tanyaku, aku merasa Jihoon mengetahui sebuah kebenaran

"Iya, aku tahu satu hal sebelum hari dimana skandal ini tersebar. Tapi aku tidak mau menceritakannya Y/N. Tanyakan lah pada Seungcheol, kalian harus bicara"ucap Jihoon menutup penjelasannya

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Ini sudah melewati waktu yang aku janjikan dengan Baekho hyung"ujar Jihoon kemudian meninggalkanku

"Satu hal lagi. Seungcheol tak pernah memintaku untuk membelanya dihadapanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau kalian berpisah. Hanya kau lah perempuan yang menjadi semesta untuk Seungcheol. Jika kau butuh lebih banyak orang untuk menjadi saksi, ada 11 member lagi yang sudah sangat mengenal suamimu dan bersedia menjadi pembela dihadapanmu" ujar Jihoon sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi

Pikiranku semakin kalut. Keinginan untuk berpisah tetap ada, tetapi pikiran jernihku telah dibuka seutuhnya dengan Jihoon. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk pulang karena ini sudah terlalu larut. Kau langsung memelukku begitu aku membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku kira kau pergi lagi"katamu, aku tak membalasmu. Tapi perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanmu dan beralih ke kamar. Kau mengikutiku

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya denganku lagi. Tetapi 3 hari lagi, semua kebenaran akan terungkap. Aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku benar, tetapi aku juga tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku salah. Biarkan kau mendengarkan semuanya dari pihak kepolisian" katamu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kamar ini.

Saat ini kau bahkan sudah menyerah untuk membujukku agar mau bicara padamu. Aku menangis. Apa itu artinya?. Seungcheol bahkan tidak mengetahui hasilnya. Apakah ini akhir dari dongeng yang bahagia?. Aku belum siap, meskipun bibirku mengatakan ingin berpisah, tetapi hatiku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku belum rela jika harus melepaskanmu, tetapi hati ini juga terlalu sakit jika aku memilih bertahan.

Beberapa hari ini, kita memang tinggal satu atap. Tetapi seperti orang asing yang tidak mengenal. Tidak, akulah yang berbuat demikian. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk menerimamu kembali menjadi suamiku. Sedangkan dirimu, tetap Seungcheol yang sama, mengkhawatirkan diriku karena setiap hari kau harus pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam demi memenuhi panggilan polisi, agensi bahkan pengacara. Padahal, seharusnya kaulah yan patut di khawatirkan, penampilanmu luar biasa kacau. Kau juga selalu menyisihkan waktumu untuk membuatkanku sarapan sebelum pergi.

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Apakah aku harus memaafkanmu atau aku harus meninggalkanmu. Banyak sekali yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita, dan aku rasa ini adalah titik tertinggi dari level uji coba selama ini. Malam ini, aku pergi ke Apartemen. Menginap disana hingga berita pernyataan keluar. Aku ingin sendiri memikirkan semuanya, memikirkan perkataan Jihoon, perkataan Seungmin oppa dan bahkan perkataan orangtuamu.

Aku hanya ingin mengingat kembali janji pra-nikah kita agar aku bisa mengambil keputusan. Aku pergi ke Apartemenmu, tanpa membawa apapun. Hanya membawa uang secukupnya karena kita meninggalkan cukup banyak pakaian di Apartemen. Aku juga meninggalkanmu surat agar kau tidak perlu seperti orang gila karena mencariku.

Pagi hari aku di Apartemenmu, aku mendengar telepon masuk. Aku tidak mengangkatnya sehingga yang muncul hanya pesan suara. Sudah kuduga, itu pasti kau karena aku tidak membawa ponsel maupun dompet.

"Chagiya eum maksudku Y/N-ah, aku tahu kau ada disana. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jika semua tuduhan yang di lemparkan padaku salah, hari itu juga aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi jika benar, aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, hanya saja aku sangat mengetahui dirimu. Kau tidak bisa memaafkan penghianatan. Aku melanggar sumpah nikahku dan perjanjian pra-nikah kita, itulah yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi tidak seperti itu, aku tidak melanggar sumpahku sama sekali. Sebelum aku mengakhiri telepon ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau, memang benar akulah yang ada di foto itu. Tapi, semua tudingan yang diberikan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku pasti akan menceritakannya jika kau mau mendengarkan. Baiklah, aku sudahi telepon ini, percuma aku memberitahukanmu semuanya jika kepercayaanmu terhadapku tidak ada. Y/N-ah, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, meskipun kau tidak mengacuhkanku, aku masih mencintaimu"

PIP

Janji pra-nikah. Iya, kita pernah menentukan komitmen sebelum pernikahan dilanjutkan. Salah satu yang paling aku tekankan adalah tentang penghianatan. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak mau di poligami. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan perselingkuhan, dan sejauh yang aku kenal, kau adalah laki-laki yang setia. Aku benar-benar syok ketika mendapatkan berita ini. 3 hari aku lewati dengan dihantui rasa gelisah dan bimbang. Bahkan tidurku pun tidak nyenyak dan sering terbangun berkali-kali di tengah malam. Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku kehilangan sosokmu yang selalu ada disampingku setiap kali aku membuka mata, tapi disisi lain aku sangat kecewa, aku sangat membencimu. Bahkan aku tidak mau menempati kamar yang dulu kita gunakan agar meminimalisir rasa kehilangan.

Hari dimana pengumuman itu tiba. Kepolisian menyatakan kau tidak bersalah, begitupun agensimu yang mengungkapkan semua kedok dari perempuan itu. Perempuan itu ternyata sasaeng yang terus membuntutimu. Berusaha membawamu kesebuah hotel namun kau menyadarinya dan memarahinya. Kau tidak melakukan kekerasan, hanya saja kau membanting ponsel, kamera serta alat penyadap yang digunakannya. Sasaeng itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan temannya dan sengaja menjebakmu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya, karena mereka menggunakan masker dan berupaya menutupi wajahnya.

20 menit setelah berita di rilis. Kau datang ke Apartemen untuk menjemputku, kau langsung memelukku dan menciumi ujung kepalaku beberapa kali. Aku tak menolakmu, aku hanya diam. Aku bahagia dan lega ternyata semuanya salah, tetapi disisi lain aku masih marah. Aku tak paham kepada siapa diri ini marah?. Mungkin aku marah kepada diriku sendiri yang sudah kelewatan dan tidak mempercayaimu. Kau berbisik "Aku merindukanmu, aku tidak bersalah", berulang-ulang kau mengtakan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya tangisanku pecah, tangisan yang sudah lama aku tahan sejak bertemu dengan Jihoon.

Aku meremas kaos yang kau pakai, memukul-mukul dada bidangmu. Perasaanku bercampur, aku tidak mengerti, aku menangis karena bahagia atau karena apa?. Kau mengikuti tubuhku yang merosot jatuh kelantai namun tetap memelukmu dan menangis histeris. Kita tetap seperti itu hingga tangisanku mereda. Kau tetap membiarkan aku memukuli dadamu, sebagai balasannya kau mendekapku semakin erat, mengelus rambutku dan menciumi ujung kepalaku. Semua hal baik pada dirimu kembali ke kepalaku lewat pelukan itu.

"Sayang, aku mohon maafkan aku. Jangan ajukan gugatan cerai padaku. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku seperti mayat hidup selama kau tinggal, hilang kewarasanku selama kau pergi"katamu disela isak tangisku yang mulai mereda

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf oppa. Aku tidak mempercayai oppa. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau oppa tidak bersalah. Aku... aku.. hanya menyulitkan oppa hu..huu"kataku masih terisak

"Aniya~. Oppa tidak berhati-hati hingga membuat semua ini tertangkap kamera. Maaf oppa tak pernah mau membagi masalah oppa padamu sehingga hal ini terjadi"ucapmu

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal akibat tangisan, tak lupa menikmati setiap detak jantungmu yang sudah sangat aku rindukan. Menikmati aroma tubuh yang menguar dan menjadi candu untukku.

"Sayang, jika kau mau memercayai oppa lagi, jika kau mau menerima aku sebagai suamimu lagi. Aku berjanji, akan menceritakan lebih banyak hal padamu. Oppa tidak akan menutupi sebuah masalahpun yang datang menghampiri oppa. Bahkan oppa akan menceritakan kenapa dan bagaimana skandal ini bisa muncul. Kau boleh bertanya hal ini kepada pihak kepolisian, agensi, member atau siapapun yang mengetahui semua ini jika aku berbohong padamu"ujarmu berusaha membujukku

"Y/N-ah, mari kita lupakan ini. Kembalilah padaku, ayo kita buka lembaran baru"katamu lagi

Aku tak paham, masih saja ada sedikit hal yng membuatku enggan kembali padamu. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap kembali padamu. Kita kembali satu atap, satu kamar dan bahkan satu ranjang!. Hanya saja, semuanya terasa tak sama. Tidak seperti kehidupan rumah tangga kita sebelum skandal itu muncul. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dan aku sangat yakin bahwa hanya aku yang merasa demikian karena aku telah membangun sebuah benteng kokoh agar aku tidak tersakiti lagi.

Perilakumu masih sama, tidak ada bedanya seperti sebelum skandal ini muncul. Bahkan sekarang menjadi jauh lebih perhatian. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat semuanya terasa berbeda adalah aku, aku masih trauma dan belum bisa menerimamu seutuhnya. Aku yakin hal itu juga menyiksamu, tetapi kau terus saja membuktikan bahwa semua yang telah terungkap adalah benar. Kau tidak bersalah.

Hampir seminggu hubungan kita menjadi dingin –akulah yang menciptakan aura seperti itu–. Aku tetap menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istri –kecuali urusan ranjang– dan kau tidak memintaku juga. Kau pun tetap memakan masakanku, aku tetap mencuci bajumu dan sebagainya. Tapi kominunikasi kita sangat terbatas. Aku juga merasa seperti ada sebuah benteng yang menghalangi kita untuk berkomunikasi. Aku juga menyadari akulah yang membuat itu.

Sore itu, aku pergi ke Supermarket karena persediaan sudah menipis. Ketika sedang memilih ada seorang laki-laki yang memanggilku. Itu bukan Seungcheol. Tetapi...

"Joshua oppa?. Sedang apa disini?"tanyaku tepat setelah pria itu mendekatiku

"Biasa, anak-anak kurang ajar itu mengalahkanku dalam game dan aku harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam" jawab Joshua

"Anak-anak itu, masih saja jahil pada hyungnya. Tidak ingat umur"kataku diselingi tawa

Aku kembali memilih barang-barang yang akan kubeli. Joshua oppa tetap disana tanpa bergeming.

"Apakah oppa sudah selesai?. Kenapa tidak memilih barang?"tanyaku

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol?. Aku harap kalian sudah seperti dulu lagi dan melupakan skandal itu" tanya Joshua. Kata-kata itu bagaikan tombak untukku.

"Oppa, aku ingin bicara"

.

Selesai berbelanja, kami duduk disebuah cafe yang ada disekitar Supermarket. Aku ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegku pada Joshua. Terlebih Joshua salah satu member yang paling dekat dengan Seungcheol. Aku harap masalah ini bisa selesai dengan segera.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joshua _to the point_. Aku meneguk ludahku, bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan darimana

"Masalah skandal itu belum selesai" kataku sebagai pembuka. Joshua tampak terkejut

"Bagaimana?. Seungcheol tidak bersalah Y/N-ah, polisi sudah membuktikan itu, pelaku telah ditangkap, agensi juga sudah mengkonfirmasi dan Jihoon. Dia adalah saksi hidup sebelum kejadian ini" jelas Joshua, aku menghela nafas

"Iya aku mengerti. Seungcheol oppa sudah menjemputku di apartemen hari itu dan langsung membawaku pulang. Dia meminta maaf padaku untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku masih merasa ada sebuah hal yang mengganjal dihatiku. Aku tidak bisa menerima Seungcheol oppa seperti sediakala. Aku bersikap dingin belakangan ini dan dia berusaha untuk mencairkannya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana"kataku

"Kau egois Y/N-ah" kata Joshua singkat tetapi sangat menusuk ke hati. Aku diam saja dan ingin mendengarkan semuanya, Joshua menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kau benar-benar egois. Kau tahu?, Seungcheol benar-benar seperti orang yang hilang kewarasannya karena kau pergi dan tidak ada kabar. Yang aku tahu, Seungcheol adalah orang yang profesional. Tapi karena kepergianmu, terlebih kau tidak ada kabar, dia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Dia sering lupa makan, jarang tidur, benar-benar seperti orang depresi. Dia sangat bahagia ketika mendapatkan informasi dimana kau berada. Dia tak peduli walaupun CEO melarangnya untuk pergi ataupun kepolisian akan memberikannya sanksi. Dia pergi demi menemuimu"

Memori itu berputar, hari dimana Seungcheol menemukanku. Dia pernah berkata "Setiap cinta pasti tahu dimana harus menemukan belahan jiwanya". Aku rasa memang benar adanya. Bahkan Seungcheol yang digambarkan Joshua saat itu sama seperti Seungcheol yang datang menjemputku.

"Setelah kau kembali, dia sangat berusaha memenangkan kasus itu. Dia tidak mau jika berita atau kesaksian palsu yang memenangkan kasus itu. Dia bahkan menangis saat kau mengancam akan menceraikannya. Kau harus tahu bahwa dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat kuat, Seungcheol adalah pria yang rapuh" jelas Joshua

Tentu aku tahu fakta itu. Joshua menyesap kopinya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Seungcheol, aku merasa Seungcheol telah menurunkan egonya. Sangat menurunkan egonya. Dia bersedia melakukan apapun hanya demi kau kembali. Dia bahkan menerima setiap perilaku kasar dan dingin darimu belakangan ini tanpa harus membalasnya hanya agar kau memaafkannya. Seungcheol selalu diliputi perasaan bersalah selama hubungan kalian belum baik"kata Joshua

Aku hanya diam menunduk, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah keterlaluan. Rasa cinta yang selama ini meliputi hubungan kami seperti hilang tertelan bumi hanya karena keegoisanku. Aku merasa menjadi orang jahat.

"Sejauh yang aku kenal. Seungcheol orang yang berpegang teguh pada janji. Jadi aku sangat yakin kalau Seungcheol bisa setia padamu. Berikanlah dia kesempatan Y/N-ah, terlebih dia tidak bersalah dan hal itu sudah terbukti. Anggaplah kejadian ini hanya ujian agar semakin menguatkan rumah tangga kalian. Aku pernah membaca, fase pernikahan seperti kalian ini memang sangan rentan. Disinilah komitmen kalian diuji, disinilah perbedaan sifat kalian bisa jadi masalah atau tidak. Dan Ingat!, sebuah Rumah tangga akan memiliki fasenya sendiri, hanya saja semua itu dari kalian sendiri. Mau berpegang teguh pada komitmen?, mau memberikan kepercayaan?. Kalian bisa melewati ini"ujar Joshua

Kata-kata Joshua benar-benar telah membakar api dalam jiwaku, diriku semakin yakin harus kembali pada Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol, sangat jarang mengumbar kemesraan kalian didepan publik. Tetapi aku tahu, tidak. Semua member tahu bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya" ujar Joshua lagi. Setelah kupikir-pikir benar juga. Seungcheol tak suka mengumbar kemesraan didepan kamera, tetapi dia memperlakukanku sangat manis saat berdua

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana oppa?"tanyaku menyerah

"Rumah tangga itu mirip sebuah tim. Aku harap kau memperhatikan Seventeen. Ketika kami memiliki masalah, akan ada orang yang meminta maaf agar masalah selesai, meskipun dia tidak bersalah. Seungcheol sudah melakukannya, sekarang kau hanya perlu menurukan egomu. Datanglah padanya dan minta maaf padanya. Aku yakin 100% Seungcheol sangat mencintaimu dan pasti akan memaafkanmu" jelas Joshua

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil dan hubungan kami semakin sedingin es?" tanyaku lagi

"Percayalah padaku, ini akan berhasil. Diawal pasti akan terasa sulit, tetapi lama-kelamaan kalian akan menerima semuanya kembali" jelas Joshua lagi

Aku masih berusaha meresapi apa yang telah Joshua katakan. Memilah dan mengoreksi dengan perilakuku belakangan ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Seungcheol. Tak seharusnya aku begini.

"Y/N-ah. Mingyu sudah menelponku. Aku harus kembali sekarang, kelihatannya mereka sudah kelaparan" kata Joshua diselingi tawa khas-nya. Aku ikut tersenyum, kemudian Joshua pergi meninggalkanku

.

Aku pulang pukul 7 malam. Perkataan Joshua benar-benar merasuki pikiranku. Aku duduk cukup lama di cafe untuk merenungi semua kesalahanku. Ya, aku akan memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku tidak akan membiarkan rumah tangga ini hancur. Aku akan memasak makanan spesial dan makan malam bersama Seungcheol kemudian membicarakan hal ini.

Namun, aku harus mengurungkan niatku ketika melihatmu berada di dapur dan memasak. Bahkan beberapa hidangan sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Ah Yeobo, kau sudah pulang?. Kau pasti belum makan kan?, aku juga. Aku memasak makan malam untukmu, ayo kita makan bersama" katamu kemudian kembali fokus pada gorenganmu

Aku menghambur kepelukanmu. Memelukmu dari belakang kemudian terisak sembari melepas kerinduan dan menikmati aroma tubuhmu yang telah menjadi candu. Aku tersentuh, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang telah aku perlakukan dengan buruk belakangan ini massih bisa memperlakukan aku bagaikan ratu dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"tanyamu sembari mematikan kompor kemudian berbalik menghadapku

Kau menghapus airmataku kemudian menangkup pipiku. Aku memelukmu lagi, menumpahkan semua rasa egois lewat airmata. Meluapkan rasa rindu lewat isakan. Kau bahkan tak peduli jika kemeja yang kau pakai harus basah. Tanganku mengelus rambutku berupaya menenangkan.

"Oppa, maafkan aku. Aku jahat, aku egois, aku yang salah" ucapku akhirnya, masih dengan beruraian airmata

"Ssstt, kau tidak salah apa-apa sayang. Wajar jika kau tidak percaya pada oppa lagi"

"Aniya, oppa tidak bersalah. Oppa tidak berkhianat. Aku yang terlalu egois, aku sudah bersikap dingin pada oppa, aku tidak percaya pada suamiku sendiri" kataku

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lalu, apakah kau memaafkanku juga?" tanyamu, aku hanya mengangguk

"Hahhh, pasti ada sesseorang yang sudah mengetuk pintu hatimu dan membuka pikiranmu" tebakmu

"Apa oppa menyuruh seseorang?" tanyaku penuh selidik

"Aniya. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Pasti ada yang berhasil merubah pikiranmu. Aku memasak kali ini karena aku ingin membujukmu lagi. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu" jelasmu. Kau kembali memelukku, membelai rambutku dan mencium ujung kepalaku

"Yeobo, apapun yang terjadi kemarin dan hari ini, aku harap akan menjadi pelajaran buat kita. Ayo kita membuka lembaran baru yang lebih baik" katamu

Akhirnya kita makan malam bersama. Masakanmu jauh lebih variatif, aku yakin kau mencotek di internet. Mulai malam itu, hubungan kita membaik bahkan semakin mesra dan harmonis. Hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu dan perlahan kita melupakan skandal itu, melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi seolah tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Choi Seungcheol, suamiku.

Kedepannya, jika kita melewati hal-hal berat seperti ini lagi, atau mungkin jauh lebih berat. Berjanjilah kau bersedia melewatinya bersamaku.

_Promise me?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sejujurnya, author agak berat hati bikin bagian ini. Karena author gak berharap Seuncgheol terlibat skandal apapun. Jangan sampe lah pokoknya

Tapi berhubung ini ff, imagine pula, jangan terlalu baper ya chingu

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak^^


	35. BAB VIII : At The Beginning With You

**BAB VIII : At The Beginning With You**

Aku tak tahu kalau judul pada bab ini akan sesuai atau tidak dengan isi yang hendak aku ketik. Kau tahu?, aku sedang mengalami _Writers Block_ parah ketika melewati bab ini. Entah berapa lama aku tinggalkan tulisan ini karena _Writers Block_ dan jangan lupakan pekerjaan dan event yang menumpuk dan harus diurus dalam waktu yang singkat sehingga aku tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali untuk memikirkan apa yang sesuai dengan bab ini.

Ide penulisan kali ini mungkin tidak 100% terinspirasi dari dirimu. Ada sedikit inspirasi dari mantan, deretan laki-laki yang sempat aku sukai, dan laki-laki yang katanya menyukaiku. Mereka semua sama sepertiku, sudah berumah tangga juga. Ada yang baru-baru ini menikah, adapula yang istrinya baru melahirkan, bahkan ada yang sudah memiliki 2 anak. Dibandingkan aku yang belum hamil juga, aku merasa iri dengan mereka.

Kau tahu?. Aku dulu mencintai mereka begitu dalam –Tapi aku yakin, aku mencintaimu jauh lebih dari itu–. Bahkan aku tak segan memberikan kesempatan untuk membuka hatiku pada laki-laki yang tidak aku cintai sama sekali, namun hasilnya. Dia tidak menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku merasa tak cocok dan aku memutuskan untuk menarik kembali kesempatan yang telah aku berikan.

Aku bukan perempuan yang memasang standar tinggi untuk bisa menjadi pacarku. Aku cukup tahu diri dengan keadaan diriku. Hanya saja bagiku, jika laki-laki yang menyukaiku memiliki sifat yang tidak aku suka dan dia berusaha untuk merubahku menjadi bukan diriku. Itu adalah salah. Itulah yang aku alami dengan laki-laki yang 'katanya' menyukaiku. Aku memang tidak mencintainya tetapi sebelum aku memberikannya kesempatan dia adalah orang yang baik,namun setelah dijalani ternyata banyak perubahan darinya dan aku tidak bisa menerima itu.

Suamiku, Choi Seungcheol. Aku harap kau tidak cemburu jika kau membaca tulisan ini dan sampai pada bab ini. Aku sudah melupakan mereka semua. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi terhadap mereka meskipun setitik. Karena hatiku sepenuhnya sudah menjadi milikmu. Tapi kau tahu?, tidak semudah itu melupakan kenangan manis yang dulu pernah aku jalani bersama mereka. Tanpa mereka aku tidak akan sampai ketitik dimana kita bertemu, kalau mereka tidak mematahkan hatiku. Kau mungkin tidak bisa menjadi pemenang sekarang.

Jujur aku tidak lagi terbuai pada setiap memori yang terekam dimasa lalu, kenangan dimana aku merasakan jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Aku malah menertawakannya kini dan sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak pernah lagi menangisi cinta konyol yang dulu aku alami. Hal yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini adalah, aku bisa mencintaimu dan aku bahagia bersamamu.

Terima Kasih Choi Seungcheol

Sebelum aku memulai inti dari bab ini aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya terhadapmu. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu sebesar apa aku mengibaratkan rasa syukur dan terima kasihku karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini.

Suamiku...

Aku mengenalmu setelah aku merasa sangat dikhianati oleh mantanku yang pertama. Tidak, bukan mantanku yang berkhianat. Tetapi ada seorang teman yang berkhianat, perempuan itu merasa iri denganku karena aku masih terlihat seperti orang berpacaran dengan mantanku, tetapi tidak dengannya. Dia mendekati mantanku dan mulai "mencuci otak", hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah, mantanku percaya. Aku seolah bersalah, aku difitnah habis-habisan, perempuan itu memutar balikan semua fakta. Dan mantanku tidak mengetahui fakta itu hingga akhirnya perpisahan SMA. Dia meminta maaf, tapi sayang. Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya saat itu, aku telah memutuskan untuk pergi. Jadi aku takkan kembali. Meskipun pada akhirnya, aku memaafkannya.

1 tahun setelah aku lulus, tidak ada seorangpun dan tidak ada idol manapun yang mampu mengobati luka dihatiku. Meski itu idola lamaku ataupun setelah aku mengenal idola yang lain. Hingga akhirnya aku mengenal grupmu. Bahkan pada awalnya aku malah mengidolakan Vernon, kemudian berganti ke Hoshi, Mingyu, Wonwoo. Dan aku tak tahu darimana, entah kenapa. Aku tertarik padamu, padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa ada member yang jauh lebih tampan, menarik dan berbakat darimu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau berhasil membuatku melupakan orang-orang yang telah menyakitiku, termasuk mantanku.

Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu, meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu. Bahkan saat itu, menonton konser ataupun fanmeeting-mu adalah sesuatu yang sedikit mustahil untukku. Kemudian aku menjalani hubungan dengan teman SMA yang katanya menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini hubungan, tetapi yang jelas aku menjadi semakin mengenal baik dan buruknya. Namun, lama-kelamaan aku merasa muak, dia tidak menjadi laki-laki yang aku harapkan, sifatnya banyak berubah dari sifat yang diawal aku mengenalnya. Ditambah lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa kau masih memegang utuh perasaanku, hatiku.

Hingga akhirnya aku mulai merasakan jatuh cinta lagi pada teman sekelasku. Teman satu angkatan, satu jurusan di kampus. Tapi, apakah kau tahu?. Aku merasa, meskipun aku mencintai teman sekelasku itu, tak membuatku lupa padamu, aku juga masih merasakan getaran yang sama. Hal ini tidak sama ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan mantanku yang membuatku melupakan idol kesukaanku. Meskipun aku harus mengakui, aku berusaha mengubur perasaanku padamu karena aku merasa kau terlalu mustahil untuk dimiliki.

Katakan aku egois. Tapi bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya tidak mau terlalu berkhayal dapat memilikimu karena kita bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagiku, kau terlalu fana untuk didapatkan. Dan aku tidak ingin tenggelam dalam fatamorgana atas dirimu. Tapi entah bagaimana, kau sekali lagi memperbaiki hatiku yang terluka karena kecerobohanku.

Tidak.

Jangan marah terhadap laki-laki ini.

Dia tidak sebrengsek yang lalu.

Di tengah semester 2 kami kuliah, dia lolos ujian masuk Universitas Negeri di luar Kota. Katanya, jurusan yang ini adalah jati dirinya, sudah lama dia menginginkan hal ini. Aku terpukul, kenapa dia harus pergi disaat aku mulai mencintainya. Sudah lama aku menutup hati ini, hingga akhirnya aku membuka hatiku lagi di awal semester 2.

Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah menyiapkan hati ini untuk terluka lagi. Benar saja, dia tidak memiliki setitikpun perasaan terhadapku. Hal yang paling tak kusangka adalah, sekali lagi kau mengobati luka dihati ini.

Begitu seterusnya

Jika ada laki-laki yang menyakitiku maka kau datang menyembuhkan. Jika aku salah mencintai, atau salah melangkah, maka kau akan datang menyemangati. Meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu, meskipun kau tidak mengenalku, meskipun kita tidak pernah bertatap muka, meski kau tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata motivasi secara langsung. Aku hanya mendengarkan kata-katamu lewat rekaman ataupun tulisan saat fansign yang diterima fans lain. Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata itu begitu memengaruhiku dan membuatku dapat menyembuhkan luka.

Dirimu seolah berkata, "Pergilah menggapai bulanmu, pergilah berkelana mencari bintangmu. Jika kau lelah, aku ada disini, bersedia menjadi sandaranmu. Obat atas lukamu, pelipur untuk laramu. Kapanpun kau lelah, kembali lah padaku, karena aku adalah rumahmu. Kau bisa kembali kerumahmu kapanpun kau mau". Walaupun itu hanya imajinasiku semata, tapi aku merasakan demikian.

Sehingga membuatku mau tak mau jatuh kembali padamu. Hal yang mengherankan adalah, dari begitu banyak idol Korea, entah kenapa hanya kau yang mampu memperbaiki hati yang terluka ini. Hanya kau yang bisa memuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali dan kembali padamu lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa mencintai orang lain setulus dan sebesar aku mencintai dirimu. Sesuatu yang sangat ajaib bukan?.

Bahkan aku masih tetap mencintaimu setelah banyak hal buruk yang kita lewati. Banyak hal yang menimpa kita yang seolah berusaha memisahkan kita, teapi buktinya kita masih bisa bertahan dan aku berharap kita akan senantiasa seperti ini. Meskipun tak jarang kita cekcok dan berkelahi karena hal kecil maupun hal besar, aku berharap itu hanya satu ujian yang kelak dapat semakin memperkuat hubungan kita.

Entahlah

Mungkin ini semua karena,

**Aku adalah Rumahmu, Kau adalah rumahku**

**Kemanapun kau melangkah, pergi sejauh apapun. Kau pasti akan kembali ke rumah.**

**Dan dimulai bersamamu (At the beginning with you).**


	36. BAB IX : You Are

_Hai readerdeul dan caratdeul, author mau minta maaf dulu nih. Maaf gak tepatin janji buat update tiap hari hingga cerita selesai. Author kena Writers Block parah ketika bab ini belum selesai, ditambah author juga gak enak badan. Tapi hari ini author berhasil menyelesaikan bab ini. Semoga kalian semua suka dan gak kecewa_

_Selamat membaca_^^

**BAB IX : You Are...**

Mungkin ini adalah bab tersulit yang kutulis tentang dirimu. Aku bahkan bingung ingin memulai bab ini darimana, dan aku juga tidak sedang _writers block_. Ada begitu banyak kata-kata untuk dirimu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini kau tak mampu menyusunnya dengan baik. Kata-kata itu seolah bertubrukan satu sama lain dan ingin menjadi kata pertama yang mampu mendeskripsikan dirimu.

Bab ini akhirnya aku kerjakan setelah aku mengalami insomnia parah beberapa hari. Dalam beberapa malam aku mengulik informasi tentang fakta dan konspirasi dari alam semesta, jujur saja aku selalu menyukai penjelasan tentang hal ini. Lubang hitam, seberapa luas semesta, bintang terbesar, portal dimensi waktu, dunia paralel dan sebagainya. Aku sadar bahwa kemampuanku tidak sampai disana, bahkan aku sering tidak memperhatikan pelajaran fisika selama masa sekolah dulu. Tetapi aku memahami beberapa hal tentang semesta, dan dengan bantuan internet tentunya.

Satu malam, aku mencoba untuk naik ke rooftop dan ingin mengamati benda-benda angkasa melalui teleskop yang kau hadiahkan. Teleskop itu pertama kali kita gunakan ketika ada gerhana bulan tetapi selanjutnya kita tidak pernah memakainya lagi karena terlalu sibuk. Aku yakin kau akan pulang larut malam atau mungkin tidak akan pulang karena saat itu kau sedang menggarap album baru. Sehingga, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan omelanmu.

Sebuah ide muncul ketika aku dapat melihat bintang Sirius, bintang paling terang yang pernah ditemukan. Sangat indah dan kali ini aku bisa mengaguminya lewat teleskop sehingga terlihat sangat jelas dibandingkan melihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Biru dan menyala sangat terang, syukurlah malam ini langit cerah dan tidak terhalang oleh awan.

Lagi-lagi, aku tak menuliskan ini dimanapun. Kata-kata itu mengalir sembari melihat bintang-bintang dilangit.

_Kau adalah sebuah atom. Dimana setiap materi di alam semesta ini terbentuk dan pasti memiliki atom yang menyusunnya. Sama seperti hidupku yang membutuhkanmu, setiap detik berhargaku kau lah yang ikut menyusun didalamnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi indah. Namun juga bisa jadi berbahaya jika ada yang mengusikku. Persis seperti bom atom._

_Kau adalah virus. Terdengar jahat?, maafkan aku. Kau seperti virus yang menyerang manusia, menyebarkan penyakit. Ya, aku terkena virusmu, kau berhasil menebarkan virus-virus cinta yang membuatku tak bisa sembuh untuk mencintaimu._

_Kau adalah sebuah apel dimataku. Dicina, apel menggambarkan seseorang yang berharga, bahkan mereka menggunakan kata apel busuk jika menganggap seseorang hanya sebagai sampah masyarakat. Kau adalah apel dimataku, hartaku yang paling berharga dan aku harus memastikan kau tidak dicuri ataupun hilang._

_Kau adalah bayi besarku, yang selalu bermanja-manja denganku, bertingkah seperti anak kecil dihadapanku dan aku akan mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangku kepadamu persis seperti ibu yang menyayangi bayinya._

_Kau adalah seorang dokter. Yang mampu megobati dan merawat pasiennya. Ya, kau mampu melakukan itu, kau mampu mengobati setiap luka yang kubuat karena mencintai orang yang salah._

_Kau adalah seorang tentara, perwira. Yang selalu bersedia melindungiku, melindungi keluarga, rakyat dan negara dari segala hal yang mengancam kedamaian._

_Kau adalah seorang idola. Ya, ini bukan perumpamaan. Kau seorang idola, itu benar. Idola yang menjadi panutan banyak orang, memberikan semangat dan motivasi. Aku termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang mengagumimu._

_Kau adalah suamiku, seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atasku, bersedia menghabiskan sisa umurmu bersamaku, memberiku kehidupan serta memastikan aku bahagia selama bersamamu._

_Kau adalah api. Panas, membakar, penuh dengan kobaran semangat, tetapi menghangatkan di musim dingin, dibutuhkan saat musim dingin tiba._

_Kau adalah mata air. Dimana orang-orang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mata air. Sepertiku yang selalu membutuhkanmu._

_Kau adalah lautan, yang menyimpan segala keindahan tetapi juga banyak misteri dan aku dapat menerima kedua hal itu. Kau pun melengkapiku layaknya bumi yang memerlukan lautan agar berwarna biru._

_Kau adalah awan yang siap melindungiku dari sengatan matahari. Sama sepertimu yang selalu melindungiku dari berbagai macam hal. Memayungiku ketika hujan maupun terik matahari terlalu menyengat._

_Kamu adalah hujan. Menyejukan, menyirami bumi agar tidak kering. Aku sangat suka hawa dingin ketika hujan, kaupun tahu aku lebih suka hujan daripada panas. Seperti halnya hujan, kau adalah anugrah._

_Kau adalah pelangi setelah hujan, yang menghiasi langit dengan indahnya setelah hujan dan badai berlalu. Seperti dirimu yang hadir untuk mengobati setiap luka dan asa setelah aku bersedih dan kecewa._

_Kau adalah musim semi, dimana sebuah musim yang banyak orang tunggu untuk menikmati mekarnya bunga beserta harumnya yang semerbak. Sangat indah dan orang-orang akan pergi berlibur untuk menikmati bunga mekar._

_Kau adalah musim panas. Ceria, menghangatkan, sangat ditunggu orang-orang di negara 4 musim. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu suka musim panas, tetapi kau kebalikan dari aku. Kau sangat menyukai musim panas, tetapi aku bersedia melewati musim panas bersamamu. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku_

_Kau adalah musim gugur. Aku suka menikmati jatuhnya dedaunan yang menguning di musim ini, terbawa angin dan berwarna jingga yang indah. Meski aku sering kesal membersihkan dedaunan di halaman belakang, tetapi aku menikmati musim ini. Tak jarang aku mendapatkan inspirasi pada setiap helaian daun yang jatuh. Sama sepertimu sang inspirasiku, kau juga kadang membuatku kesal karena ulahmu._

_Kau adalah musim dingin. Banyak orang tak suka musim dingin, tetapi aku suka. Aku suka disaat kau bersedia ku ajak bermain es skating ataupun ski dan snow boarding. Meskipun kita sama-sama tidak mahir, tapi kau mau bermain salju denganku. Beberapa kesempatan, kau juga mengajak member untuk ikut._

_Ya, kau adalah musim disetiap tahunnya dan aku ingin menikmati setiap musim yang silih berganti bersamamu._

_Kau adalah oksigen, dimana menjadi salah satu unsur yang paling dibutuhkan di bumi ini. Kau adalah nafas bagi kehidupanku._

_Kau seperti malaikat yang hadir dalam hidupku. Malaikat pelindungku, yang senantiasa melindungiku dari apapun, membelaku ketika aku terpojok, membawaku kedalam duniamu._

_Kau seperti surga. Membawa kedamaian kemanapun kakiku melangkah, memberikan keindahan kemanapun aku pergi._

_Kau adalah bumi. Tak peduli betapa banyak manusia yang merusak ekosistim, tidak peduli bahwa bumi semakin rusak, tetapi bumi tetap berusaha bertahan agar makhluk hidup tidak punah._

_Kau adalah bintang dilangit malam. Aku paham bahwa bintang itu tidak satu, tetapi milyaran. Tetapi diantara milyaran bintang yang ada aku memilihmu sebagai bintangku._

_Kau adalah bulan, yang bersedia menerangi malamku, memberikanku penerangan dimalam yang gelap. Meskipun terkadang cahayamu terhalang oleh awan dan atmosfir tetapi kau tetap disana._

_Kau adalah matahari, yang senantiasa menghangatkan hidupku. Tetap bersinar meskipun kau sadar bahwa akan ada masanya dirimu akan padam_

_Kau adalah lubang hitam, dimana benda yang sudah terserap tidak akan mampu untuk keluar. Begitulah aku yang sudah masuk kedalam pesonamu, mencintaimu begitu dalam sehingga aku tidak mampu untuk keluar._

_Kau adalah semestaku. Dimana tempat aku bisa menumpangkan semua baik dan burukku dengan segala rahasia yang belum diketahi banyak orang, dan kau bersedia menerimanya tanpa mengeluh dan kau tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya._

**You are my world**

**You are my universe**

Tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan sajak tentangmu. Ada sebuah selimut yang tersampir di bahuku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dirimu dengan segelas coklat hangat.

"Diluar dingin sayang, kau tidak memakai apapun?" katamu sembari mengalungkan lenganmu dileherku kemudian mendekapku

"Lihat, bintangnya sangat cantik malam ini. Oppa mau lihat?" kataku sambil menunjuk bintang sirius yang dapat terlihat dengan mata telanjang

"Kau insomnia lagi?" tanyamu

"Ya, daripada aku menghabiskan waktu dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menunggu rasa kantuk. Lebih baik aku mengamati bintang, lagipula teleskop ini sudah lama tidak kita pakai" ujarku

"Ini coklatnya diminum dulu, hidungmu sudah dingin" katamu

Aku menyesap coklat hangat yang kau buat, kau masih betah mendekapku seperti itu. Kehangat familiar menyambutku dan udara malam yang dingin kini terasa, padahal aku tidak merasakan apapun dari tadi. Mungkin karena aku terlalu serius

"Oppa suka bintang yang mana?" tanyaku

"Eobseo"

"Jinjja?"

"Karena bintang yang paling oppa sukai ada di dekapan oppa" katamu, aku memukul dada bidangmu

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti bintang..."

"Karena bintang tak hanya satu" sambungmu, memutus kalimatku yang belum selesai

"Geurae" jawabku, keu mencium ujung kepalaku

"Tapi bintang yang ini berbeda. Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, hanya aku yang memilikinya, dan dia tak ada dilangit, karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk hidup denganku" katamu merayu lagi, pipiku memerah. Bukan hal yang baru jika kau merayu, tetapi aku masih saja tersipu

"Oppa tidurlah duluan, besok oppa ada jadwal padat lagi kan?. Jangan menungguku, aku akan lama disini"

"Aniya, oppa akan menemanimu. Jika aku membiarkanmu disini, kau pasti akan mengamati bintang-bintang itu hingga fajar. Aku akan menunggumu dan menyeretmu ke kamar jika sudah terlalu larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu sayang" katamu

Malam itu kita berdua mengamati bintang, dan sesuai janjimu. Kau memaksaku masuk ketika waktu sudah terlalu larut. Akhirnya aku menurutimu karena aku tidak mau membuat suamiku semakin kelelahan. Cukuplah dia lelah dengan aktivitasnya dengan member, ketika dia kembali kerumah dia harus memiliki tempat istirahat yang tepat.

**Seperti halnya kau yang telah menjadi semesta untukku.**

**Aku juga harus menjadi semesta untukmu.**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa yang aku tulis? *sungkem. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan yaa. Aku udah berusaha semampuku buat selesaikan bab ini.

Untuk apresiasinya, mohon untuk klik favorit dan komen ya^^

Biar author tau apa yang perlu diperbaiki.


	37. BAB X : Unfinished

**BAB X : Unfinished**

Suatu waktu, aku memikirkan untuk menuliskan bagian akhir dari tulisan ini. Karena, setiap tulisan haruslah memiliki akhir. Apakah itu sedih ataupun bahagia. Kau menyukai akhir kisah yang sedih, lantas apakah kau juga suka jika kisah kita berakhir sedih?. Aku rasa tidak, kau akan memberikan pengecualian untuk hal itu.

Cukup lama aku memikirkan bagian ini, bahkan aku enggan menyelesaikan penulisan ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi?. Setiap kisah harus memiliki akhir. Berhari-hari aku mencari referensi berharap aku akan menemukan sebuah ide untuk menutup tulisan ini. Bahkan aku membeli beberapa buku baru, tapi hasilnya adalah nihil. Aku nyaris menyerah dan mungkin aku akan tetap menuliskan hal ini hingga kita berdua tidak bernafas lagi. Tapi bagaimana?, setidaknya aku harus memiliki sebuah penutup sebagai perpisahan meskipun aku harus menuliskan ini hingga rambutku memutih.

Malam itu, lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu akan melakukan apa dan ingin pergi kemana. Aku sudah berusaha untuk me-refresh pikiranku dengan hang-out dan menjelajah, dan yang kudapat sia-sia. Aku malah menghabiskan lebih banyak gajiku di bulan ini. Sepertinya, hari ini rasa malasku kembali. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan musik di hp-ku, memandangi layar putih khas Microsoft dan juga membaca buku yang belum selesai kubaca ditemani dengan secangkir kopi. Sesekali aku mengedarkan pandanganku kehalaman belakang dari tempat yang aku duduki, tempat baca yang kau ciptakan dirumah ini.

Bolehkah aku meralat kata-kataku?. Bukan hanya tempat ini, tapi hampir seluruh tempat yang ada dirumah ini kau ciptakan karena aku suka. Bahkan di awal pernikahan, kau rela sedikit merenovasi apartemenmu agar aku merasa nyaman dirumah, membelikanku rak buku dan beberapa furniture baru. Jangan lupakan tanaman kaktus yang menghiasi jendela, kau malah sering membantuku menyemprotkan sedikit air pada kaktus-kaktus itu.

Kau juga tak keberatan aroma maskulin yang menyebar di kamarmu aku ganti dengan yang lebih lembut dan tentu saja kesukaanku. Kau tak protes, tidak pula marah, diluar ekspektasiku kau malah suka.

Malam itu kau pulang lebih cepat. Tidak larut seperti biasanya, aku rasa ini merupakan hal yang wajar karena kau tidak sedang dikejar pembuatan album ataupun syuting CF dan sebagainya. Kau sudah tahu tempat favoritku dan langsung kesana ketika kau tidak menemukanku dimanapun. Kau langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Buku baru lagi?" tanyamu

"Iya, aku rasa aku butuh sedikit referensi" jawabku kemudian fokus lagi kepada buku

"Besok dan lusa aku _free_. Apa kau ingin dirumah saja?" ujarmu, aku merasa _excited_ sekarang

"Jinjja?. Ayo kita berkemah!" ajakku semangat, kau mengernyitkan dahi, tampak keheranan

"Apakah kau salah minum obat?" tanyamu

"Aniya, oppa ayo kita berkemah" ujarku

"Kenapa harus berkemah?" tanyamu lagi

"Aku ingin, aku butuh me-refresh otak. Aku benar-benar buntu sekarang. Aku tidak minta ke tempat yang sangat jauh, tidak minta ke pegunungan. Tapi setidaknya tempatnya harus asri dan banyak udara segar" pintaku

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Taman Nanji Hangang?" usulmu

"Ah sirheo!. Hanya disungai Han kan?. Sama saja oppa, itu rasanya seperti pindah tidur" rengekku

"Taman Noeul?"

"Aniya, apa bedanya dengan Nanji?. Itu juga menyuguhkan pemandangan sungai Han. Aku tidak mau disekitar Gangnam atau sekitar sini" rengekku lagi, kau memijat pelipismu

"Tapi kita belum memiliki persiapan apapun yeobo" bujukmu

"Kalau hanya disekitar Gangnam, aku sudah setiap hari menghabiskan waktu disini. Aku ingin melihat hal baru" kataku lagi. Kau tampak berpikir

"Aish, ya baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan mencari tempat yang sesuai tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dari Gangnam. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya besok" katamu

Aku sangat senang, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah setelah berbulan-bulan menghadapi radiasi laptop dan ponsel. Aku loncat-loncat kegirangan kemudian diakhiri dengan mencium pipimu.

"Gomawo oppa" kataku kemudian meninggalkan ruang bacaan dan dirimu yang mematung disana

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun pagi sekali untuk bersiap. Aku khawatir akan ada yang tertinggal. Tadi malam akhirnya kau mengatakan kalau kita akan berkemah di Seoul Grand Park, letaknya di Gyeongi-do, sehingga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gangnam. Aku mencari beberapa referensi dan aku menyukai tempatnya.

Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang akan aku bawa. Hanya beberapa potong pakaian, peralatan mandi, dan peralatan kemah. Kau mengatakan tidak perlu membawa tenda dan alat barbeque karena sudah kau bilang akan menyewa saja disana. Kita sempat uring-uringan, karena kita memiliki alat barbeque jadi akan lebih hemat jika membawanya. Tapi kau bilang kau tidak ingin repot. Akhirnya aku menurutimu, hanya membawa beberapa alat masak dan kompor khusus kemah, dan beberapa iter beras. Tak luma beberapa jaket tebal dan selimut mengingat ini sudah penghujung musim gugur.

Sebelum menuju Gyeonggi-do, kita mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Tentunya atas saranku, karena biasanya harga di tempat wisata itu relatif mahal. Tidak banyak yang aku beli. Hanya daging, ramyeon cup, sosis, ayam, air mineral, cola, susu, kopi dan beberapa snack serta plastik sampah. Ramyeon cup aku perbanyak karena itu bisa menjadi penyelamat ketika genting.

Sesampainya disana, kau memarkirkan mobil di dekat area _Camping Ground_. Mengajakku untuk menyewa tenda karena sudah pukul 9 dan tenda sudah bisa disewa. Hari itu tidak banyak pengunjung yang berkemah.

"Y/N-ah, kau ingin didekat mana?" tanyamu

"Aku tidak mau yang terlalu ramai, sedikit di pinggir saja tapi jangan terlalu ujung. Agar kita bisa berinteraksi dengan pengunjung lain" kataku

Kau memilihkan tenda yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Setelah selesai bertransaksi, kau menurunkan barang-barang di mobil, aku membantumu. Kita masukan semuanya kedalam tenda dan hanya membawa beberapa barang yang berharga saja. Setelah menutup tenda, kita menuju kawasan rekreasi.

Berhubung kawaan rekreasi dan Camping Ground cukup jauh, kita memutuskan untuk naik mobil. Kali ini aku terlalu bersemangat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang malas keluar rumah. Kali ini aku seperti anak kecil yang diajak orangtuanya ke _Theme Park. _Saat memasuki Kawasan piknik, ada banyak orang berjualan mainan anak-anak dipinggir jalan sebelum ke pintu masuk.

Bahkan ada beberapa anak yang merengek minta di belikan balon ataupun mainan kepada orangtuanya.

"Aku kira akan sangat ramai" kataku

"Ini bukan akhir pekan, lagi pula ini sudah musim gugur, tidak banyak yang sedang berlibur" jelasmu

Kau langsung membeli tiket masuk ketika sampai di depan gerbang masuk. Sedangkan aku menggambil banyak sekali foto.

Kau kembali dengan 2 buah tiket di tanganmu, tak lupa membawa buku panduan untuk pengunjung serta peta Seoul Grand Park.

"Kita ingin kemana?" tanyaku, aku berpikir sembari melihat sky lift dan Rose Garden pada peta

"Kita naik Sky Lift jalur 1 nanti perhentiannya dekat ke Theme Garden, disana ada Rose Garden dan Peony Garden, kita kesana dulu. Setelahnya kita bisa naik Sky Lift jalur 2 dan turun tidak jauh jalan untuk ke Hutan" jelasku

"Kemudian kau ingin apa?" tanyamu

"Setelahnya kita berjalan di Hutan hingga ke Area Forest Reservoir, aku ingin melihat hutan pinus, kemudian dari melihat pinus, kita kembali lewat jalan di sekitar Forest Reservoir agar kita bisa kembali ke Area piknik" kataku menjelaskan sembari menunjuk peta. Kau mengambil peta dari tanganku

"Lalu setelah itu kita naik apa untuk ke pintu keluar?. Kau lihat, perhentian kereta berada diujung arena dan pintu keluar ada diujung sebelahnya. Kalau kau kelelahan, aku tidak mau menggendongmu jika sejauh itu" katamu mengancam, tetapi aku sebenarnya tahu kalau kau hanya menggertak.

"Dari sana kita berjalan sedikit ke South America Pavilion. Disana ada bis gratis hingga ke Tropical Bird Hall. Bis ini ada 7 rute. Tetapi mereka tidak berhenti di rute terakhir jadi kita harus berjalan lebih jauh untuk ke pintu keluar, padahal seharusnya kita hanya perlu jalan sedikit lagi untuk keluar jika mereka berhenti di rute terakhir" jelasku

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak menaiki _Sky Lift_ lagi untuk kembali?" tanyamu penuh logika.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan yang berbeda" kataku

"Tapi kita tidak mengunjungi semuanya"

"Gwencanha, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat yang bisa menyegarkan pikiranku. Lain kali, jika kita punya anak nanti. Kita akan ke Museum, Botanical Garden dan Kebun Binatang. Agar bisa mengajarkan mereka juga" kataku sembari berandai-andai

Kita menuju ke stasiun _Sky Lift_ jalur 1, kau membeli tiket untuk kita berdua. Pemandangannya sangat indah dari atas, kita melewati danau yang ada di Seoul Grand Park ini.

Kira-kira 10 menit, kita sampai di perhentian jalur 1. Kita turun kemudian langsung ke _Theme Garden_. Sangat disayangkan kita datang saat musim gugur, sehingga mawar yang ada tidak sebanyak ketika musim semi atau saat Festival. Meskipun begitu, Kebun Mawar itu tak kekurangan keindahannya.

Kita juga mengambil beberapa foto di tempat ini. Di Kebun itu tak hanya mawar, tetapi juga ada Kebun Peony di sebelahnya dan beberapa bunga lainnya, salah satunya adalah bunga tulip. Warna-warnanya sangat lengkap, baik mawar maupun peony dan tulip. Bahkan wangi mawar sangat tercium ketika angin berhembus.

Sekitar 30 menit kita mengambil beberapa foto di Theme Park ini, kemudian mengelilingi taman ini hingga puas. Tiba-tba kau mengeluh.

"Chagiya aku lelah. Ayo kita istirahat dulu" pintamu

"Tidak biasanya oppa gampang lelah. Wae?" keluhku

"Kau juga tidak biasanya sangat bersemangat seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah terlalu muak dengan rutinitas. Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke area Resting Garden" kataku

Aku mencari Resting Garden yang menurut peta Seoul Grand Park tidak jauh dari Rose Garden dan Peony Garden. Kita berjalan bergandengan tangan. Ada juga yang menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang idol. Tetapi ada pula yang tidak menyadari. Kau merasa masa bodoh, yang penting tidak ada yang mengambil foto kita.

"Itu tempatnya" kataku sembari menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan beberapa bangku taman dan ada rumah kaca di tengahnya.

Kita duduk disana. Kau menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku yang lebih rendah. Aku rasa kau sangat kelelahan. Menyetir hingga sampai disini, kemudian mengangkat barang-barang ke lokasi kemah dan sekarang aku menyeretmu untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul Grand Park.

"Oppa sangat lelah?. Mau kembali ke tenda?"

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Jarang-jarang kau mau bepergian seperti ini"

"Apakah oppa lapar?" tanyaku

"Sedikit"

"Baiklah, kita duduk disini dulu. Kemudian kita naik Sky Lift, usahakan kita sudah menyelesaikan tempat tujuan sebelum sore"

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus roti dan 2 kotak susu UHT dari dalam tas yang kupakai. Kemudian menyodorkannya padamu. Kau langsung memakan roti yang kuberikan.

"Kalau kita melakukan Tour seperti ini, aku rasa kita bisa membuat Going Family" katamu bercanda, candaanmu sebenarnya mirip orangtua tapi aku berusaha untuk memahami dan menertawakan candaanmu.

"Mirip seperti Going Seventeen?" kataku

"Ya seperti itulah"

"Tapi pasti fans akan bosan melihatku. Terlebih rutinitasku"

"Kita duduk disini 15 menit lagi ya, kakiku lelah sekali mengikuti langkahmu" rengekmu, aku hanya terkikik geli kemudian membiarkan dirimu kembali bersandar di bahuku

15 menit berlalu, kau mengajakku naik _sky lift_ jalur ke 2. Aku takjub dan terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan dari atas. Aku mengabadikan beberapa foto dan foto bersamamu tentu saja. Beberapa pohon telah berubah warna menjadi orange membuat kesan semakin cantik.

Sekitar 15 menit, kita sampai di pemberhentian. Kita langsung menaiki kereta untuk membawa masuk ke hutan. Di tengah perjalan kau bertanya padaku.

"Kau yakin mau memasuki hutan ini?. Butuh 3 Jam untuk mengelilingi hutan dan panjangnya hingga 8 kilometer, kau yakin sanggup?"

"Siapa yang meminta untuk mengelilingi hutan?. Aku hanya ingin masuk sedikit, hingga Area Forest Reservoir saja, melihat hutan pinus kemudian lewati jalur yang ada disana untuk kembali ke Area piknik"

"Tapi dari Beast Pavilion menuju Forest Resevoir itu juga cukup jauh" katamu

"Oppa kan ada, jika aku lelah oppa pasti mau menggendongku" kataku bermaksud bercanda, tetapi kau malah mengira seiur sehinga kau membelalakan matamu

"Hahaha, aniya. Jika kita lelah, kita berhenti dulu. Meminum cola dan mengambil beberapa foto" kataku

Kita mulai berjalan. Berjalan santai sambil berpegangan tangan, sesekali kau juga merangkulku. Ada beberapa keluarga yang masuk dan satu jalan dengan kita. Aku senang melihat anak-anak itu berlari-lari di sekitar hutan.

Ditengah perjalanan, kami melihat ada sekelompok anak TK yang sedang menggelar piknik. Ini tidak sedang musim liburan, tetapi ada anak TK piknik. Aku yakin mereka sedang Study Tour

"Oppa kita istirahat disini dulu ya"

"Kenapa?. Kau sudah lelah?"

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin melihat anak-anak TK itu piknik. Mendengar mereka bernyanyi" kataku, kau hanya menuruti dan ikut duduk disebelahku

Melihat anak-anak itu, aku menjadi merindukan Sena. Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak mengunjunginya. Anak-anak itu juga bernyanyi bersama.

"Chagiya, ayo kita ambil foto" ajakmu

Kita mengambil beberapa foto sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. 30 menit berjalan kita sampai di hutan pinus. Bahkan ada danau di sekitar Forest Reservoir.

Kita berada di tempat itu cukup lama. Meregangkan kaki-kaki kita yang lelah, mengambil nafas dan memakan potong roti. Kita tak banyak bicara disini. Aku sibuk mencari inspirasi dan menghirup udara bebas polusi. Kaupun sibuk mengistirahatkan matamu yang terasa berat.

Aku belum menemukan inspirasi

Padahal aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Aku masih menikmati suara burung yang bersahut-sahutan. Sebelum suaramu memecah keheningan.

"Chagiya, ini sudah pukul 3.30. Kau bilang jangan sampai sore kan?"

"Ah iya, aku rasa kakiku sudah tidak lelah sekarang. Ayo kita berjalan lagi" ajakku

Butuh sekitar 10 menit kita berjalan untuk keluar dari hutan dan 15 menit ke South America Pavilion, kemudian kita butuh sekitar 5 menit untuk menunggu bis yang aku bilang. Sungguh beruntung kita tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Sayangnya kita tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk sehingga kita harus berdiri. Bis berjalan sebelum aku sempat mendapatkan pegangan. Aku tidak dapat mencapai pegangan yang tergantung karena tubuhku pendek. Untunglah tanganmu sigap menangkap tubuhku yang limbung sehingga aku tidak jadi jatuh.

"Gomawo oppa"

"Sudah tugasku melindungimu"

Hanya butuh 15 menit hingga bis sampai di perhentian terakhirnya, yaitu Area Tropical Birds Hall dan langsung berjalan sedikit ke Area bermain anak. Aku melihat ada es krim dan aku langsung merengek memintamu untuk membelikanku juga.

"Oppa, aku ingin es krim"

"Iya oppa belikan. Chakaman" ujarmu

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku yang disediakan sembari menunggumu. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat kau di datangi 2 orang perempuan untuk meminta foto bersama. Tetapi kau menolaknya dengan alasan privasi tentu saja, sehingga kau hanya bisa memberikan tanda tangan. Tidak heran, kemanapun kita pergi pasti akan ada saja fans yang mengenalimu.

Kau kembali dengan 2 es krim, air mineral dan corndog. Memberiku masing-masing satu. Kau bukan hanya memberikan apa yang kuminta, tapi juga memberikan apa yang aku butuhkan. Jujur, aku juga merasa lapar saat ini.

"Kau pasti lapar juga kan?" tebakmu

Aku langsung memakan corndog itu dengan lahap. Setelah berjalan lama aku merasa kelaparan sekarang.

"Omo, pelan-pelan chagiya" katamu sembari menghapus saus di sudut bibirku

"Aku tidak sadar kalau aku selapar ini"

"Sampai tenda mandi dulu ya, kemudian kita masak" katamu

Setelah menghabiskan es krim dan corndog, kita kembali berjalan. Butuh sekita 20 menit untuk keluar dari gerbang. Kemudian kita langsung kembali ke Camping Ground. Sesampainya di tenda, kau memintaku untuk mandi duluan.

"Chagiya, kau mandilah duluan. Restroom ada disana" katamu sambil menunjuk arah

"Lalu oppa?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan kayu untuk api unggun dan bara untuk memanggang" katamu

Setelah aku selesai mandi, kayu untuk api unggun, tempat barbeque bahkan kompor sudah terpasang rapi. Kau mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi dari tanganku.

"Oppa mandi dulu ya. Kalau mau memasak hati-hati" katamu sebelum berlalu

Aku berinisiatif akan memasak nasi terlebih dahulu. Aku mengambil air secukupnya untuk memasak air juga. Kau sudah kembali tepat setelah air mendidih. Aku menyiapkan ramyeon cup dan juga kopi untuk kita berdua.

"Apa oppa mau pakai nasi juga?, aku juga membawa kimchi tadi" kataku menawarkan nasi yang baru matang kepadamu

"Ya boleh juga, aku lapar sekali" katamu

Aku menghidangkan nasi, kimchi, ramyeon cup dan juga kopi di hadapanmu. Kita makan di meja yang menyatu dengan kursi dan menjadi bagian dari tenda yang kita sewa. Kita makan dengan tenang. Setelah kita selesai makan, kau melakukan telepon video kepada para member. Kau bilang ingin membuat mereka iri. Sayangnya tidak semua member ada, karena tidak semuanya memiliki jadwal kosong selama 2 hari kedepan, dan bagi yang jadwalnya kosong, mereka memilih untuk refreshing juga.

"Waahh, enak sekali kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berkemah" ujar Jeonghan

"Ah hyung, kau tidak asik. Kenapa tak mengajak kami?" rengek maknae

"Hahaha, mianhe. Ini semua tidak direncanakan sejak lama. Tiba-tiba saja Y/N minta berkemah setelah aku bilang aku free 2 hari. Aku juga kaget saat dia bilang ingin berkemah, kalian tahu kan kalau Y/N ini tidak betah bepergian"

"Noona jahat. Noona tidak mau mengajakku"

"Haha, mianhae. Ini memang tidak direncanakan, aku hanya merasa butuh refreshing"

"Akhirnya pasangan ini harmonis lagi" celetuk Jihoon

"Ne, terima kasih banyak Jihoon oppa, Joshua oppa" kataku

"Lain kali, jika kita punya waktu luang lebih lama. Ayo kita kesini" ajak Seungcheol

"Kita?. Maksudmu kau, istrimu dan sebong?" tanya Jeonghan

"Iya. Tapi aku hanya mau mentraktir untuk kemahnya saja ya. Untuk wahana kalian bayar sendiri" ujar Seungcheol diiringi candaan

"Ah hyung. Kau berbaik hati mengajak kami saja kami sudah bahagia" ujar Chan

Obrolan kami mengalir begitu saja hingga akhirnya langit mulai menggelap. Kita menyudahi telepon karena api unggun dan bara belum dinyalakan. Aku juga ikut bangkit mengambil lampu emergency yang sudah aku isi dayanya hingga penuh sebelum kesini. Aku juga mengumpulkan sampah agar tidak terlalu banyak sampah lain yang perlu dikumpulkan nantinya.

Kita memanggang daging, sosis dan ayam untuk makan malam. Hanya barbaeque sederhana ala orang-orang berkemah, bukan seperti saat kita menjamu member ketika mereka datang mengunjungi rumah baru.

"Oppa duduk saja, oppa sudah lelah menemaniku seharian" kataku

Kau hanya menurut, kemudian duduk di dekat api unggun sambil membaca sebuah buku yang kubawaSeorang anak kecil berumur 3 tahun menghampiriku yang sedang memanggang.

"Hey jagoan, ada apa?"

"Sosis" jawabnya

"Oh kau mau sosis. Sebentar ya" kataku kemudian memberikan sosis yang baru saja matang

"Dimana orangtuamu" tanyaku

"Jae Hyuk!" terdengar suara seorang wanita berteriak memanggil nama seseorang. Terus begitu hingga sosok wanita itu muncul

"Aigoo Jae Hyukie. Eomma mencarimu kemana-mana" ujar wanita itu sambil menggendong anaknya

"Ah apa ini?. Darimana kau mendapatkan sosis?"

"Noona" jawabnya sambil menunjukku

"Ahh, agashi. Terima kasih banyak, maaf jika putraku merepotkan"

"Ah, aniya. Dia baru sampai juga. Aku juga bingung dimana orangtuanya, kenapa anak ini bekeliaran sendirian"

"Iya, aku baru saja mengambil air, tadinya dia ikut di belakangku. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Hahh jantungku serasa mau copot

"Jae Hyuk-ah, katakan terima kasih pada noona untuk sosisnya"

"Kamsahamnida" kata bocah itu, aku mengelus pipinya

"Sama-sama. Kalau Jae Hyuk ingin sosis lagi, noona punya banyak. Jae Hyuk minta saja pada noona" kataku

"Agashi, tendaku berada tak jauh dari sini. Jika kau dan suamimu butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan ya"

"Ah ne, algyeseumnida. Terimakasih ahjjuma" kataku kemudian wanita itu pergi

Aku melanjutkan memanggang. Setelah beberapa lama, aku merasa kau bosan sehingga menyiapkan tenda untuk kita tidur. Saat keluar dari tenda kau menghampiriku.

"Yeobo"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin pipis" katamu

"Ya sudah, pergi ke restroom" kataku enteng, aku kira kau meminta iin supaya aku tidak mencari-cari

"Aniya, bukan itu"katamu

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku, aku masih fokus memanggang

"Aku takut kesana sendirian, temani aku"

"Ya ampun oppa, ini masih pukul 7.30. Belum ada yang tidur"

"Ya tetap saja, restroom-nya jauh. Juga gelap"

"Aigoo, bawa senter"

"Sirheo!. Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu Gwishin Sunyeo*?"

_*Gwishin Sunyeo = Hantu perempuan di Korea yang memakai hanbok putih (mirip kuntilanak)_

"Hahahahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku temani, tunggu sebentar. Daging terakhir akan matang" kataku

Setelah daging matang, aku mengangkatnya dan meletakannya di meja. Kemudian mengambil senter untuk menemanimu ke restroom

"Haaahh dasar bayi besarku. Badan saja yang besar, tapi penakut" kataku meledekmu

Hal seperti inilah saatnya aku melindungimu. Kau mungkin kuat untuk melindungiku dari bahaya, tetapi kau takut pada hantu. Disaat seperti itulah kita terkadang bertukar posisi menjadi aku yang melindungimu. Setelah kembali dari restroom, kita memakan barbeque di dekat api unggun. Sembali mengeratkan sebuah selimut yang membungkus tubuh kita berdua karena suhu sudah semakin dingin. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadamu sembari sesekali menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang namun sedikit terhalang oleh pepohonan.

"Jadi bagaimana?. Kau sudah mendapatkan inspirasi?" tanyamu

"Belum, tapi setidaknya pikiranku lebih rileks" jawabku

"Oppa, jika dagingnya tidak habis. Simpan saja, besok bisa kita makan dengan ramyeon sebelum pulang" kataku ketika melihatmu yang mulai ogah-ogahan memakan barbeque

Hening, aku menyesap susu hangat yang kubuat, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu.

"Oppa"

"Hmm"

"Terima kasih ya"

"Untuk?"

"Untu hari ini, berkemah, menemaniku, segalanya. Dan juga terima kasih untuk selama ini sudah mau menjadi suamiku, melindungiku, selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih" ucapku, kata-kata itu seperti meluncur begitu saja

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menjadi istriku. Memahamiku, menerima sifatku dan mengurusku" katamu

"Sampai kapan ini berakhir?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini aku menanyakan tentang bab terakhir yang aku tulis

"Heung?. Apanya?. Menggombalimu?"

"Aniya, hubungan kita"

"Tidak akan pernah berakhir sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan jika suatu hari aku mati, aku berharap kau tetap setia padaku hingga kau menyusulku. Begitupun aku, aku akan setia padamu hingga aku menyusulmu"

"Jinjja?. Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan?" kataku, kau mengecup bibirku

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin kau bisa. Tapi, seandainya pun tidak, aku akan tetap bersamamu sayang. Kau bisa memenggal kepalaku jika kau melanggar janjiku ini" katamu sedikit berlebihan

"Haha, mana mungkin aku tega memenggal kepala oppa" kataku, aku dapat melihat senyumanmu meskipun dengan cahaya yang temaram. Kau mengeratkan pelukanku

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?. Kau masih trauma?"

"Trauma masih, tapi aku percaya pada oppa. Bahkan rasa cinta itu datang lebih besar lagi" kataku

"Jadi?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya" kataku

Hening, hanya terdengar suara kayu yang terbakar dan jangkrik. Kita sepakat untuk tidak memakai ponsel terlalu banyak hari ini, semua itu agar kita memiliki _Quality Time_. Kita menyanyikan lagu yang pernah kau ciptakan untukku dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu lain untuk menghapus keheningan malam. Syukurlah malam ini cerah sehingga tidak perlu kewalahan karena hujan. Akhirnya kita masuk ke tenda karena sudah larut dan mulai digigiti nyamuk. Tentu saja setelah membereskan peralatan.

Kita tidur berhadapan, memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Aku mengelus pipimu. Hal seperti ini saja sudah bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Setelah kupikir-pikir kata-katamu itu ada benarnya juga. Kisah kita tidak akan berakhir, mungkin kita yang tidak tahu sampai kapan kisah ini berakhir. Tetapi jika kita berusaha untuk tetap bersama dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun, mungkin kisah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir

Kau juga benar, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu, karena kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku melakukan hal itu. Setiap hari, kau selalu mempunyai kisah baru yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas dari pesonamu.

"Oppa, terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku" kataku

"Terima kasih juga telah hadir dihidupku dan mau menerimaku" jawabmu kemudian kau mengecup keningku.

.

_**Kisah kita tak akan pernah berakhir**_

_**Kau selalu memiliki kisah baru untuk kutulis. Kau selalu punya cinta yang besar dan hanya kau tunjukan padaku, kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Bahkan hari ini, aku punya ribuan kata untuk menceritakan kisah bahagia kita yang baru saja kita lalui.**_

"_Kamu adalah sebuah kisah panjang yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui dimana letak akhir cerita ini. Bahkan jika ragamu telah bersatu dengan tanah dan jiwamu telah berada disurga, aku tidak yakin kisah ini akan berakhir. Karena selama aku masih bernapas dan terus menikmati cintamu yang datang menghangatkan hatiku, selama jantung ini berdetak dan tetap menjaga rasa cinta padamu, maka sepanjang itu pula kisah tentangmu akan tertulis."_

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

.

.

Part ini emang beneran selesai. Ini memang bab terakhir, tapi akhir yang emang gantung seperti yang aku peringatkan di awal. Tapi tenang aja, ada Epilog dan Extra part-nya kok. Tapi ya emang kisah ini harus berakhir gantung dan gak punya akhir. Jadi selamat menderita untuk membayangkan akhirnya. MUAHAHAHAHA

Enggak bercanda. Rencananya author mau bikin Season 2, tapi tergantung deh. Kalo ada yang setuju, ada yang mau ya aku bikinin. Idenya udah ada. Tapi tergantung dari reader. Kalo memang mau bikin season 2, jangan lupa komen ya. Trus jangan lupa di klik favorit. Jangan jadi silent reader aja, biar author semangat nulisnya.

Gomawo^^


	38. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Choi Sena, bayi mungil itu telah –cukup– besar. Sudah bisa telungkup, bulan lalu ada seorang keluarga yang mengadopsinya. Mereka bukan orang kaya, tapi aku rasa. Aku dan Seungcheol bisa melepaskan bayi cantik itu kepada keluarga itu, terlebih keluarga itu tak kunjung dikaruniai anak setelah 13 tahun menikah, pasti mereka akan memberikan segalanya untuk Sena. Marga Choi yang melekat pada nama Sena telah diubah. Tapi, aku sedikit kecewa karena bayi mungil itu belum bisa mengucapkan "eomma" atau "appa" dan dia sudah mendapatkan orangtua baru.

Omong-omong soal bayi, aku juga belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Rasanya aku ingin menyerah, tapi mengingat sepasang suami istri yang mengadopsi Sena, rasanya aku belum pantas untuk menyerah. Aku merindukan bayi itu, sangat, tapi aku bisa apa?, aku tidak mungkin menemuinya, aku juga bukan orangtua kandungnya.

Menikmati angin pagi di balkon kamar ternyata sangat menyegarkan. Seungcheol belum bangun dari tidurnya, biarlah, dia lelah. Aku memejamkan mata ketika angin sejuk menyapu lembut wajahku. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan besar yang melingkar diperutku, memelukku dari belakang. Aku yakin 100% itu adalah Seungcheol dengan aroma tubuh yang sudah sangat familiar dengan indera penciumanku, dia mencium ujung kepalaku dan menciumi bahuku yang telanjang.

"Oppa sudah bangun?"tanyaku

"Ehem"sahutmu, hanya berupa deheman sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya menciumi bahu, punggung bagian atas hingga keleher. Bulu kudukku meremang dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau disini sayang?. Tak dingin?, gaun tidurmu ini tipis juga pendek"tanyamu sambil mengelus lengan telanjangku yang mulai dingin karena angin pagi

"Bagaimana ya?. Hampir semua gaun tidurku tipis dan pendek, kan oppa yang membelikannya" jawabku

"Itu karena aku suka. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati lekukan tubuhmu terbalut baju tidur yang minim" katamu seduktif ditelingaku, aku menyikut perutmu hingga kau mengaduh.

"Memikirkan apa hmm?"tanyamu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sena, aku merindukannya. Aku harap orangtua barunya menyayanginya"kataku

"Aku yakin kita akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Sena"katamu sembari mengelus rambutku kemudian mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"Semoga saja, aku harap begitu"kataku

Aku membalikan badanku, melihat wajahmu yang masih tetap tampan meskipun baru bangun tidur. Mengelus pipimu. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu hendak menciumku, menagih sebuah morning kiss adalah rutinitasmu setiap pagi. Tapi, kali ini aku merasa perutku tiba-tiba bergejolak, merasa seperti dikocok-kocok. Aku mendorong dadamu agar menjauh padahal wajah kita sudah sangat dekat. Berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku.

Kau masuk kekamar mandi untuk menyusulku. Menyingkap suraiku agar tidak terkena muntahan dan memijat tengkukku. Ada banyak sekali muntah yang aku keluarkan. Aku menyiramnya, menyalakan keran westafle dan membiarkannya mengalir. Kau menuntunku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku terduduk dilantai karena merasa lemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"tanyamu

"Iya, aku hanya mual"kataku

"Sudah hampir seminggu kau seperti ini sejak pulang terlampau larut saat event terakhir. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?. Mau aku bawa ke dokter?" tanyamu lagi, kau sangat khawatir. Hampir seminggu aku muntah-muntah seperti ini.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya darah rendah lagi"kataku

Mataku tertuju pada kalender kecil yang aku letakan diatas meja nakas. Aku menghampiri kalender itu. Aku tidak sadar ini sudah berganti bulan dan sudah 2 minggu menstruasiku terlewatkan. Benar, menstruasiku kadang tidak lancar, pernah sebulan tidak datang ingat?. Dan cenderung mundur setiap bulannya. Tapi kali ini ditandai dengan muntah-muntah?. Aku berdiri didepan cermin, melihat apakah ada perubahan dari tubuhku. Sambil memegang perutku.

"Apakah ada yang salah chagi?"tanyamu

"Oppa, aku telat. Sudah 2 minggu, adakah kemungkinan kalau aku hamil?"tanyaku, raut wajahmu kelihatan berubah meski kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku yakin kau takut jika aku terlalu berharap.

"Oppa, aku mohon. Belikan aku test pack"pintaku

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"tanyamu setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku memberikan test pack yang telah kugunakan dan membiarkanmu mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Chagiya, ini garisnya dua?"katamu seperti orang linglung, kau melihatku dan aku hanya senyum mengangguk

"Apa ini artinya kau hamil?"tanyamu lagi

"Iya! Iya! Aku hamil!"kataku kegirangan, kau memelukku erat. Erat sekali, aku dapat merasakan kau juga ikut bahagia

"Terima kasih chagiya, kau berhasil"katamu

"Tidak. Kita yang berhasil"kataku. Sekali lagi kau memelukku kemudian mencium keningku

"Aku akan menjadi ayah!"teriakmu

"Aku akan menjadi ibu"aku menirukan gayamu


	39. Extra Part

**Extra Part**

Usia kandunganku telah memasuki bulan yang ke 5. Seungcheol semakin protektif padaku, dia bahkan menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga sejak aku dinyatakan hamil agar aku tidak kelelahan. Perutku semakin besar dan semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Seungcheol juga jarang pulang malam sejak aku hamil. Katanya, dia ingin menemaniku dan menuruti permintaanku jika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Bahkan Seungcheol akan segera pulang jika aku memintanya tak peduli seberapa jauh dia berada. Karena hal itu, aku menjadi semakin berhati-hati ketika memintanya pulang. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan hasrat untuk menelponnya dikala dia akan on stage.

Seberapa pun lelahnya pria ini, dia akan tetap menuruti permintaanku kapanpun dan dimanapun waktunya. Seungcheol pernah rela bangun pukul 3 pagi dan keluar untuk mencarikanku Tteokbboki pedas, padahal dia baru pulang pukul 1 malam. Aku tahu tidak mungkin lagi ada kedai Tteokbboki yang buka di jam itu, aku tidak memaksanya dan memintanya untuk membelikan itu besok pagi. Tapi pria itu bersikeras untuk membelikan Tteokbboki saat itu juga.

Pria itu juga pernah rela ketinggalan pesawat dan ditinggal rombongannya saat tour hanya karena kepalaku pusing dan Seungcheol tidak mengizinkanku sembarangan minum obat jika tidak dengan resep dokter sehingga dia menyempatkan diri mengantarkanku kerumah sakit dan mengambil penerbangan berikutnya, padahal aku hanya pusing karena perubahan hormon dan wajar dilalui ibu hamil. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan grup hanya demi aku. Dia benar-benar tipikal suami siaga.

Aku masih bekerja. Seungcheol sempat melarangku, tetapi aku keras kepala untuk tetap bekerja meskipun aku mengambil porsi pekerjaan yang lebih sedikit dan tidak berat. Syukurlah tim-ku sangat memaklumi keadaanku serta sikap protektif suamiku. Hanya saja Seungcheol memberiku syarat untuk berhenti bekerja jika kandunganku memasuki trisemester ketiga hingga anak kami cukup besar.

Kami sempat uring-uringan karena hal itu. Dia khawatir terjadi apa-apa denganku karena diawal kehamilan pasti sangat rentan. Tapi, aku tidak biasa jika tidak bekerja. Dia telah melarangku melakukan pekerjaan rumah –kecuali memasak– dan kini dia memintaku untuk berhenti bekerja secara total. Aku tidak mau! Aku akan merasa sangat bosan dirumah dan berat badanku akan naik melebihi yang diperlukan ibu hamil. Pada akhirnya dia mengizinkanku untuk tetap bekerja, tentu saja dengan beberapa persyaratan yang Seungcheol ajukan. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima syarat-syarat itu daripada aku dilarang bekerja.

.

Seperti biasa, kau pulang tidak lewat dari jam 10 malam. Bahkan jika kau hendak akan ada acara bersama member ataupun pulang terlambat, kau pasti akan menelponku terlebih dulu. Sangat berbeda dengan saat sebelum aku hamil. Aku sedang menonton TV ketika kau pulang. Mendengar suara mesin mobilmu aku segera bangkit dan jalan menuju pintu untuk menyambutmu dengan sedikit kesusahan karena tiba-tiba saja pingganggku terasa sakit.

"Sudah makan?"tanyamu

"Sudah, aku tidak akan mungkin tahan menunggu oppa pulang. Berbeda dengan dulu sebelum aku hamil" jawabku, kau mengecup keningku kemudian mengelus perut buncitku

"Makin gendut saja, aku senang melihatnya"

"Aww yak! Apho"keluhmu, aku mencubit lenganmu

"Gendut itu jelek oppa, tubuhku semakin besar sejak hamil"protesku

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tetap terlihat cantik. Aku senang melihatnya, yang penting aegiya tetap sehat di perut eomma"

"Mau aku siapkan air hangat?. Oppa belum mandi kan?, atau mau aku panaskan makanan?"tanyaku. Kau memperhatikan caraku berjalan

"Kenapa kau memegangi pinggang?"tanyamu

"Gwenchanha, hanya sedikit sakit"jawabku berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu khawatir

"Apa kau melakukan pekerjaan berat?"tanyamu lagi

"Tidak, aku hanya memasak, mengganti sprei, menyiram tanaman, menyapu halaman dan membersihkan debu pada buku-buku di rak" jawabku sekenanya dan keceplosan di pekerjaan yang terakhir

"Buku di rak itu tinggi, jangan bilang kau juga memanjat. Aigoo, ibu hamil ini. Pasti juga banyak debu kan?" katamu kemudian menyentil dahiku, aku memekik kemudian mengusapnya

"Tapi oppa, meskipun hamil aku juga harus bergerak. Itu akan membuat aegiya kuat. Berkeringat kan juga bagus" aku membantahmu, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku pernah bilang kan?. Kau boleh memasak untukku, kau boleh membantu sedikit pekerjaan Shin ahjjuma. Tapi bukan berarti kau memanjat rak buku untuk membersihkan buku. Itu berbahaya sayang. Bagaimana kalau kau terpeleset dan jatuh?"tanyamu khawatir. Aku hanya mem-pout-kan bibirku

"Sudahlah, kau duduk saja. Aku bisa menyiapkan air sendiri, lagipula aku sudah makan. Kau pasti belum meminum susumu kan?, setelah ini aku akan buatkan untukmu"katamu kemudian mendudukanku di sofa.

Begitulah kira-kira sikap protektifmu, bahkan kadang lebih dari itu. Aku menyusulmu ke kamar dan memilih untuk menonton TV di kamar saja setelah rasa lelah mendera tubuhku. Wangi yang familiar menyeruak di hidungku ketika kau keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutmu masih basah dan kau segera turun untuk membuatkanku susu.

"Ini, minumlah"katamu, aku menerima segelas susu hangat dan meminumnya pelan. Kau masih mengelus perutku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa matamu menyiarkan cahaya kagum setiap kali melihat perut buncitku.

"Annyeong aegiya. Appa rindu padamu. Hari ini eomma sedikit nakal kan?. Maafkan dia ya karena memanjat" katamu kemudian diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat. Mataku masih saja fokus pada layar TV

"Y/N-ah, tadi apakah kau sudah check-up?. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu tadi"ungkapmu

"Sudah, kata dokter semuanya normal. Bayi kita juga sehat, di masa-masa ini kita akan mulai merasakan pergerakannya, mulai dari usia 16 minggu, kandunganku sudah 19 minggu. Aku jadi tak sabar" jawabku

"Oh ya?. Aegiya, jika sudah bisa bergerak nanti. Bergeraknya jangan sampai menyakiti eomma ya" katamu, aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya kau seperti ini, tapi bagiku ini adalah pemandangan yang lucu

"Omo!, Jaehyun kenapa dia tampan sekali?. Uwaaa Cha Eunwoo, juga tak kalah tampan. Song Jong Ki, walau sudah tua tapi kenapa ketampanannya tidak memudar?. Ji Chang Wook, aigoo. Pria itu masih terlihat kokoh saja"celotehku ketika melihat idol-idol tersebut di TV. Aku adalah fangirl, jadi kau sudah biasa mendengar itu, dan kau juga tidak pernah cemburu akan hal itu, walaupun terkadang kau malah memuji dirimu sendiri dan mengatakan kau jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan mereka semua.

"Aegiya~, kau harus memiliki wajah setampan idol-idol itu ya. Jika kau laki-laki, eomma ingin kau mirip seperti Jaehyun, ah Suho juga tampan, dia juga cerdas dan tubuh seperti Ji Chang Wook"

"Yak yak!. Tidak boleh!. Dia anakku, kenapa harus mirip dengan idol itu?. Aku juga tampan! Biarkan anakku tampan seperti appa-nya"protesmu

"Hahahahaha. Iya, oppa tampan kok. Maaf ya, kadang bawaan bayi memang seperti itu. Kalau bisa, anak kita akan mirip seperti appa-nya saja. Asalkan sifat kerdusnya itu jangan ikut juga. Hahahaha"

Aku masih saja menggodamu. Anak ini adalah hasil darimu, tentu saja dia akan mirip denganmu atau denganku mungkin. Tapi aku suka mengganggumu

"Omong-omong. Hansol dan Jun oppa sangat tampan di MV baru. Hahhh, apakah oppa tidak mau anak kita kebulean seperti Hansol dan tampan seperti Jun?"tanyaku lagi, wajahmu terlihat masam. Aku senang menggodamu seperti ini

"Tidak boleh. Aku ayahnya, dia harus mirip denganku. Aegiya, kau harus mirip dengan appa-mu yang tampan ini ya?"ucap Seungcheol sambil mengelus perutku

"Ahh benarkah itu?"tanyaku sedetik setelah aku merasakan ada yang bergerak diperutku

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyamu tak mengerti

"Aku merasa ada yang bergerak oppa, apa kau tidak merasakannya di tanganmu?"tanyaku, kau semakin memegang perutku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"jawabmu

"Coba ajak lagi dia berbicara"pintaku

"Aegiya, kau mendengar appa?. Kau harus jadi tampan seperti appa-mu ini ya. Jadilah anak yang baik dan tidak menyulitkan eomma"katamu, aku merasakan gerakan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya

"Waahh iya. Dia bergerak sayang. Sepertinya dia setuju untuk mirip denganku"katamu, aku berkeinginan untuk mengganggumu lagi

"Benarkah?. Dia setuju atau malah dia protes dan ingin mirip dengan idol kesukaanku?"tanyaku mengejek

"Ya!. Bukankah dulu aku ini idolmu?"

"Tapi bagaimana ya?. Sejak hamil, aku malah menyukai mereka. Aku rasa idola aegiya berbeda dengan ibunya" kataku sambil cekikikan

"Hajimara!. Aegiya harus tampan seperti appa dan cantik seperti eomma ne?"katamu masih bersikeras

"Hahaha, iya. Anak ini pasti akan setampan oppa. Lesung pipi, kulit yang bersih dan bulu mata yang panjang persis seperti ayahnya" ucapku sembari menyusuri wajahmu. Aku merasa ada yang menendang lagi

"Dia menendangku lagi chagiya"ucapku. Kau segera memegang perutku

"Iya, sepertinya dia memang setuju agar mirip denganku" katamu lagi

Ya, semoga saja bayi ini memang setuju dengan perkataanmu. Karena kau sudah memberikan perhatian yang sangat baik untukku dan bayi ini. Begitulah yang senantiasa kau lakukan ketika memiliki waktu luang. Kau akan memanjakanku. Memijat kakiku ketika bengkak, mengusap perutku jika kram, atau melakukan apapun yang aku butuhkan. Sebelum aku hamil saja, kau sangat menyayangiku, aku tidak menyangka perhatian dan kasih sayangmu bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah aku hamil.

Choi Seungcheol.

Aku dan Aegiya sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

Kali ini beneran end. Gak bohong, udah aku kasih extra part soalnya. Hehehehe

BTW, jangan lupa kasih komen ya. Aku terima kritik dan saran, tapi aku harap pakai bahasa yang bagus.

See You in next fanfiction


End file.
